The Return of Battle City
by SilentAngel014
Summary: It has been a year since the first battle City. Now, another Tournament is away and whats this? Serenity is now a duelist and plans to enter in the event. Enter The return of Battle City RyouSerenity
1. I summon you!

** Hello everyone, SilentAngel014 here with my very first fic. It took me awhile to get the hang of but I finally have my very own! I hope that you enjoy what I have so far, bare the mind that I might have some mistakes to fix. This is a story based upon my two favorite People together...  
Ryou and Serenity! I font know why but I just love this two together and decided to write about them. Well I better stop here, hahaha. On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will in my life! The only thing that I really own is this story and characters that are made up along with cards that I made up to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Its been a year now since the last Battle City Tournament had happen. Memories of the chaos of Yami Marik has been forgotten. Now, another compation held by Seto Kiaba has been announce and Duelist from all over the world have come to claim the title 'The King Of Games'. Some of them are know already while many are unknown till the time has come. Also a new duelist has risen. Serenity Wheeler has come to take part of it, unknown to her that this is going to a memory she well never forget...**

**Enter the Return of Battle City..**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: I summon you! **

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Domino, it was summer time and school has been out for awhile and children and teens alike took time to take this chance to relax for a bit. But some teens, this was a time to prepare for a event that all well be there to see...

"Come on let hurry!" A brown here teen with short long hair hurrying while another was following.

"Im...trying to...but..need...rest..." a Blonde hair teen was trying to keep up with his friend but was almost ready to fall over from running behind.

"Come on Joey, I cant believe that you forgot to meet in the park for your sister duel practice with Yugi."

"Jeez, just make me feel more bad as I am huh Tea. I told you that im sorry but lost track of time back at the card shop."

" And what was it that you were doing there that made you forget, hmmm?" Tea stop and ask Joey while giving him a questioning look and her hands to her hips.

"Getting sweet deals from Granp's on some powerful cards" Joey said as he held some of the cards he had bought from Yuig's Grandpa.

Tea just sigh and they continue to the park and soon made it where they both say Serenity and Yugi dueling on another and just watch from the side line as it was Serenity's turn.

"Ok then Yugi, I'll set one card face down and then summon 'Mystical Elf' in Defense mode (800/2000)!"

Serenity's creature, the Mystical Elf, was summon to the field in defense mode and was chanting a spell to while in play. It was now Yugi's turn and just right about as he drew his card, Joey and Tea came and yelled to them that they made it.

"Hey Yugi!"

"Hey Tea, hey Joey. What took you two so long to get here?" Yugi ask as he placed the card he drew into his hand and gave them both a puzzled look.

"Well Joey here was to busy trying to make a deal with your Grandpa and forgot bout today." Tea said as she made her way to near by bench to sit and took of her sandals from the tun they had.

"Hey Im here ain't I? Plus we wasn't that late." Joey said as he made his way to the bench and sat next to Tea and watch his best friend and little sister duel.

"How ya holding up there Sere' ?" Joey yelled to his sister and made a grin as to think how his sister now duel's just like her big brother.

"Oh im doing ok right now Joey, but still trying to get better. Soon I'll be able to be as great as you are Joey." Serenity said and smiled at her brother.

She always admire her brother, he was her best friend and also her role model to as sh notice the courage he shown from the duel against Marik and how Joey never gave up and always kept going.

To Joey, she was the most precious thing to him in the whole world. He was always by her side and always was there to protect her no matter what might happen to him.He was sometime to protective when it came to boys thou.

When Duke and Tristan where all over her, he want to just kill them for trying to make a move on his sister like that. He was still cautious but tried not to over do it since Serenity was getting older and soon would now longer have to protect her that much. But in the mean time, he was doing all he can for her.

"Ok then, where were we Serenity?"

"Oh yeah, it was your turn now Yugi." Serenity told Yugi as she was now back focusing on her dueling now.

"Ok then, here I go. I sacrifice my two monster, 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' (1500/1200) and my 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' (1600/1000) to summon my favorite creature, the 'Dark Magician' (2500/2100)!"

Yugi's trade mark card, the 'Dark Magician' came out and was ready to go up against Serenity creature. Joey and Tea watch and were talking to one another.

"So Joey, why is it that your sister is now interested in dueling these days?" Tea ask as she looked on to Serenity who had a worry look as soon as the 'Dark Magician' was summon.

" Don't know really, she asked me if it was ever possibly to be a great duelist like myself." Joey told her as he smiled remember when she asked him.

–_**Flashback–**_

"Hey Joey can I ask you something?"

"Sure sis, what's on your mind there?" Joey ask as he set aside his cards from rearranging them.

"This may sound silly when I ask this.." Serenity said as she thought it might not be best to ask him.

"Come on, you can tell you older bro anything. So what's it is you want to ask" Joey smile and ask from the look his sister had.

"Well I was wondering...do you think I could ever become a good duelist like you Joey?"

Joey was surprise by this when she asked him that but smiled to know that she thought of him as a great duelist. She asked him a bit of the rules of the game and how the best way to start was and what cards should you use and how to use them to.

"Course you can Sere', ya just got to know what you are doing and all and you can learn that all from me. The best that there is, haha" Siad Joey as he stood up on his chair that he was sitting on with triumph as if he just won a duel against some one.

Serenity gave out a little giggle as she was use to her brother acting like his. She always knew he was a good duelist from what see seen and wish to try to be as good as her older brother.

"Do you think you can you can help me build a deck then Joey?"

"Sure I can sis, just tell me what kind of deck you had in mind and we can get start then." Joey said looking down at his sister still on the chair and not knowing that it was a chair with a bad leg.

"Well if we have nothig to do today, do you think we can go to Yugi's Granpa's card shop to look at the cards there"

" Sure thing sis, just let me get my cards here and the...AHHHH!"

With that, the chair leg snap and broke off and Joey was given a one way trip to the floor face first and with his cards all scattered all over him.

"Joey are you ok!"

"Ya...just getting in touch with my cards and the floor here..."

–_**End of flashback–**_

"Wow, to think that she thinks her older brother is the best there is" Tea playfully said know Joey what he might say.

"Hey im not that bad, member I was in the finals in the Battle city tournament and also at duel kingdom to" Joey retorted back and just sat there and continued watching his sister.

"Ok then Serenity, here I come ready or not! 'Dark Magician' attack Serenity's 'Mystical Elf' with Dark Magic Attack!"

With the command set, the 'Dark Magician' was on the move, spinning his staff and preparing for the attack.

"Not so fast Yugi! I play my face down! Go 'Magic Cylinder'!" Serenity yelled out and here card flip up to activate.

" Now that this is played, you 'Dark Magician' attack goes into one cylinder and out the other right at you Yugi!" Serenity told feeling happy that she is doing well right now

This caught Yugi off guard as two cylinder's come onto the field and suck in the 'Dark Magician' attack and set it right back at Yugi directly. Yugi was standing and ready to take the hit as the sight of the attack was coming out and heading towards him.

Soon the attack come with contact with Yugi and the sound of Yugi's life points drop down to Zero.

"Ya! Alright Serenity!" Joey cried out and jumped up with Joey seeing his sister doing very well.

"Thanks Joey, I hope to soon get better so I can be as good as you" Serenity said deactivating her duel disk and heading towards Joey and Tea at the bench.

"Your doing great Serenity, soon you'll be even better then Joey here" Tea laugh out with a annoyed Joey falling to the ground.

"Well she is getting good but she needs more time if she wants to beat yours truly here" Joey said as he got back to his feet and was in his high and mighty phase. Serenity and Tea both giggle to Joey's comment and soon Yugi was with them as he deactivate his duel disk and was taking a break from the duel.

"Well who knows Joey, with the rate that Serenity is having she might soon be a great duelist as you are"

"Well im having great help with you and Joey there to practice with" Serenity smile as she made here way to the bench and went thru here backpack and got out a bottle water and took a drink from it.

"Well then you going to be a great duelist in no time then Serenity" Another voice spoke out

With that, all of there attention went to where a white hair teen was, waling towards them to his friends with a bag in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Hey Ryou, what's up man." Joey called out recognizing his good white haired friend as he come to the group.

"Hello everyone. I was on my way back home from shopping when I notice you all from not to far and thought I say hi to everyone" Ryou said as he placed his bag down.

"Well you mess a great duel with Yugi and Serenity" Tea said as she greeted the white-haired teen.

"Yeah, she's doing great and she just beat me not to long ago" Yugi added as he got up to also greet his good friend.

"Really? Wow, Serenity must be getting real good if she had beaten you Yugi" Ryou said with a laugh.

"Yup and soon she might get as good as mean but that's not going to be soon there, haha" Joey added and in which made everyone laugh expect for Joey.

"Grrrr, why do you all laugh when I say!" Joey yelled out as he got annoy from them all laughing.

"Oh Joey, you know were just playing with you" Serenity giggled out and as how her brother was acting with them all. But then another voice got her attention quick.

"So Serenity, do you think that you will be able to beat your brother some day when you duel him" Ryou asked her with a smile on his face.

For some reason, Serenity blush a little when Ryou was around her and even a little more when he talk to her. She tired her best to push it out of her head but she couldn't help it, especially when Ryou gave her that smile he has.

"Umm...Im getting good...but..umm..I still need to practice dome more if I want to beat Joey one day" Was all that Serenity could say while trying not to make long eye contact with Ryou.

Ryou just continue to smile at Serenity but didn't really notice the blush she had and the way she spoke to him and soon spoke up again.

"Well im sure that you well be a great duelist soon just like Joey. With your brother and Yugi, I don't see how you cant be the best"

"T-thank you.." Serenity said trying her best to control her blush and speak at the same time.

"Well I better get home now, don't want my grocery's to get spoiled from the sun" Ryou said as he pick up his bag and wave goodbye to his friends.

"Alright then Ryou, well see ya later then"

"Ya, you should come to my place sometime so we can hang out later"

"Ok then Joey, I'll see if I can. Take care everyone. Bye Serenity" Ryou called out before leaving.

"Bye Ryou.." Serenity said as she watch the White haired-teen left the park and back to the sidewalk.

'_Why is it that I lose my control of speaking and always blush when he's around'_ Serenity thought to herself as her blush was still I her face.

'_Because he's a cutie and you know it'_ a voice in her head yelled out and this made Serenity blush a little more but soon quickly push the thought out before anyone notice but some one did and it was Tea who notice how Serenity acted when Ryou was around her. She always thought that Serenity might of had a crush on Ryou from the way she was and thought that she would be perfect with Ryou unlike Duke and Tristan.

Soon the sun was setting and the day was ending and the four teens were ready to call it a day.

"Well looks like we better call it a day, come on Serenity we better get going before it gets to dark."

"Ok Joey, bye Yugi. Bye Tea."

"Bye Serenity, it was great to duel you. Lets practice again sometime." Yugi waved as he made his way out the park"

"K, lets do it again sometime" Serenity smile and waved at the short teen before he was out of sight.

"Hey Serenity, you mind walking with me home since we don't leave to far apart." Tea ask, knowing that she as going to ask her something but didn't really wanted Joey to hear what she was going to say.

"Sure, hey Joey im going to go with Tea ok. Ill see you at home soon"

"K then Sere'. Just be home before dark" Joey said as he made his way out of the park and to his home.

Soon Tea and Serenity were also on there way out and were walking thru the City of Domino and the Night sky let up by a full moon and also mixed with the city lights as well. They were both having a chat about how she did today and about being better then Joey. Soon they made close to Tea houses and that's when Tea decided to ask Serenity the question she was planning to ask.

"So Serenity, do you mind if I ask you something" Tea ask

"I don't mind, what is that you want to ask me?"

"Well it has to do with Ryou." Tea said and as soon as she mention him Serenity blush come up and her voice seem to have trouble again.

"Um..What about Ryou?" Serenity nervously asked her friend as to wonder why she brought him up.

"I was just wondering, what do you think of him?" Tea ask as she notice Serenity look and blush and was hoping to get the answer she want to hear.

"Um..well..he's a nice guy and..umm..."

Serenity was trying to talk but her head was flooded with thought of him and her inner voice was yelling at her and screaming to her.

'_He's a cutie and you know he is so quite denying it!'_

With her mind at lost, unknown to her Tea was waving her hand across her face saying 'Earth to Serenity you there' and soon she was snap into focus by her friend.

"You ok Serenity?"

"Um..yeah, sorry about that. Just wondering, why did you ask me a question like that" Serenity asked as to wonder why her friend ask such a unexpecting question to her.

"No reason, I just wanted to know what you thought of him" Tea said trying not to make Serenity uncomfortable with what she asked.

"Oh ok then.."

Soon her blush was under control and was glad that she didn't ask her another question about him. But then...

"Well its getting late Serenity. You better get going before Joey has a fit about you not home yet." Tea said as she made her way yo her home and waved to her friend.

"Ok then, bye Tea." Serenity waved back and soon was on her way home. She was on her way home when she stop for a bite and was I thought to what Tea asked her.

'_Do I really think Ryou is just a nice guy? I mean is kind of cute, well.. More then kind of...and well...more the cute to..'_

With that on her mind, she decided to call it in and just went on back walking to her home were Joey was waiting for her. But then she stop again and was in her thoughts again.

'_And he is well manner and is not like the other guys that I meet. He's different from all of them..'_

Recalling the event of the 'Battle City Tournament' when she was always around Duke and Tristan. Both of them fighting over her and then flirting with her at times. She didn't really mind but she didn't really see them more then just friends.

She also remember the time when the were stuck in the virtual world with them and notice that he wasn't around when they all went and was worried what had happen to him but was happy to know that he was ok when she saw him again.

"Oh! I need to get home and go to sleep. That duel I had must of tired me out"

And with that, Serenity hurried home and was soon there in minutes thanks that she didn't leave that far from them. She got out her key and soon was inside and lock the door and made her way to her room. She sat down her backpack and took off her duel disk and went to see if her brother was home.

" Joey! Im home! Where are you-" Serenity called out and found her brother in his room asleep in his bed and snoring loudly.

Serenity giggle at the site she saw in front of her. Joey was were a black tank top and was in a pair of gray sweat pants and he was in a position as if he was playing a game of twister. She smiled and closed the door gentle and went to take a shower and was soon in her PJ's and was brushing out her hair when a out of know where she spoke out a name of someone.

"Ryou..."

She then soon realized what she said and a crimson blush came up and she felt her face heat a little from it. She didn't know why she said his name but then decided that she need to get some rest for the day ahead. She got under her covers and soon was ready to enter the land of slumber but before she had, she had one more thought dome in her head.

'Maybe...maybe I should talk to him tomorrow if he's not busy...'

And with that, she closed here eyes and soon was into a slumber with the only light was from the full moon that made it's way in from the window in her room. Knowing that the next day would be different, but also, it was going to be the start of a memory she will never forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you all didn't mind the story so far, this is my first one so please be gentle with  
me! I get burn easily! Hahah, any who thank you all who took the time to read this. Next Chapter coming sooon! Thankie!**


	2. The end of a dream,the start of the Duel

**Wheeeeeeeee! Thank you to the first two people who took the time to review my chapters! Thank you 'ravens secret stalker' for loving my story and making it a fav.! Im soo honored by that! Also I like to thank 'xXxEndless SymphonyxXx'. Thank you for the tips! That was very helpful for me! Im always glad to have people help me out. And I'll try to fix the first chapter, thanks for telling me about that, much appreciated. Now then, on to chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: No! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never ever will and I hate the idea that I have to keep telling myself this, haha. The only things I own are this story, the people I make up, and the cards I make up to.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2: The end of a dream, the Beginning of a Challenge

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Serenity's Dream–

'_Im waiting for you...'_

'_Who are you...'_

'_I'll be here...waiting for you...'_

'_Why are you waiting for me...'_

'_I'll be here waiting for you...so I can be with you forever...'_

And with that, a figure that Serenity could not make out encircle his arm around her and she found herself moving her face closer to his as he did as well till the vision was fading and soon was disappearing. All she could only remember was the person had white hair...

–End of Serenity's Dream–

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Don't go!"

Serenity had woke up by the loud beeping nose of her alarm clock as was looking around her room to what happen to that 'person' in her dream.

"I wonder who that guy was I was dreaming about..."

Lost in thought, Serenity was trying her best to remember what had happen but all she could remember was 'white' and that was it. Shw couldn't figure out what that meant but as she tried her thoughts were irrupted by a barely awake brother entering in her room.

"Hey Serenity...you mind doing me a favor and...I don't know...turn off that alarm before my head explodes!" Siad a very sleepy Joey.

"Huh...OH! Im sorry Joey!" Serenity said as she was soon back in reality realizing that she hasn't turn of her alarm and with very second, Joey was just about to break the darn thing.

"Sorry about that Joey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Ahh, its alright sis. I was meaning to get up early these days since I seem to sleep in till noon" Grin a Half-sleep and half -awake Joey as he walk back to his room to change for the day ahead for them.

"You take a shower Sere' and change and I'll make us some breakfast, k" Joey yelled out from his room so she could here him as he change out of his black tank top into a white T-shirt but kept the sweat pants on.

"Alright Joey, just give me a minute" Serenity yelled back as she got out of bed and wonder a bit to her window and just gazed out to the site she was given and the sun to greet her to.

"White..." Was all that left her mouth as she still wonder of the dream she had.

"Hey are you getting in the shower or what! I don't hear running water there sis!"

With that she was snap back and thought she would just forget about it for now since it was distracting her so much.

'_I'll get back to it soon...maybe Tea might be able to help me out with it...Time to take a nice shower to start the day'_

And with that no settled, she went to a cabinet outside of the hall and grab a pink towel and made her way to the shower to start her day off.

**-Few minutes later-**

Soon after she was done with her shower, Serenity made her way back to her room to change out of her PJ's as Joey made his way to the shower to take his turn.

She was going thru her closet and was trying to figure out what see was going to wear but then deiced to go with a simple outfit. She change out of her PJ's and was now wearing white flutter-sleeve tee and a pair of velvet-trim jeans and was wearing a black and white choker with a small heart shape locket to match.

"There, I think that this well do for today" Serenity said as she examine herself in her mirror to see if she look fine to go out.

She soon made her way out of her room and into the kitchen where a stack of pancakes, eggs, toast, and Orange Juices was waiting for here. Joey had recently learned how to cook, with the help of Tea and Serenity, and was soon the one to make the food around there place even thou he one did almost burn down the place.

Serenity giggle to the thought from Joey's lesson and soon was severing herself a plate and made her way to the table that was across from there kitchen and was soon eating away the delicious meal that Joey had prepare.

" So it seems that my cooking is getting better there huh sis"

She turn her attention to the voice and found Joey standing with his arms folded and with a big grin, feeling proud of the breakfast he made for the two of them. He was out of his PJ's and was in a pair of black cargo pants and was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with thin strips and had the cuffs folded upward on his wrist and was wearing a dog-tag chain around his neck.

" Yup! So fair im not dead yet from these yummy pancakes you made Joey" Serenity smiled as she ate another piece of a pancake.

"Well save some for me alright, don't eat them all" Joey grinned as he made his way to the kitchen and garb a plate and put a big stake on top with his place and another plate with the eggs and toast.

They both sat across from another, chatting away as the y talk about what they might do today while taking bites of Joey's pancakes and soon clean up there mess and made there way to the living room and talk more.

"So Joey, what do we have plan for today on these lovely day" Serenity playfully said as she gave her brother and small giggle and smile as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Well im supposed to get a call from Tea, she know's what's going on so-"

And in just seconds the phone rang right next to Joey who was surprised by the timing of it but pick it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Joey, its me Tea."_

"Hey Tea what's up?

"_Well im at Yugi's home with Tristan and Yugi, he wants you and Serenity to meet up here so we can plan out what were going to do today"_

"Alright then, well be there in a few min's. Later Tea"

Joey hung of the phone and got up to put it back and went back to his room to get his things. He can back is this cell phone in his pocket, his wallet with a chain attach to his pants there apartment key.

"So what's going on Joey?" Serenity asked, not knowing what him and Tea were talking about.

"Oh Tea wants us to go meet Yugi, Tristan, at Yugi's place. So get what you need and well leave when your ready."

"Alright then Joey, just give me a minute" Serenity called out as she made her way to her room to grab here things. She garb her cell phone, a pair if sunglasses which she placed on her head, her deck just in case and place them all in her small white purse and head out to where Joey was waiting outside for her.

"Ya got all you need sis'?"

"Yup, im ready when you are Joey" Serenity said as she flashed a smile to Joey and walked outside to start the day.

Joey locked up the door to there apartment then placed the key into his pocket and soon where off heading to Yugi's place. They were half way there to meet the other's and to pass the time, Joey and Serenity where talking about the duel yesterday and how she did and Joey as giving her tips and all. They were getting closer to Yugi's home when they notice person not to far also heading where they were going.

"Hey Ryou!" Joey yelled over hoping to catch the white-haired teen attention.

To his success, Ryou instantly turn around and notice Joey waving to him and also Serenity who was for some reason a little behind him. He soon walk to Joey and Serenity and greeted them both with a smile and was about to speak till he really notice Serenity.

'_Wow... Serenity looks lovely today. Her cloths really do match her...'_

Just realizing what he was thinking, he quickly shook it off thinking that it was wrong of him to think that way of Serenity but couldn't really help from the site he saw bestow on to him.

"Hey Ryou? You ok there bud?" Joey ask as he notice his friend seem to be into thought.

"Oh forgive me Joey, im alright. So what brings the two of you out today" Ryou asking Joey

"Well me Sere' here are suppose to meet up with Yugi, Tea, and Tristan at Yugi's place."

"Funny that should say that Joey because I was also heading to Yugi's home as well" Ryou told Joey.

"Well since your heading that way's why don't you just walk with us then till we get there Ryou" Joey asked then turn to Serenity.

"We wouldn't mind right Sere'." Joey asked Serenity with a grin on his face.

Serenity only response was a smile node and soon they all were walking to Yugi's place. On the way, Joey was in front a bit and there was Serenity next to Ryou as they continue to walk. Joey was talking in how he got a sweet deal from Yugi's grandpa but both Ryou and Serenity were both into to thought of one another present.

'_I wonder what Ryou is thinking right now...Why is it that when ever im close to him my body feels as if it wants to freeze up all the time and I can feel my cheeks heat up...'_

Another small blush came to her face as such tried her best of not to think of the situation that was in but couldn't help it. She always was like this with Ryou and told herself that she need to control herself more but the more that he was around, the more she felt she lost control...

' _Serenity looks very beautiful today...She has such a lovely natural look, not the need of any make up like other girls...'_

Ryou couldn't help to take small glimp of Serenity next to him. She had a Angelic look to here and also an elvish feature to her as well. Her long silky chest-nut hair was swaying with the small breeze and he found himself at times just wanting to feel it.

'_Why am I thinking such thought of Serenity like this? This is no way to think of her like that, I got to get it together.'_

Soon after what seem like days between Serenity and Ryou, they made it to Yugi's home and enter the small store. Before entering, Ryou went tup a ahead a little and held the door for Joey and Serenity as they enter.

"Thank's Ryou" Joey said as he enter first.

"Your welcome Joey" Ryou gave his friend a smile but then Serenity came second and he heard her voice.

"Thank you Ryou..." Serenity quietly said as she stood there for a second and try not to look into his chocolate brown eyes and look a bit away. Hiding her blush as well.

"Oh..um..your welcome Serenity." Ryou nervously replied as he notice the small pink blush she had on her face. But then soon realized that he had made eye contact with Serenity. Ryou's Chocolate Brown eyes meet with Serenity's Honey colored eyes.

'_His eyes are...they seem to calm and filled with kind and genteelness in them...'_

'_Her eyes are so beautiful...filled with beautiful and life in them...'_

After what felt like forever, the both then broke eye contact with each other feeling both embarrass with what they had just done.

"I-Im sorry Ryou. I didn't mean to stare like that at you." Serenity said nervously trying not to sound as if she couldn't speak.

"I-Its alright love, I didn't mean to stare to." Ryou somehow finally said out but not knowing what he said. Serenity blushed even more when Ryou called her 'love' and almost lost it there.

'_Oh my god! Did he just call me love? No he didn't Or did he? Ahhh! I need to get going!'_

"We better get going before Joey starts to think something must of happen to us."

"Um..alright then..shall we get going then?" Ryou asked as he step aside to let her get pass.

"Ok then, lets get goin-Ahhh!"

Serenity made a quick shriek as she trip while trying not to look at Ryou and wasn't paying attention and trip over her own foot. She was going to have a one way trip to the floor and closed her eyes but didn't feel her face receive the pain that was coming.. She open her eyes to see that she was inches away from the floor when she felt to arms around her and then realizes that those arms belong to.

"Serenity are you ok?" Ryou with concern in his voice. Serenity was paying attention but was still in a bit of shock. It wasn't from the fall, it was when Ryou had caught her. Quickly Serenity snap back and was a little embarrass but the situation they were in.

"Im..Im... alright Ryou, thank you."

"You have to thank me Serenity." Ryou said, smiling at her and glad that she's alright.

"Um...Ryou...not to be rude...but..." Serenity nervously ask with a blush building up on her cheeks.

Just realizing it, Ryou was still holding on to Serenity and with that notice he quickly pick her up and help her to her feet and let go quickly looking away with a blush on his cheeks.

"We better get going now" Was all that Ryou could say, trying his best to change the subject.

"Ok, lets go Ryou"

Soon the two teens walk into the shop and greeted Yugi's Grandfather and told them both that Yugi and the others were upstairs. They thanked him and went up the stair that lead to the upstarts were Yugi and his grandpa live at. They made to the living room were they were all greeted by Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan.

"Hey you's two, what kept ya? We thought that you two's left or something." Joey asked as he made his way to the living room area and sat in the couch with a soda in his hand.

"Oh we were talking to Yugi's Grandpa and realized that we were a tad bit late." Ryou said, trying his best to not being up the event that happen not to long ago with Serenity and him. Knowing Joey and his over protective side with his sister, he was afraid if he told him that Joey would be all over him and decided best that he made up a lie even they he hated to do so.

"Oh ok then, so now that your both here guess we can see what it is that we can do today." Joey said as he took a sip from his soda.

Minutes past and they were all talking about were they should go and making new ideas as they went. Tea was talking to Yugi about a place they she knew that would be great for them to go while Tristan was with Serenity trying his best to make his move on her but with Joey keeping on eye and his little sister and him he didn't get very far.

"Hey I know, why don't we go to that new arcade that just open today" Joey suggested

"Hey ya I forgot about that, they said that its one of the biggest arcade's in the world" Yugi added as he got up from the couch getting excited about the idea..

"Hey that's a great idea, they say its like more of a club then an arcade so it should be fun to go to" Tea said.

"And they got this awesome game that I was wanting to play for a long time right Tristan" Joey grin to his good friend Tristan.

"Yeah! Zombie Houses 3 the vitural game!" They both said at the same time and went into a some what Charlie Angel poses.

The all laugh at the sight of them in there ridiculous pose and soon they were out the door towards the arcade. On the way, they all started to chat with one other until they have gotten there. Joey was talking with you, telling him about the awesome games they had there and even had a Duel area that was specially design like no other. Tristan was with Serenity and was again trying to hit on her since Joey was to busy talking to Yugi with Serenity just walking next to him, trying to figure out what it is he's doing. And that left with Tea talking to Ryou in th back of the group.

"So Ryou, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tea, what is it that you would like to ask me" Ryou said as to wonder what was on Tea's mind.

"Well I was just wondering.." Tea said and continue but in a low voice so that only he and she can hear.

"Did what you say really happen back at the card shop with you and Serenity?"

"Umm...why do you ask Tea?" Ryou nervously asked trying his best to act claim but fail to do so. He was never one to be good as to hide behind a lie and most people could tell if he's hiding something.

"You sure that what only happen Ryou" Tea playfully ask and gave grin a sly grin knowing that there was more to it and knew it.

"Well..."

"Im just playing Ryou, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Tea said, she didn't want to make Ryou feel uncomfortable and decided that she'll just ask him later. Soon the all arrive at the arcade that was in from of them and it was bigger then they thought it was.

"Wow.." Was the only word that left there mouths

"This place is huge!" Joey yelled out in excitement

"I cant believe that they build a place like this in Domino" Yugi said as to be amazed by the size and atmosphere of the place.

"Well lets not just stand out here guys, lets go in!" Serenity yelled out as she was the first one to run up ahead to get inside. Soon all the other were right behind here and as the two automatic doors open, there jaws just dropped.

"I think I died and go to heaven..." Joey said as he was in shock of the inside of the arcade.

The place was three level high with the loud noise of the Games being played and the loud music being played on a dance floor not to far from them. Neon light of different colors lighten the area and laser affects were seen giving the place a kind of club look to it. Almost hundreds of teens where in the building but the place was big enough to let them walk around with ease as that was good for them because it was a very busy day there.

"Where should we go first then?" Ryou ask loud enough so that they could all hear him thru the noise.

"Lets go check out the games they got!" Joey yelled out as he was heading to a near by counter to exchange his money for change.

"Im right be hind you pal! Wait up!" Tristan yelled as he followed Joey thru the crowds.

"Well since those two wont be seen for awhile why don't we go check out that new dueling area that they made for this place?" Yugi suggested

"Sure why not, I might learn a few things there while im there" Serenity smiled and said as they soon made there way to the duel area. On there way there, guys occasionally whistle and called out to the two girls. Tea just ignore them as did Serenity as well but Tea notice how Ryou was when I guy whistle at Serenity. She notice that he had an annoyed face every time a guy did that and thought to herself that maybe, just maybe that Serenity might and Ryou might...

"Where here!" Yugi cried out as he was in awe of the duel area.

Tea train of thought was lost as she soon saw the place that there were at. The duel area was one level lower from were they were standing and had different sections were teens were dueling one another. They were all looking down on the railing that was the safety bar and look down at the action that was going on.

"Wow, I got to come back here with my deck sometime. This is great!" Yugi yelled out in excitement from watching the other duel and wanting to be part of it.

Serenity giggle at Yugi and watch on as people were summoning there creatures and playing there trap and magic cards. While see was looking, a teen that was dueling in the arena notice Serenity above and made a whistle to her. This had got her attention as she wonder who that was and then heard it again and look down to where a teen was waving to her and gave her a wink. She looked away from him but the guy whistle to her again but just ignore him and watch the others duel.

"Hey lets go see how much it is to duel here since were here. I might come back someday." Yugi asked as he was about to head towards the entrance of the arena.

Soon the others followed and were at a booth looking at the prices and how much it was. They also rented out duel disk in case the person didn't have one of there own and had prizes to the people who won can get something from them.

"Wow, this would be a great place for me to learn how to duel better, don't you think Yugi?" Serenity playfully asked with a grin on her face.

"Sure, it be a good experience to learn. Dueling other people rather then Joey and I all the time is a great way to learn."

"It would be awesome to see you duel here Serenity." Tea said as she could imagine Serenity here with her brother and Yugi, going up against others and getting better.

"With this place, this would be a great place for you to come by sometime Serenity. You'll be a great duelist in no time" Ryou added.

"Thanks Ryou" Serenity said giving him a smile

"Her duel, you got to be kidding me!"

A stranger voices was heard from behind and soon had gotten everyone's attention wanting to know who it belong to. It was the teen that Serenity saw dueling below then and kept whistling at her.

"Maybe she should leave you loser's behind and come with me if she wants to know a thing or two bout dueling" The teem said.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to just come up to us and say that mister!" Tea said anger to the guy that just made that comment. The guy was about tall as Ryou and had black short spiky hear and was wearing a white cargo vest, black baggy pants and a black visor that was in backwards.

"Whoa, whoa there babe. First of all the name is Trent and second, come on, her duel? This little girl here? Hahaha"

This mad Tea even more upset as she was, being called 'babe' but some pig-hot shot was one thing but to make fun of Serenity was another.

"Say you can say that to her, what makes you all high and mighty here?" Yugi asked, also upset by what Trent said.

"Well first your talking to a guy who won seven duel's in a row here. Was hoping to get a decent challenge but guess not." Trent said as he fix his visor on. Just about Ryou was going to say something, Serenity step in.

"Well if you think that you soo good and all, how about that you duel against me then Mr. Big shot." Serenity spat back at Trent.

"You against me? Ha! This should be interesting then. Tell ya what, lets make a beat. If I lose to you I'll apologize to ya and also give you all the points I got for the prizes they got." Trent said.

"If I lose to you?"

"Then you have to go on a date with me then sweety." Trent slyfully said as he gave Serenity a wink.

"Deal then."

"You sure that you want to do this Serenity?" Yugi ask her with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah Serenity, lets just leave this jerk and go find your brother" Tea added.

"Im sure that I want to do this, it will be good to know that im going to wipe this jerk her grin his face" Serenity said with confidence in her voice.

"Ooo, im so scared. Lets go then sweet thang" Trent said as he left to get ready for the next duel against Serenity

"Hey can you two do me a favor please?" Serenity asked looking at Tea and Yugi

"Sure what is it?" Yugi asked

"Can you go find my brother and bring him here please. I want him to see my first duel against someone that's not you two" Serenity grin to him knowing that this was really going to be her first real test on dueling.

"Sure thing Serenity, well be back in a hurry. Come on Yugi" Tea cried out and pulled him with her into the crows. Soon they were gone it was now just Ryou and Serenity there.

"You really sure that you want to do this Serenity?" Ryou asked

"Im sure, could you do me a favor and hold my purse for me please?"

"Sure thing love" Ryou said as he took her purse and gave her a smile. "Good luck to you Serenity, I know that you'll beat him."

"Thanks Ryou" Serenity said and gave him a 'V' for victory sign with here fingers, not knowing that she was blushing again from calling her 'love'

As Serenity made her way to the booth with Ryou following along with her, she saw Trent standing with that smirk on his face. Oh how much she wants to get ride of that smirk.

"Bout time you got here, thought you might of gotten scared of me, haha" Trent said as he slip on his Duel disk. His duel disk was custom made, they made now that you can order a duel disk that can come in different colors. His duel was his Duel pad was black and white that seem to match him.

"Since you don't seem to have a duel disk, I rented you one to use. See, I can be a nice guy when I want to be and soon you'll see more of it when we go on I date babe, ha"

Serenity just rolled her eyes to the comment and grab the duel disk from his hand and slip it on. It wasn't like her but it would have to do for now. On her last birthday, Joey had surprise her with a custom duel disk. It was sky blue and was outlined with silver. It was one of the things so took care of since it cost Joey quite a bit but was happy with him.

They made there way out to the duel area and was soon on each side of the area. Serenity being far left while Trent was on the far right side. Ryou had meanwhile went back up to the balcony area where he say Serenity ready to throw it done with Trent.

"Good luck Serenity, I know you can do it!" Ryou yelled out to her and waved so she know were he was. She say him and smile and waved back, knowing Ryou was the one watching her made her a bit nervous but then had for full attention to her opponent straight ahead.

"So babe, ya ready to go up against the big boys here" Trent sarcastically said as he slipped in his deck into the duel disk.

"First of all, the name's not 'babe' its Serenity so get it right" Serenity shot back putting her deck into the duel disk as well.

"And second of all, all I see is a annoying little child that needs to be taught a lesson" Serenity yelled back and Oh's and laugh's were head above as teens watch the two bout to square off against one another.

"Yeah, yeah, say whatever you want. I already know how this is going to end. The only thing I need to do is plan were you and I are going." Trent said as he activated his duel disk.

"Well see about that." shot back Serenity as she also activated her Duel disk.

–Else where–

"Ahhhhh! Die Zombie die!"

"Dude get my back!"

"Im trying! Im trying!

**Game Over**

"Ahhh man! And we were's sooo close to beat the game!" Joey cried out as the exit out of the vitural game that they were in.

"I know! That game is awesome! We got to beat it Joey" Tristan said as they were about to go play it again.

"You beat it! Hey is that Tea and Yugi I see?" Joey asked his friend as he tried to make out the two people that were heading there way.

"Hey it is, but where's Serenity and Ryou. Weren't they with them?"

Tea and Yugi finally made it to the two and were all tired from getting thru the people. Finally after a few seconds, Tea spoke up to Joey.

"Hey Joey you got to come with us, its real important" Tea said, catching here breath in between when given the chance.

"More important then Zombie Houses 3, nah I think I'll pass" Joey said as he was about to head back in line to play again.

"Its your sister, Serenity. She is about to duel to some guy in the duel arena" Yugi said as he also was tired from the long walk. This caught Joey in an insist.

"My sister is what! Why did you tell me that before!" Joey cried out as her was then seen hurrying off to the duel arena.

"Im guess that this is Serenity's first duel against some that she doesn't know huh." Tristan said as he watch Joey disappear soon later.

"Well not just anyone, some Jerk came to her and was telling her that she couldn't duel." Tea said as she remember's Trent comment and him calling her babe, that really got to her.

"Yeah and now she's going to duel him and if she loses she has to go on a date with him to." Yugi added.

"WHAT! HEY WAIT UP JOEY!" And soon after that Tristan was off catching up to Joey to the duel arena.

"I hope that she will be ok Yugi" Tea said with a bit of worry in her voice. " I cant stand to know that she has to go out with that creep."

"Im sure that she'll be fine but we better hurry to so that we can at least watch her" Yugi added as Tea agreed and soon were off to see Serenity duel against Trent.

–Back at the Duel arena–

"Life points set to 4000! Duel holograph activated! Duel monster censors online!" A loud voice from above said as it had set the duel.

"Time to get this show on the road! HA!" Trent yelled out as he pulled out five cards from his deck.

"Time so teach a lesson not to judge other! HA!" Serenity yelled back as she drew five cards as well.

'_You can do it Serenity, I know you can. And if you lose..."_

Ryou couldn't bare to see Serenity going out with that guy that treated her so poorly, if it was his decision he would be the one to duel against him. But this was Serenity's battle and she was determine to beat this guy no matter what.

"Go get him love!"

Serenity heard that word again and was about to blush was to focus one Trent. This is her first real duel and she's not going to let this guy win.

Ok then Trent lets go!"

"Back at you babe!"

And with that the duel was about to began with both of them yelling out those famous words.

"LET"S DUEL!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that this was as good as my first one that I did! I hope that I didn't make it to long for you all to read, heehee. I need to learn when to stop at a good point... Any who, thankie for reading it and reviews are always welcome! Thankie again!**  



	3. Serenity vs the Jerk! The invataion?

Hey everyone! SilentAngel here with chapter 3 ready to read! I hope that this one is as good as my other two chapter. Who would of thought that writing about a duel would take sooo long, haha. But I did it and here it is for you to all and read and tell me what you think of it with lovely reviews! Oh and one more thing! If you see this sign **(-)** that means that it is a card that I made up so thought I tell you that sooner. And I would like to thank again **'ravens secret stalker'** and **'xXxEndless SymphonyxXx'** for the reviews. Thankie sooo much!

**Disclaimer**: Noo I don't freak'n own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the wonderful characters that are in it! The only things I own are the people I make up, the story, and the cards to that are marked with this **(-)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:Duel! The invitation

"Gang way! Coming thru! Move it people!"

"Joey what up man!"

Joey was trying his best to get thru the people that seem to just come to block him to his sister. Tristan was trying his best trying to keep up while not knocking over anyone but Joey kept going and not showing any sign of slowing down.

"Come on Tea! We got to hurry to the Duel arena" Yugi yelled back to wear Tea was trying to keep up to Yugi.

"Im trying Yugi!" Tea cried out as she was trying not to lose site of Yugi but the people around her weren't making it easy for her

–At the Duel arena–

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Serenity life points: 4000**

**Trent life points: 4000**

Crowds soon come over as to watch the Duel that was about to begin. Ryou was one of the spectators and had his attention to Serenity. This was her first real duel against a real opponent and prayed that she would do fine. He couldn't help but study the features that Serenity had when she was down there. She had the same sprite as her brother whenever she duel with Yugi and Joey but with out the to _'high-confidence' _that Joey seem to have.

"Like Brother like sister it seems" Ryou whisper to himself as he continue to watch from above.

"I think I'll be a nice guy and let you go first babe. Like they say, ladies first." Trent, who had the same smirk on his face, said sarcastically to Serenity while looking over the cards he had in his hand.

"Fine, but don't complin later on when I beat you sorry butt! Ha!" Serenity shot back as she drew her six card from her deck.

So far Serenity seem to have a good hand, she was holding to:

**Mystical Elf (800/2000) (level:4 type: monster)**

**Gemini Elf (1900/900) (level: 4 type monster)**

**Magic Cylinder (type: Trap)**

**Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) (level: 4 type: monster effect)**

**Pot of greed (type: Normal Magic)**

**Silver bow and arrow (type: Magic equip)**

'_Hmmm, I have a good hand here so far but I got to be careful. Who knows what cards that jerk there has ready for me.'_

So careful checking to see all her options before playing any card, Ryou told her that the best win is a strategic win. Almost losing her train of thought by the mention of Ryou, she shook it off and played her move.

"Alright! I'll start the duel with summoning 'Gemini Elf' (1900/900)in attack mode!"

And with that the twin's know as 'Gemini Elf' were brought to the field both battle ready for whatever was ahead of them. Hoping that this was a good way to start off, Serenity continued.

"I'll then place one faced down card and I'll end my turn there." Serenity said, satisfied with her move as the card appeared behind "Gemini Elf'. Hoping that Trent would fall for her trap 'Magic Cylinder', she just hope and pray for the best as it was now Trent's turn.

"Ha! That's all you got so far? No sweat for a guy like me!" Trent yelled out as her drew his six card and place it in his hand.

"Now! I'll bring out 'Zombyra the Dark' (2100/500) in attack mode! And I think I'll have him attack you little elf's there. Go 'Zombrya'! attack her 'Gemini Elf' with sky falling slash attack!"

As soon as the command was given, Trent creature jump high in to the air and came at a high speed towards Serenity's 'Gemini Elf'. It was now a time for her to act now.

"Hold it there Trent! I activate a trap card! Go 'Magic Cylinder'!" Serenity cried out as she activated her card quickly before her creature was attacked. Two large cylinders soon were brought out and the attack by 'Zombrya' was into one cylinder and out the other heading straight to Trent. He was soon contacted with the attack and was push back by it and the sound of life points could be heard as he regain to his feet.

**Serenity life points: 4000**

**Trent life points: 1700**

"Grrrr, lucky move there. Don't let it go to your head yet! This duel has only started! " Trent said as he was annoy by the people above saying _'Whoa check out that move she played'_ and _'I beat that guys is going to lose this one'_

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn there. Make your move!" Trent yelled out as he was tick of and ready for her.

"Told you not to complain since I went first there Trent. Ha!" Serenity playfully said with a grin on her face, happy to know that Trent wasn't so happy now.

"Now lets see here..."

Serenity drew a good card on that draw, it was a magic card called 'Change of Heart'. It was a card that was given to her by Ryou and she first told everyone about her starting to duel. Everyone else had given her a card as well. Yugi gave her the 'Gemini Elf", Tea gave her 'Magician of faith', Tristan gave her a trap card called 'Solomon Judgement', and Joey gave her 'Mystical Elf'. She like them all and thank them for the cards but she kept the 'Mystical Elf' and "Change of Heart' closer to her.

"Well its time to end this duel now Trent and I have just a card to do it!" Serenity said as she reveled that card she was about to play.

"I play the magic card knows as 'Change of Heart'! This card lets me control one of your monster's on your side and let me use them for what ever I want till the end of my turn and I'll use it on your 'Zombrya'!" Serenity explain out as she saw the look of horror on Trent's face.

Up above, Ryou watch as his favorite card was played on Serenity's turn. He couldn't help by smile to know that the card she use used to be his but gave it to Serenity to help her duel.

"Oh no! What ever shall I do!" Trent said in as if he was sacred of Serenity. "Oh wait I know what I'll do. I'll play this! A trap know as 'Magic Jammer'!"

With that, A magic circle was on the field and mist came up to Serenity's 'Change of Heart' and destroyed it before its effect could be played.

"See, by discarding one of my cards from my hand Im allowed to negate and destroy a magic card that my opponent plays. To bad." Trent said with a light chuckle liking how he acted with her.

Serenity just watch as one of the card's she cherished was soon destroyed into pieces in front of her. She felt as if someone took a stab to her heart and laughing to what they did.

'_No...Not Ryou's card..'_

She felt like just dropping to the ground as she could fell tears coming to her eyes. Up above, Ryou wince a little when he saw his favorite card destroyed but his attention soon was on Serenity. He notice the blank look on her face and was wondering what happen to her, as if her sprite was ripped apart from her.

"Hey you! You still alive there! Hurry up and make you move or did you give up already. Haha!" Trent spoke as he stood there with that same smirk on his face.

'_Not his card...out of all the cards I have, why did it had to be his...'_

Not hearing what Trent said, she was lost in thought of what happen to Ryou's card. She felt like just giving up until a familiar voice broke thru to her.

"Serenity!"

Looking up to find the voice, it was no other then Ryou above looking down at her. Feeling as if he was going to yell to her that she was a horrible person to let his card get destroyed, but it wasn't..

"Serenity! I know that you can still win! Don't let Trent words get the best of you! I know you can do it love! You can do it!"

"Ryou..."

Feeling her sprite coming back to her, she smile to him and soon was back in the duel.

"No Trent Im not giving up...And Im not going to lose to a creep like you! You may have got ride of magic card, but my sprite is still up thanks to someone up above!" Serenity spoke out as she look up to were Ryou was and gave him a smile and a wink as well.

Ryou notice it and blush a deep red by her action but return with a smile of his own to her. With that Serenity continue with her turn.

"Now then, I'll switch my 'Gemini Elf' (1900/900) from attack to defense mode and then I'll also summon 'Mystical Elf' (800/2000) in defense mode also!" Serenity cried out as she placed the card on the duel disk and branded up her creature.

Now she had two monster to protect her, her 'Gemini Elf' both of them in defense mode with there arms up and now a second card that she cherished, the 'Mystical Elf' who was on the field chanting away a spell while her body glowed as well.

"But im not down yet, I'll also play a magic card called 'Pot of Greed'! This magic card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck so lets see what I get."

Serenity drew her two cards, careful seeing now what cards she held in her hand. She was now holding four in her hands:

**Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) (level: 4 type: monster effect)**

**Silver bow and arrow (type: Magic equip)**

**Negate Attack (type: trap)**

**WingWeaver (level:7 type: monster)**

Looking over the two cards she had drew, she thought out of a way that she might be able to win after all. It might not work, but ti was better then nothing for her.

"I'll set one card face down and call it an end there Trent, go on" Serenity said as her faced down card had appeared behind her 'Mystical Elf'.

"Alright then! Time to make my move! Ha!" Trent yelled across as he drew his next card.

–Meanwhile-

"Almost there!"

""Hey Joey would you mind waiting for us at least!" Tea shouted across as they almost lost Joey to another crowd working there way closer to the duel arena.

"Don't worry Tea, were almost there so if we lose him well see him soon" Yugi said as he doge another person, making his way in and out of the crowd.

"Yeah, I hope that Serenity didn't lose to this creep you guys told us. How dare he say that about sweet Serenity like that!" Tristan said in and anger tone as he made it up to Joey.

After what seem forever with the endless flood of people, they finally made to the duel arena where they were greeted by tons of people, all looking ov the balcony as the action went on below.

"Great! We make it out of one crowd and into to another!" Joey heavily sign out as he try to make his way over to get a good view of his sister, despite not really knowing where she was.

"Hey isn't that Ryou over there?" Yugi said as he notice a figure with long white hair looking down the balcony.

"Hey it is Ryou! Lets see if he got a view of the duel!" Joey cried out as in no time he was push threw the people to make to his friend.

"Ryou! Hey Ryou!"

Ryou attention from Serenity was soon turn to the voice that was calling out his name and soon found out it was no other the Joey and the others making there way to him.

"Hey Joey, seems that you had a bit of a hard time getting to her" Ryou said as he smile to his friends making there way also to the edge of the balcony.

"Yeah well we would have been here soon if _someone _could of listen to use soon instead of going off to play his little game." Tea said in an annoyed tone when see meant someone she look right at Joey.

"Hey im sorry ok? Now then...Where's Serenity!" Joey said as he look down to find the location of his younger sister.

"She's right over there not to far from where we are." Ryou enlighten Joey and pointed in the direction on to where to look. He soon found her and with all he had left, took and deep breath and...

"Serenity!"

Serenity notice the voice in a heart beat and look up to where Ryou was and saw Joey and the others joining Ryou and watching her duel.

"Hey Joey! It's about time you got here!" Serenity shouted back as she gave him a playfully smile and waved to them all.

"Well we had a little trouble getting here! But we made it and now we can watch you duel! Go get him little sis'" Joey shouted as he smiled back and waved.

"Take that guy down Serenity!" Tristan added also waving his arms.

"Yeah! So that creep that he can't say those things and get away with them!" Tea shouted

"You can do it Serenity!" Yugi also yelled out.

Serenity sprite rose higher knowing that she has her brother and friends there to support here. She always felt stronger when she had people give her hope and telling her not to ever give up. With a heart full of faith and confidence, Serenity looked on to Trent and gave him a smirk of her own.

"Trent, even if you do win, and I guaranteed you won't, I'm always a winner because I have people who care about me and always there to give me the support I need! So lets go!" Serenity cried out, ready to whatever Trent had in store for her.

"Hmph! I don't need cheerleaders to give me confidence to win. I always know that im going to win! And now I'll show you!" Trent shouted back as he played his turn.

"Now! I'll start off by sacrificing my 'Zombyra the Dark' (2100/500) to bring out this bad boy! The powerful 'Summoned Skull'(2500/1200)in attack mode!"

With that, Trent slap down his card and soon lighting and flashes were going off in the arena as a clouds come up above Trent and soon the 'Summoned Skull' descended from a open whole from the dark clouds and made its way down to the field.

"Ha! With a high attack power I can easily get rid of you little defense there! So lets go! 'Summoned Skull'! Attack her 'Gemini Elf' with lighting strike attack!"

As the command was given to his monster, his 'Summoned Skull' conjured up bolts of lighting and unleashed them all heading towards Serenity's creature.

"Oh no! Serenity's 'Gemini Elf'!' Tea let out a shriek as the attack was coming closer with every second.

"Not so fast there Trent! Did you forget about my face down card there? " Serenity said as she grin to know that her plan was about to happen after all.

"I play my face down card! A trap knows as 'Negate Attack'!" Serenity cried out as the face down card was flipped open and reveled to all could see and went into action.

"With this trap card played I can negate the attack of you 'Summoned Skull'!"

Soon a swirling vortex appeared in from of Serenity's 'Gemini Elf' and was about to suck in the lighting bolts from Trent's'Summoned Skull' until...

"Sorry to burst you bubble there babe but I knew that you had a trap ready for me so I'll play my face down of my own! Go 'Trap Jammer'!" Trent yelled out as he activated his face down to take action.

"See this trap card lets me negate my opponent's trap card that they play in battle and destroys it. So say bye-bye to your little vortex there." Trent chuckled as soon the trap was played. Another magic circle smiler to his 'Magic Jammer' lit up on the ground and purple mist come from it and soon the vortex that was protecting Serenity's 'Gemini Elf' was soon vanish.

"No! My trap card!" Serenity shriek as she say here vortex soon disappear leaving her monster vulnerable to the oncoming attack.

"Serenity" Joey cried out as he watched her creature get hit by the attack and soon was destroy as an explosion went off followed by a puff of smoke. The others watch in grief to see her monster destroy and to see Trent with that trade mark smirk of his.

"Grrrrrrr! I'll kill him when I get my hands on him!" Joey yelled out as he was about to jumped down from the balcony to the arena below.

"Joey claim down! Don't get so worked up! She's not out yet!" Yugi said as he tried to claim his hot temper friend. Ryou and Tristan both had to grab his arms as Joey struggle against them both to free himself from there tight grip.

"Joey please claim down! Your sister is doing fine! Just believe she can do it! Plus it's a high jump from down there, you'll break both of your legs before you even have a chance with Trent." Ryou calmly said as to relax his friend. Joey soon started stop his struggle and they both let go of his arms.

"Your right, I shouldn't be acting like this. Joey calmly said. "This si my sister's first duel and I should be there to support her, it's what she always done for me."

"Were all here to support her Joey and I know that she'll do fine with her big brother here." Ryou cheerfully said as he gave his friend a smile to reassure him.

"Alright then! Go Serenity! You can win!" Joey yelled down, giving his sister all his support that he had.

Serenity turn and gave him smile and nod and turn her attention to the situation that she was in and focus back on the duel.

"I'm still in this game Trent and ready to take you down!"

"Let's see you can then babe." Trent snorted back as he ended his turn there and now it was Serenity turn.

'_My plan seem to be down for now, all I can now do is to have faith in my deck and hope for the best. That's all I can do.'_

"Here I go! Ha!" Serenity yelled out as she drew her next card.

She look over the card she had now had, it was the magic card 'Graceful Charity' and it came a good time indeed.

"I'll play the card I just drew called 'Graceful Charity'! It allows me to draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!"

Serenity played her magic card and an angel appeared onto the field and emitted a ball of glowing light from her hands and shot it up where it broke into pieces and rain down onto the field. This allowed her to draw the three cards that she was allowed to.

As she drew her cards, she looked over them all carefully and discard two of them to the graveyard and add the rest to her hand. Now she was holding the following:

**Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) (level: 4 type: monster effect)**

**Monster Reborn (type normal magic)**

**WingWeaver (2750/2400)(level:7 type: monster)**

**(-)Calling forth angel's (type: normal magic)**

**(-)Heaven's blessed blade (type: equip magic)**

'_Looks like my plan still be able to pull off'_

"Ok then Trent, its time to end this duel here and now!"

"You told me that already and look what happen. Im still here and I don't think that im going anyway soon."

"Really? Well I let my cards show you that I do mean it this time." Serenity happily said as she saw Trent's face change when he saw her smile.

"W-w-what do you have plan there?" Trent stuttered as he knew Serenity was up to something.

"Instead of me explaining it to you, why don't I just show you! I play the magic card **(-)**'Calling forth Angel's'! Serenity cried out as the card appeared on her side and did its effect.

"What does that card do?" Trent asked, not knowing of its power's and soon a gate appeared next to Serenity.

"Well this magic card allows me to special summon a level four or lower fairy type monster from either from my hand, deck or graveyard. And I'll summon a creature form my deck knows as **(-)**'Rouge Angel fighter' in attack mode (1800/1500)!"

The gates that were next to her soon open and a beckon of light shoot out from it that blinded Trent for a bit and soon her **(-)**'Rouge Angel fighter' flew out and circle over Trent and made its way to Serenity side of the field.

"So you summon another creature, big deal. I still got my 'Summon Skull' here who's still the strongest on the field and ready to take out the angel of yours!" Trent yelled out as to his thought's was the Serenity made a mistake but his thought wasn't even close to right.

"I know that Trent but I didn't say I was done there" Serenity said with a smile on her face. "For you see, im going to sacrifice my **(-)**'Rouge Angel fighter'(1800/1500) and my 'Mystical Elf'(800/2000) so that I can bring out my creature, the one and only 'WingWeaver'(2750/2400) in attack mode!"

Serenity's two monster were soon glowing with light as they soon disappear above her and a flashing light broke out causing everyone who was watching the duel shutting there eyes to open them to she Serenity's creature floating down with all of her six wings spread across from her angelic body.

"Now who has the strongest creature Trent? Seem like it was me all along." Serenity playfully and sarcastically said as she had a grin on her face.

"YEAH! That's the way to play! Keep at him Serenity! Show him that your true duelist material!" Joey yelled out, excited to see his sister having control of the duel now.

"So what if you 'WingWeaver' is stronger then my 'Summon Skull'! Even if you do get ride of him I'll still be in the game!" Trent cried out as his smirk came onto his face but then quickly left as Serenity continued.

"I know that my creature can get ride of you monster so that's why I have these to help me out." Serenity said as she showed Trent the cards to help her. "First I'll play the magic card 'Monster Reborn' to bring back my 'Mystical Elf'(800/2000) back from the graveyard in attack mode!"

Light shined in front of here as soon her 'Mystical Elf' was brought back alive and chanting away with her spell.

"But im not even done with that Trent! I also play another magic card called **(-)**'Heaven's blessed Blade'!" Soon a pillar of light was shot down and a sword fell from the light and stab it's way to the ground and was glowing with power.

"See this magic card allows me to equip to a monster that is a attribute of light and my 'WingWeaver' fits the description very well. Don't you think so Trent?" Serenity grin as her angel grabbed the blessed sword and pick it up with light shining from it.

"Give my 'WingWeaver' a power boost of 1000 attack points, making her even stronger then she once was!"

And with that, her 'WingWeaver' body was also glowing with the sword as her attack points rose from 2750 to 3750. Trent watch in horror as the creature became way powerful then it was without the sword.

"Now to finish you once and for all. 'WingWeaver'! Attack his 'Summon Skull' with heaven's slash attack!" Serenity yelled out and soon her angel flew up above and came coming down with a slash of the sword cutting the 'Summon Skull into two and quickly explode and was left with a puff of smoke and life points drop for Trent.

**Serenity life points: 4000**

**Trent life points: 450**

"Serenity going to win!" Tea squealed out as she watch on to Serenity's next order.

"She got this duel in the bag now!" Tristan added

"Go for it Serenity!" Yugi also yelled out

"Go Serenity!" Ryou and Joey both yelled out at the same time.

"I told you that I wasn't going to lose to you Trent and if you don't believe me still then let me next attack be proof for you. Go 'Mystical Elf' (800/2000)! Attack Trent directly and end this duel right now with Ancient Elvan Magic attack!"

Her 'Mystical Elf' obeyed the order and conjured up a ball of bright white light and sent it hurling straight to Trent who took the full blast of the attack and was knock down and soon his life points reached to a dropping zero.

**Serenity life points: 4000**

**Trent life points: 0**

"She did it!" Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan yelled when Serenity finally defeated Trent and soon the whole crowd where yelling and screaming to the duel they witness.

"Well done love, I knew you could do it.." Ryou silently whisper to himself as he watch Serenity look up to them and gave them a wink and a 'V' for victory with her finger's.

"So Trent, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Serenity ask as she made her way to the other side of the duel arena and offer a hand to help him up. Trent just stayed there for a few seconds with his eyes closed and soon a smirk cam to his face, Serenity thought that he was going to say something ruse like he did before but she didn't she heard a small laugh from him.

"What so funny Trent?" Serenity ask as to wonder what the teen boy was up to

"Hahahaha! That was the best duel that I ever had!" Trent yelled up as he took Serenity's hand and got up. This confused Serenity a lot and was about to speak but Trent continued.

"I take back all I said bout you Serenity, that was an awesome duel with you! You have all it takes to be a great duelist! Great Duel Serenity" Trent smiled and said and put his hand out to shake Serenity's

"Great duel with you to Trent." Serenity smile back and shook his hand and thanked him again.

"Hey let's all go down where Serenity is at" Yugi suggested when the duel had ended.

"Yeah! I got a piece of my mind I'd like to share with that guy!" Joey yelled out as he soon was off on his way to the bottom part of the arena.

"Oh boy, we better hurry before get's us kicked out of this place." Tea said with a sigh and the other's nodded and soon were of to stop a temper Joey before he cause trouble.

They were soon down on the bottom with Serenity and Trent coming out thru the exit. Seeing that all of her friends were coming Serenity gave them all a smile as the approached.

"Wow Serenity, that duel was great!"

"Thank you Yugi, I had lots of fun dueling and hope to do it again soon." Serenity giggled out and smiled at her friends

"Cant wait to see you duel again Serenity, your doing better and better." Tea added as she hugged her good friend.

"Thanks Tea, cant wait for the next one." Serenity said as she return the hug to her good friend.

"Yeah and will all be there to watch you." Tristan added, about to hug Serenity but was soon pushed over by Joey making his way to Trent.

"Say pal, I got's a word with you's so you better be ready!" Joey said in an anger tone and was about to go after the guy till Trent spoke up.

"I got something to say to you to. Your sister is an amazing duelist!." This completely caught Joey off guard as he fell to the ground.

"Say what?" Joey ask, now very confused.

"Yeah, she pulled of sweet moves and was able to beat me with no problem. She must have great help from you." Trent said with a smile, this made Joey blush a little.

"Well I might have taught her a few things and...Hey, hey! Wait a min here! Aren't you's the jerk who I heard that said some rude things to my sis here!" Joey said as his anger was back in him.

"Yes and I want to say that im very sorry for all that I said to your sister and your friends. Forgive me rudeness towards you all." Trent said as he bowed to them all.

"Umm...apologia accepted?" Joey said not knowing what to say.

"Well Serenity, look forward to our next duel and hope that it will be as great as the one we had." Trent said as he was about to leave.

"You to Trent, hope to duel you again." Serenity said as she smile at him before he was about to leave but he then turn around.

"Oh one more thing. Here ya go Serenity." Trent said as he handed Serenity a blue card with numbers on it.

"What's this for Trent?" Serenity ask not knowing what the card did.

"It's a points keeper that keeps track the wins and loses I take. For every win that I took points were added to this card and since I won all my duels with out any lost, my points double up." Trent said with a smirk. "Use them at the both were I rented the duel disk for you to you can get a rare card for a prize and with the points I got im sure you can get a sweet card." Trent said as he flashed a smile to her,

"You don't have to give me this Trent." Serenity said and was about to give it back till he spoke up again.

"A deal's a deal Serenity, you won and I told you if you win I would say sorry and give you my duel points. I always keep to my word, its what a duelist does" Trent happily said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank's Trent" Serenity said as she smile back at him.

"Well im out of here, see you guys around. Maybe we should all hang out sometime. Later's" Trent said as he walk away and waved back as he left.

"He's not such a bad guy after all." Tea said as they watch him disappear into the crowd.

"Not all duelist are rude, they can become good friends at the end of a duel just like Trent." Ryou added.

"Yeah, so what you guys say we go over to that booth and get Serenity a rare card" Joey said as the other's agree and made there way to the both which wasn't that far off. All of them were off expect Ryou as he heard Serenity called out his name.

"Um..Ryou? Could you wait a second." Serenity nervously asked and Ryou nodded and turn his attention to Serenity.

"What is it love?" Ryou as kindly and was wondering what Serenity wanted to ask him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For being there for me" Serenity said as a blush grew on her face and turn her face a bit to the side.

"You don't need to thank me Serenity, I'm always here for you no matter what." Ryou gently said and this made her blush even more then she was. Her face was soon upward and her honey colored eyes look straight into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes.

"Ryou...I..." Serenity was about to finish tell she heard her voice begin called out by no other then her brother Joey.

"Hey Serenity, are you's twp going to stand there all day or what?" Joey said as he made his way back to where Ryou and Serenity were still at.

"Oh sorry Joey, were coming. Right Ryou" Serenity said as her mind was back to normal as to what happen not seconds ago.

"Right love, let's go then." Ryou said and without warning, Serenity took Ryou hand into her as she lead him thru the crowd and to the booth not to far ahead. This made him blush but he didn't mind at all. Instead he squeezed her hand a little and was return with a small squeeze of her own.

They were soon at the booth with the others and Tea notice that Ryou and Serenity were holding hands and gave her friend a look and a grin to what she saw. Serenity notice it and so did Ryou as they wonder why she was giving them that look till it hit them that they were still holding hands. Looking up to one another the quickly let go before anyone else could see and both had deep crimson blushes on there faces.

"So what card are ya going to get sis'?" Joey asked not seeing Ryou holding his sister's had which was a good thing Ryou, he could just imagine him getting beaten to a pulp by Joey while him yelling at him not to ever do that again.

"Umm...Im not to sure, lets see hoe many points I have on this card from Trent."

Serenity made her way to the booth and handed the duel disk that she was given to use during the duel with Trent and an assistant took her card and ran it thru.

"Well it say's that you have 2050 points on this card." The assistant said as she handed back the card to Serenity.

"Wow, that's a lot of points that Trent had there." Yugi said over looking at the cards that Serenity had a choices at. "You can get almost any card you want."

"So what card ya want sis'?"

"Umm...well"

Serenity looked at all the cards that were offer to here, she didn't know which one to chose from till and idea had came to mind.

"Well I was wondering...Instead of me chose a card...I was wonder.." Serenity said while a blush crawled its way up to her face. " I was wondering...do you think you can chose for me Ryou..if you don't mind."

"Me Serenity?" Ryou asked as to what to think what he should say. "Are you sure Serenity?" The only respond he was given from her was a slight nod while she look down a bit.

"Ok then love, if you wish for me to do so." And with that, Ryou made his way to the counter over looking the cards that he had a chose from.

'_Hmmm, I wonder what card I could get that can fit her well...'_

Ryou over looked all the cards once more until he founds one that seem just perfect for Serenity to have and a smile came to his face.

'_That one. That one os perfect for her to have.'_

He then asked for the assistant to help him and handed over the card and asked for the card that had gotten his attention. The assistant came back to Ryou and handed him a plastic case that contain the card inside for it wouldn't be damage.

"I wonder what card Ryou chose for Serenity?" Yugi wonder as he watched his white-haired friend come back with the card in hand.

"Here you go Serenity, I hope you liked the chose I made for you." Ryou warm smile as he handed her the plastic case with the card. The others soon where behind here as to take a look at the card and were in awe with Ryou's chose, especially Serenity who had a deep blush on her face.

The card that Ryou chose was called 'Guardian Angel Joan' (2800/2000). It had a picture of a women who was beautifully dressed with glowing angel wings in the back and a lighten up sky in the background.

"Thank you so much Ryou, I love it." Serenity said as she smiled at the card that Ryou had given her.

"Your welcome love, im glad that you like it."

When her attention was on Ryou now, she was about to speak until a voice was heard coming towards them.

"Hey you! Are you the girl that was dueling not to long ago?"

They all turn around to see a tall man coming up to them asking if Serenity was the one dueling earlier. The man was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a long black trench coat with sunglasses on top of his head.

"Um..yes. May I ask who you are?" Serenity ask as to wonder who this guy was.

"Oh forgive me to be rude. My name is Todd and I was watching your duel early with that guy and had to meat you and let me say that was a great duel young lady."

"Um..thank you."

"So what you want with my sis' mister?" Joey asked the Todd wanting to know what he wanted with Serenity.

"Well I wanted to know if she was duelist and if so has she ever enter a tournament before?"

"Yes I am a duelist and no I never really enter to any tournament. Im still a beginner." Serenity said as Todd continued.

"You should think about entering one and I know just the one you should go to." Todd said as he reached inside his trench coat and pulled out a flyer and handed it to Serenity.

" 'The Return of Battle City Tournament'?" Serenity read out wondering what it was but Todd explained.

"Ya see, I also forgot to mention that I work for the Kiba corporation and want you to know that mister Seto Kiba is throwing another Tournament together called 'The Return of Battle City' and I think that you should enter in it. With you talent im sure you can be the winner of it and have the title 'King of Games' or in this case the 'Queen of Games'." Todd chuckled.

"Another tournament that Kiba is putting together?" Yugi asked Todd as to want to know more about it.

"Yup, since the last tournament was so popular here he decided to throw another one but this time its world wide."

"World wide?" All of them said as to wonder what he meant by that.

"Yes, meaning that duelist from all over the world will be coming here to Domino to take part of it. It will be the biggest tournament ever!"

"Wow, duelist from all over the world. How exciting that sounds." Yugi said as to wanting to know more about it.

"And you think that im good enough for this?" Serenity asked puzzled by Todd's action. She was surprise that he would think that she was a great duelist let only enter it and win it all.

"Course you good enough Serenity, you should definitely enter it." Joey said as he placed his hand on his sister shoulder and grin at her. "This may be the perfect timing to put what I taught ya to the test."

"Will it be the same rules as the last 'Battle City tournament Todd?" Ryou asked also interested by this. Todd just smile and spoke out.

"Well lets just say yes and no." Todd said out as his grin increase.

"What ya mean yes and no? Huh Todd." Joey asked wanting to know what he meant by that.

"Well lets just say the rules are the same but a few twist thrown in to make it more exciting and fun for the duelist. I don't want to give all away so ya have to enter it if you want to know more on what I mean. The directions to where to sign up are on the back of the flyer I gave you. Hope that you take part of it Serenity, good luck to ya." And with that Todd left them and vanish into the crowd.

"Well lets get out of here and talk about this more outside. It's getting late and im kind of tired." Tea said as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Ya lets get going." Joey added and they were all soon out of the arcade and out on the street making there way back to Yugi's home. While walking they all talk about the tournament and who might do it and all.

"So sis'. You think you want to take part of it?"

"Yeah, I think I would. This could be fun to do and would love to increase my dueling skill and learn more things about dueling." Serenity relied as she was looking over the flyer once more.

"So how else is going to enter it besides Serenity?" Tristan asked

"Well I think I'll pass on this one guys." Joey said as he stretched his arms out. "Reason cause I want to be able to see all of my sis' duel and take lost of picture of them." Joey playfully said as Serenity stuck out her tongue at him while the others laugh.

"What about you Yugi? Are you going to take part of it to?" Tea asked while see brushed strands of hair in the back of her ear.

"Well I would love to take part of it but I promise my grandpa I would help him with the shop during summer so that would take up most of my time."

"Well how about you then Ryou? Are you going to enter as well?" Tea asked Ryou who had an unsure look on his face.

"I don't know, I mean I would enter bu ti don't know if im good enough to take part or it." Ryou said as he looked up to the night sky. "I might get knock out of the tournament and might be the first one to."

"You should enter it Ryou." Ryou attention was then down as he say Serenity looking up to him.

"It would make me feel better if someone I knew was also taking part of it." Serenity said. "Beside...I would be comfortable knowing that it would be you there as well."

"I don't know Serenity.."

"Please Ryou..for me?" Serenity honey colored eyes look up with a plea to Ryou asking him to do this for her. He knew from the moment he stared into her eyes he couldn't say no to her. It was like saying no to an Angel in need and that was something he couldn't ever do.

"Alright then love, I'll do it." Ryou genlty said as he gave her a warm smile.

"Oh thank you Ryou! That mean slot to me!" Serenity cried out and gave Ryou a hug that was not expect to him. A blush came to his face and he found his arms soon wrapped around her waist holding her close to him.

"Anything for you love.."

The stayed like seem for like hours for only a few seconds till a voice was heard.

"Hey Ryou! Ya mind letting go of my sis'?"

Knowing who that was, Ryou quickly saw Joey there with his arms crossed and had one brow up and giving him look. Ryou quickly broke the embrace that they had one another in and was blushing a deep red realizing what he was doing as did Serenity as well.

They soon made it to Yugi's houses were they all said there goodnight's to one another and soon went there ways back to there homes to call it a day. Soon Joey and Serenity made it back to there apartment and Joey pulled out his key's from his pocket and unlocked the door and booth made there way in.

"Well im going to bed sis'. You should to since its late and all. It say's the tournament will start in three days so ya better get your rest so we can go and sign you up." Joey said as he let out a yawn and stretch out his arms.

"Ok Joey, do you think while were at it we can get my duel disk check out so it will work properly." Serenity asked as she took off her shoes and rubbed her feet form all the walking they did.

"Sure thing sis'. Will do that. Well im off then, night." Joey said as he made his way to his room and closed the door behind him to get some rest for the day ahead of them.

Serenity made her way to her room and changed out of her cloths and got into her PJ's and let out a yawn deciding that now was a good time to rest. She slipped under her covers and before closing her eyes had her finally thoughts before drifting into sleep.

'_What a day that was today. Being catch by Ryou..Hanging out with him and having a good time...Dueling against my first real opponent and winning it to...Having Ryou there to support ne all the way along with the others...Getting an invitation to a tournament that im going to take part in...'_

As she thought more of what happen, a deep blush and heat rasing to her cheek's could be felt as she remember more of what happen.

'_Having Ryou chose a card for me and having it to be a perfect one to that...Holding his hand for a few seconds which felt like forever...Being next to him again on the way back...And hugging him for the first time and him holding me closer to him...'_

She felt her heart beat increase with every thought of Ryou. She still didn't know why she felt this way every time he was near her or when she thought of it.

"Well tomorrow is a big day. Better get some sleep while I can.."

And with that, Serenity was soon in the land of dreams. Soundly sleep from the big day she had. Not knowing to her that the day that the Tournament starts will be the start of her own adventure and what lied ahead of her, it would be something that she would always look back and never forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! I hope that you like what I did so far and hope I did the duel right also. It was hard to do but did it! Hahaha. Soon the real action will start with new people, new cards, and new twist's for them. What lies ahead for Serenity and Ryou? Only the next chapter can tell in **'Return to Battle City**' ! Review please! Thankie!


	4. The day before the new

Hey people! I got my next chapter here hot and ready for you all to read, wheee! Before I say anything eles I would like to give thanks to the people who reviewd my last chapter.'**ravens secret stalker**'who left me another review on my last chapter! Thankie so much again! I love it when i get review's form the same people, you soo cool! Also, can you tell me what a Marysue is cause im still a newbe to all of this so im still not fimiler with the terms used, haha. Also, I would like to thank '**Heartfout**' Thankie for the waht you siad to me and I think that they are a great paring to! Hope to hear fomr you again! . And also i would like to thank '**Twilight** **of the shadows**'! Thankie for likeing my story and the couple that im useing to! And thankie for tellimg about me spelling Kaiba, i just notice. Big help there thankie! I hope to get more wonderful people like the ones i mention. Thankie soo much! And now enough of me and on with the story!  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will in my life! The only thing that I really own is this story and characters that are made up along with cards that I made up to.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The day before the new

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Serenity's Dream–

'_Im waiting for you...'_

'_Who are you...'_

'_I'll be here...waiting for you...'_

'_Why are you waiting for me...'_

'_I'll be here waiting for you...so I can be with you forever...'_

'_Why do want to wait for me...'_

'_I'll be here...just find me...once again...'_

–End of Serenity Dream–

"Wait!"

Serenity shot up from her bed, sweat bides on her soft cheeks as she was awaken by the dream she had. It was 10 in the morning and she notice that she seem to be havening that same dream for a few nights in a row.

'_Why is it that I seem to have the same dream each night? What does it mean...'_

She couldn't figure what the dream meant but thought it had to be important if she was having it for some night's night. Bit by bit, the dream was the same but was added more events each night, not to long for her to figure it out what it meant, but some to at least come to a conclusion that the dream was about someone.

"I'll be here...just find me...once again...I wonder what that person meant by that." Serenity asked herself as he mind was flooded with thoughts, trying her best to untangle her webs in her mind to find out what 'that' and who it was.

"Well, its no use just sitting her in bed still." Serenity sighed out as she look over to her alarm clock to look at the time.

It was around 10:14 AM, she realized that she over sleep with her usually wake up time at 9 AM. She surged it off and got out of bed to her brothers room to see if he had awaken for the day. She made her way out of her room to Joey's and carefully knock on the door softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Joey? Are you awake?" Serenity asked as she gave another knock to the door. To her surprise, no one answer and she knock again but this time a little louder.

"Joey? Are you there? Joey?" Serenity asked not recovering an answer. She then decided to peer in thinking that Joey might of been asleep still. As she walked in expecting a 'twist up' in hi bed, she notice that he wasn't there.

"That's strange, I wonder where he could be?" Serenity asked herself as she became a little worried of Joey's present. After a few seconds, she heard someone, no, someone's as she should say as two voices could be heard. Being the curios one she was, she made her way out of the room and thru the hall, following the voice.

As she made it thru the living, the voice had gotten louder and she then soon realized that the voice was coming outside right in front of the apartment door. Make her way, she soon was close to the door and lean her ear trying to listen and make out who it was on the other side of the door.

"Ya man, she's going to be happy when she finds out what I did." A male voice could be heard as another spoke up.

"Im sure that she well be delighted with what you did Joey." The other voice spoke out.

She thought to herself that the first voice seem familiar yet was still trying to think who the other was. But as she was about to come up with an answer, the door suddenly was swung open and out fell Serenity. All was heard was a high pitch shriek as she was soon falling towards the ground and was about to hitting something and that something was the floor. That was the idea till she felt that she landed on something softer then the floor, a person with the arms that encircled her.

"Are you alright Serenity?" The now familiar voice spoke as Serenity then knew who it was.

"Um...H-hey Ryou." Serenity stutter out, trying to regain her balance.

'_Hey Ryou! Is that it! That was lame to say to him!'_ The voice in her heard screamed out to her.

"Hey Serenity, what's that all bout with you falling out like that?" Joey soon said as he broke her thoughts that were in her head.

"Um...hey Joey, I was looking for you and notice that you weren't in your room and heard some voices out side and came to see who it was." Serenity tired to explained. "I thought to check out first before going out side and well...end of falling out."

"Yeah I see that, but aren't you going to get up so that Ryou can come it?"

Serenity completely forgotten that she was still being held by Ryou and a small blush arose onto her cheeks and felt frozen, but then Ryou help her up as she had regain her balance and thank him.

"Th-thank you Ryou." Serenity softly said while she stared down to the floor, hopping not to get lost in his Chocolate brown eyes that she always seem to do.

"You welcome Serenity." Ryou said with a smile to her. "But if you don't mind me asking, aren't you a little cold out her in your pajama's?"

Soon Serenity just realized that she was still in her pink flowered PJ's and completely forgot to change out of them. Her small blush soon grew with embarrassment from the look that she imagine that Ryou must be seeing right now.

"Umm...well you see...I was going to change but...I..." Serenity quickly said as to try to tell why she was like this.

Ryou just gave her a smile and chuckled a little as and reassured her that she shouldn't embarrassed.

"Well pink seems to match well Serenity." Ryou said as he said, Serenity felt like she could of died right then and then till Joey spoked up.

"Well let's all get inside instead of being out here." Joey said as he went inside first followed by Serenity and then Ryou last as he shut the door behind them.

They soon all made there way to the living room of the apartment and took a set, Joey seating on the sofa with Serenity next to him while Ryou sat across from them. They were talking a bit but why Joey was out early and how he ran into Ryou while out.

"So why did you leave early Joey? Its not like you at all to wake up before me." Serenity said as she giggled from her brothers expression by the comment followed by Ryou who also chuckled by her comment.

"Say! I can get up early, it's that I need my full energy so that's why I always sleep longer then you sis'."

"Well if that's the case, where were you then?"

"Oh ya, hey Ryou did ya remember to bring in the 'you know what'." Joey said with a grin crawling onto his face.

"Yes Joey, its right here." Ryou said as he turn around and was seem getting something that was hidden behind him some how. Serenity, wondering what it was, was told by Joey to close her eyes for a minute.

Wondering what he was up to, Serenity did as she was told and closed her eyes. The sound of am object being place in front of her was heard.

"Can I open my eyes now Joey?" Serenity asked as to wondering what it was that was in front of her.

"Hold on for a sec sis'." Joey said as his movement could be heard. "Ok then, now open Serenity." As soon as she was told, she open here eyes to have them wide open and placed her hands to her mouth with an awe in her voice.

"Joey is that what I think it is!" Serenity quickly asked still in shock with surprise.

"Yup, its your new duel disk, they had a special down town where I could trade your model for one of the custom design's they had. And since your's was also a custom color one, I was given a discount." Joey said with a big smile on his face.

The duel disk that was placed in front of here was a white and silver colored and had a shape of an angel wing with the edges design to look like wings with feather tip. She installed jumped up and gave Joey a big hug with excitement as she loved her new duel disk.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you soooo much Joey! You're the best!." Serenity cried out with excitement and happiness form the gift.

"Your welcome sis, thought it would make a good early birthday gift for ya." Joey said. " You should also thank Ryou to, he was the one that called me on my cell and told me bout it. If it wasn't for him I would of never new." Joey added as Serenity attention was turn on Ryou.

"He was also the on that helped me which on to get ya to."

Serenity let go of her brother and walk up to Ryou where he was standing and looked up to him, staring into his eyes with joy.

"Thank you Ryou, this is the best gift that I have ever gotten. Im glad that you help my brother to." Serenity softly spoke out having straight eye contact with his.

"Im glad that you like it Serenity, I was glad to help." Ryou spoke softly and soon found himself in a tight hug with Serenity.

"Thank you.."Serenity softly whisper to him still in the embrace with him, feelings the warmth of his body close to her, not wanting to let go. She was in another world but soon was brought back shortly by a rough cough.

"Um, if you's two don't mind of letting go, you think can move on to the second gift we got ya sis'?" Joey said while giving her and Ryou a raised-brow look on his face. The let go of one another but slowly trying to enjoy each and every second of each others touch before they let go. Joey then nodded at Ryou to signal him to get the second gift that he was talking about. Serenity just stood there, wondering what else that they have gotten for her.

"This one's is actually from Ryou sis'." Joey informed her as Ryou made his why back with the item in hand that was behind him. "He thought that it would be a perfect thing for you to have si you's can use while in the tournament."

Just as about Serenity was about to question her brother, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turn around to see Ryou standing there a few inches away from her with a smile in his face.

"Happy early birthday Serenity." Ryou playfully said as he brought his hands out. Holding out was a white and silver edge duel deck holder and matching white and silver belt that was used to hold on to it.

"Ryou...Thank you." Serenity softly said as she took the gift from Ryou and looked at it with awe.

"I thought that this would become usefully to you were your not dueling. When Joey had picked out your duel disk, I notice this and thought that it would match you perfect." Ryou said with a smile to her, glad that she seem to like it.

"I don't know what to say. Joey..Ryou...Thank you both so much." Serenity spoke out as tear's of happiness and joy were felling into her eyes.

"Anything for you sis'. Im glad that we are able to help ya out. After all, since this is your first tournament that your going into, I think that its good that you go out in style." Joey playfully grin while giving her a thumbs up.

A single tear rolled down Serenity cheeks as she felt that she had the best people in the world with here there. All of this just for her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. As the tear continued to rolled down, a soft hand wiped it away before it would continue. Looking up it was no other then Ryou, gazing at her with a soft and kind smile.

"Thank you.." Was all that was heard as Ryou let go still gazing into her eyes.

"Your welcome love."

"Well ya better get dressed, we got to get to the place were you's can sign up before its to late." Joey said as he made his way to his room to grab something and then came back out.

"Ok, just give me a minute while I go change." Serenity spoke as she hurried back to her room to change out of her PJ's and into something else.

As she left the living room, Joey then turn his attention to Ryou who was lost in thought from being able to touch Serenity's soft skin.

"Hey Ryou." Joey spoke out, breaking his thoughts and turning his attention to him.

"Yes Joey, what is it?" Ryou spoke wondering what he was about to say to him.

"Thank's man." Joey said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For making my sister happy. It means a lot that your helping her out" Joey replied. " It mean's a lot to me and to Serenity to."

"You don't need to thank me Joey, I want to help Serenity the best way's I can. Even thou that were going to be against each other in the tournament, I'll do what I can to help her in anyway that I can" Ryou said

"True that your might go up against her. But if you do duel her, promise this Ryou." Joey said and continued. " Promise me that you'll duel with all you got. I want her to be able to duel with the best that she can so she can learn on here what it is to be a duelist."

"I promise Joey."

With that, Joey thank Ryou again for all he done and then called out to Serenity to see if she was ready. Back in Serenity's room, she was going thru her closet finding what she was going to wear today and finally made a decision. She thought she go simple and wear a pair of Wingfield denim jeans that had that a contrasting flower stitch design with bead detail, a white long-sleeve flounce shirt with lace-layered flounce cuffs and waistline shaping, and wore a pair of loop-strap espadrille sandals.

"This well do for today." Serenity giggle out as she spun to examine herself in front of her mirror. With that settled, she grab her sunglasses and place them on top of her head and grab her purse and made her way out till she thought of something.

"Just one more thing before I leave."

She made her way back into her room and pulled out the belt and deck holder that Ryou had given her no to long ago. With a smile on her face, she looped it around her waist and with a satisfy grin made her way out once again.

"Finally! Now I know that girl's really do take long from changing into something." Joey said sarcastically as Serenity made her way back into the living with a patient Ryou and a not so patient Joey. Serenity only response was her tongue sticking out him which made chuckled a bit from the site.

"Well then, shall we be on our ways then?"

"Sure thing Ryou, let's get my baby sis' ready for the tournament!"

"Oh Joey, must you call me your baby sister?" Serenity said as to be not to excited about be called that.

"Hey that's how us big bro's are, now lets get going." And with that they all left the apartment and soon were down stairs making there way to get Serenity and Ryou set to take part of the "Return of Battle City" Tournament.

Soon all three of them were heading to the registration's place which was located at the Kiba Corporation that the flyer instructed them. As they made there way, they soon were greeted by Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and surprisingly Duke as well.

"Hey guy's what you doing out?" Joey asked as they all greeted one another.

"Well Tea thought that it would be a good idea if we came along to see Serenity and Ryou sign up and also take a look at some of the other duelist that are going to be there." Yugi replied as they soon were all walking together.

"Yeah and I bear cant to miss seeing sweet Serenity here duel in her first tournament." Duke said as he place an arm around Serenity which made Tristan jump in.

"You mean 'us' dice boy." Tristan retort as she moved his arm that was on Serenity.

""Hey's you two, you better watch what you do around my sis' or ya both are going to miss seeing her cause you's had to make a trip the hospital." And annoyed Joey said.

They were soon all talking about the tournament and trying to guess what Todd meant by the surprises added as well. Tristan and Duke were both walking with Serenity and both hitting on her with Joey sometimes getting on them saying that they better watch what they do.

Serenity didn't really notice Duke and Tristan with them hitting on her as her attention was really on Ryou who was up in front with Joey.

'_I hope that I don't have to face Ryou soon in a duel...I want to do my best but if I have to go against Ryou...I don't know if...'_

"Where here!" Joey yelled out as the finally made it to Kiba Corporation. Her train of thought was broken as she looked up ahead as she saw what seem to be hundreds of duelist.

"Wow! I was excepting a lot of people to be here but this is a lot!" Yugi cried out as she look around seeing many people that where there signing up and having there Duel Disk with them as well.

"Your right Yug', just look of them all." Joey said as he looked around seeing people that he knew while others seem to be new.

"Hey! There's Rex and Weevil there! And so is Mako as well to!" Yugi said as he pointed the familiar duelist.

"Hey look guy's it's Mai!" Serenity cried out as she notice her older friend making her way in and out of the crowd.

"Hey Mai!" Serenity called out, hoping that she heard her and was successful as she turn around and recognizing them all and made her way to them.

"Hey Serenity, long time no see." Mai said as she greeted them all.

"Yeah its been awhile since I seen you. How are you doing."

"Im doing fine, Im here to enter the tournament. What are you guys doing here?" Mai asked as she notice Joey stepped up with a grin on his face.

"My lil' sis' is going to enter this tournament and win it all! Haha!" Joey cried as Serenity blush with embarrassment.

"Really now. So you're a duelist now Serenity, that's new to hear." Mai said to her surprise that Serenity duel's now.

"Yup and this is going to be the first tournament that im going to enter in." Serenity replied as she flashed a smile to her.

"So Joey, are you going to enter as well?"

"Nah, not this time. Im going to be with my sis' and watch her duel and see how she does." Joey said as he reached for his pocket and brought a camera. "And to take lots of pic's of my sis'."

"Joey! I thought I told you I don't want you to!"

"But I got ta Serenity, being an older brother means I got's ta embarrass you." Joey playfully said as he was about to take a picture of her.

"Smile!"

A bright flash went off and caught Serenity off guard and felt her balance losing. She soon found herself falling back a little till Ryou stepped in from behind and stop her.

"Are you alright Serenity?

"Um...yeah, thanks Ryou." Serenity said as he help her back up.

"Well you two better get going before its to late." Yugi said as more people came and went ahead to sign up.

"Two? Who eles is going to duel Yugi?" Mai asked wondering what he mean.

"Oh yeah, Joey forgot to mention that Ryou is also going take part to the tournament." Yugi explained to Mai as they made there way to the line to get register.

"Really. So Ryou, how come your going to enter?"

"Well I wasn't sure that I wanted to enter but Serenity thought it would be best if someone she knew was also there and since Joey is going to watch his sister and Yugi doesn't really have time that left me." Ryou explain. "Thou I do wonder if I will last long from all the people here." he said with a small chuckle.

"Im sure that the both of you well do find, you don't know till it start's." Mai said as she walk off in a different direction.

"Where are you going Mai?" Serenity asked as she saw Mai moving off.

"Oh Im going up ahead where all the duelist are to meet after they get register. They'll explain it all when you sign up." Mai explained. "See you two round then. Good luck to you."

"You to Mai! I hope that you do great and that meet again!" Serenity yelled to the blonde teen as she waved back and soon was gone.

"Well, lets get you two set then." Joey said and with that they made there way to the line to get all set up.

As they made it there they found out that maybe they should of came sooner as the line was very long. From were they were standing, there was at least 200 people in line, all wanting to take part of the tournament.

"Well it seems that we have to wait a bit before either of us can get register Serenity." Ryou stated as he looked onward to the long line as the line began to move up.

"It seems so, well were not in a hurry so I don't mind." Serenity said as she also looked up ahead as to see the other duelist that she might face soon.

She couldn't believe that people that she saw in front of her that came all the way here for this. She saw people that seem from her area, but others that seem from far away. To her, she felt small and helpless as she wonder if it was a really good idea for her to do. She didn't want to feel like giving up but she started to think that she wasn't good enough for it.

"Serenity? Hey Serenity!"

"Huh?"

"Hey sis' come on! They open up another area where we could get sign up." Joey motion to her I the direction where he was at.

"Oh ok Joey, im coming!" Serenity shouted as she made her way with Ryou following behind.

As they made there way up to the table, they were about to get in line when a figure out of know where stepped up right in front of them and cut in line.

"Hey you! What you think your doing! My sis' was in line!" Joey yelled to the person that rudely came out of know where. The person just ignored him and this just made Joey anger even more.

"Hey you! Im talking to you so turn around when I say something!"

"Joey please! Its ok, just let it go." Serenity pled to him, not wanting her brother get thrown out cause of this guy. But to help he didn't listen. The stranger soon notice Serenity's voice and turn around and notice her. As the person soon turn, he soon reviled his face to them all.

"Who is the ape that is shouting like a made man?"

The man had shining blonde hair that was held back into a lose pony tail and had emerald green as to his face and face as handsome of that of a prince from a fairy tale. He was well dressed to with a black silk dress pants and was wearing a white long sleeve dress short with ruffle's where the chest was and a black button vest. He also had a British accent much like Ryou's as well.

"Big ape! Why I!"

His attention soon left Joey was he's eyes were soon on Serenity. This made her blush a bit from the gaze that he had fixed on her and soon gave her a smile that seem that he had perfect as his looked and bowed to her.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, I did not know that I rudely cut in line a beautiful rose." The stranger said as he looked up to her and gave her another smile.

"Um...that's ok, I would have to wait anyway even if you didn't." Serenity nervously said.

"My name is Louis, Louis Lionel the III. And what name may I call you by?" Louis asked as he regain his posture.

"Um..My name is Serenity, Serenity Wheeler."

"Serenity. What a lovely name for a lovely flower." Louis elegantly said as he took her hand and kissed it which made her blush a bit more with a little uncomfortable Ryou by her.

"Say pretty boy! You better watch yourself!" Joey said as he was soon a little tick about what he had just done with his sister.

"Yeah, you better watch yourself!" Tristan added being upset that he never really thought of doing that to Serenity. But he ignore them both and continue to speak with Serenity.

"Tell me Serenity, are you going to take part of this little tournament that is going on?" Louis asked still holding on to her hand.

"Um...yes I am." Serenity stuttered out. "But im not going to be in it alone, one of my friends is going to be in it to." Serenity said as she turn to Ryou and gave him a smile knowing that he was going to be there to. Louis raised a brow as he stare at Your for a bit then spoke up.

"I see, may I ask what name you go by my good sir."

"Oh, my name is Ryou. Ryou Bakura, it's a pleasure to meet you Louis." Ryou said as he put a hand put to shake his hand and Louis took it and gave him a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ryou, it seems that all three of us well take part of this tournament." Louis said as he let go of Ryou's hand and his attention was soon back on Serenity.

"It seem that I have now you to look forward during the tournament Serenity, I do look forward of dueling you." Louis said and then looked at Ryou. "As you as well Ryou."

For some reason when he looked at Ryou, his expression seem as if he was already annoyed by his present but Ryou shook it off thinking that it was all in his head.

"Well the next duelist that is registering pleases come up!" A man yelled out as he was waiting for the next person to sign in.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment Serenity." Louis said as he soon left them to register himself in the tournament. A few minutes later he walked back to were Serenity was at and took her hand again into his.

"Forgive me for my rudeness but I must take my leave for the moment as I need to take care of something. I pray that we meet again but under more sufficing circumstance." Louis spoke as he kiss her hand again and soon was off and soon was lost into the crowd.

"That guy got some nerve!" Joey spatted out as soon Louis was gone form sight.

"Why? Are you jealous that you cant be charming as him." Tea playfully said as her and Serenity giggled.

"Say I can be as much as charming as prince sissy guy there but that's not me. I'm the more macho manly guy." Joey said with a grin on his face. The others just laughed with Joey being the only one not and where back in line waiting to get set.

"Its amazing what kind of people you can meant here isn't Serenity." Ryou said as they were waiting there turn to be next.

"I know, I never really know that people from around the world came here to be part of this. It's really amazing to think of."

"I just wonder if I will be able to hold my own for a bit before I get knock out of the Tournament." Ryou added which made Serenity attention snap to him.

"Ryou, why is it that you think your not good enough to duel? I know that you're a great duelist but always put yourself down so fast. Why is that?" Serenity asked not unkindly but with concern.

"I don't really know, its just that I don't really think that im a great duelist compare to other's. I just don't know if I truly have what it takes to be a true duelist." Ryou said as he stared down towards the ground with a small smile but wasn't like the ones Serenity always love to see him have.

Ryou then notice two small slender hands took both of his and held them. Ryou soon averted his gaze from the ground up to two honey colored eye's filled with sadness and concern.

"Ryou don't ever think that way about yourself. You should never put yourself down like this. It doesn't only hurt you." Serenity said as he gaze soon turn a bit to the side and a blush came to her face.

"It hurts people that really care about you."

"Serenity.."

She soon return her gaze back to Ryou's and she soon found herself leading herself to get lost into his eyes. Those eye's that she wanted to be lost in and never look away. As she was about to speak again a voice soon was heard shouting out and broke there gaze form one another.

"Well the nest duelist please step forward to be register."

"Hey that's us! Lets get going sis'." Joey said as he motion his sister to follow along with the others.

"Ok Joey. Shall we get going then Ryou." Serenity said as she smiled at Ryou who return with his own.

"Sure love, lets go."

They all soon made there way up to a table where two men were setting in front of the Kiaba building with a computer next to them as one of the men was typing something on it.

"So which one is entering the tournament?" The man asked as Ryou and Serenity made there way up along with the other's behind.

"We are sir." Serenity said as the man then asked for there names.

"Serenity Wheeler." Serenity replied as the man on the computer type her name into the program then he spoke up.

"Ok then Miss. Wheeler, all we need is your duel disk and well be set to sign you up."

"Duel disk? Why do you need my duel disk?" Serenity asked as she wasn't told to bring her's and didn't have it with her at all.

"Well we need your duel disk so that we can program is so we can keep track of you on our main computer back in Kiaba Corp. so we can see where you are and if you still in or been knock out." The man explained to her.

"Well the thing is that..."

"Here you go sir." Ryou said as he handed the man Serenity duel disk.

"Thank you, now it well take a moment so please wait while we program your duel disk with the necessary data." The man said as he handed the duel disk to the other.

"Where or when did you?" Serenity asked, confused a bit by what happen.

"Oh forgive me for no telling you Serenity. You see, when we left you and Joey's apartment I just remember the flyer saying to bring our duel disk during sign up and Joey grab it before we left." Ryou said as Serenity didn't even notice her brother even having it in the first place.

"Well it was a good thing then or else we would of have to walk all the way and back again." Serenity said with a giggle

"Here you go Miss. Wheeler." The man spoke out as he return Serenity duel disk to her and was told to put it on. She did as she was told and was handed a clear plastic card case with a puzzle in it.

"What is this for?" Serenity asked wondering what the card meant.

"This card is used for the tournament. This is what you will need to progress thru out the day so don't lose it. More about it will be explained soon so pleases wait till a bit till we call all duelist.' The man explain to Serenity.

"Well you please come up sir so we can register you." The mad asked as he motion Ryou to step up.

"Oh ok. Be back in a minute guys." Ryou said as he went to the table to get set.

"Name please." The man said as he repeated the same process as what Serenity went thru.

"Ryou Bakura."

"Ok Mr. Bakura, may we please have your duel disk to program the data." The man asked.

Ryou did as he was told and soon pulled out his very own duel disk. It was also custom design just like Serenity but was a mid-night black color that had white outlining but also had the same angel wing shape as Serenity's.

"Ok, the data has been put in and here you go Mr. Bakura." The mad spoke out as he handed Ryou's duel disk back to him and put it on as well.

"Here you go, your puzzle card that you well be needing." The man said as he handed Ryou's the card that he need to take part of the tournament.

"Thank you" Ryou said as he place the card into his pocket. "By any chance so you know when more of this tournament well be explain to us."Ryou asked wondering when they would be told everything the would need to know.

"Like i said before, all well be explain as soon as all the duelist has register and the announcement has been called." The man said as he shouted for the next person to come.

"Oh, alright then. Thank you." Ryou replied and as soon as he turn to leave he accidently bumped into a person that was coming up and fell to the ground.

"Ryou! Are you alright!" Serenity cried out as he was the first one to help Ryou up to his feet.

"Im alright, thank you." Ryou said and then bowed to the person that he bumped into.

"Forgive me for that, I did not meant to hit you like that." Ryou said as he soon heard a deep and heavy accent person.

"Oh its no problem 'comrade', it is you say...no harm done."

Ryou then looked up only to see a man that was twice, no, three times his size. A state of shock as the others soon saw the rather big person that was in front of Ryou.

"Will the next person please step forward!"

"Oh that's me! Excuses me 'comrade', I need to get sign in for tournament. Nice meeting you!" And with that the large person walked away with a hearty laugh as he made his way to the table with the two men looking up to him with a 'surprise' look on there faces.

"Whoa! Did you's see the size of that guy!" Joey cried out as he was still trying to believe the size of the person.

"He was as big as houses!" Tristan added being shock as the others.

"I wonder who was that guy?" Yugi added as soon as the person left the table with people that he passed by look to him in amazement.

"Im not to sure Yugi, he didn't really mention this name but only called me 'comrade' and had a very heavy accent as well." Ryou said.

"Comrade? Wonder what that was all about" Joey said as they soon left the register area and were all walking around waiting for them to call all the duelist.

They made there way around the area, seeing other duelist and others talking about duel monster and all. After about what seem like hours, a voice was soon heard over a loud speaker.

"**Well all duelist that have been register please make there way to the front building of Kiaba Corp., that is all!"**

"Finally It's about time they get this over with. Felt like my legs were going to break off from standing here waiting for them to call." Joey said with a heavy sigh when he herd the announcement.

"Well you two better get going. Well wait her till you to get back." Tea said as Ryou and Serenity were soon on there way.

"Well, this is it Serenity." Ryou said as he look on to were all the people who came where making there way to where they were told to go.

"I guess so." Serenity added. "Well, we better get going then Ryou." Serenity said as she smiled to him and gave him a wink." It made Ryou blush a bit but nodded as they went also to the area.

Upon meeting there, other duelist where with them all asking one another question like if they knew what they were going to tell and if this was like the 'Battle city tournament' they had before. Soon an imagine on a large screen that was in front of the Kiaba Corp. was seen and it was no other then Kiaba himself on there.

"Hey look! Its Kaiba!" A person yelled and soon all attention where on the screen wondering what was going on till Kaiba spoke.

"Welcome duelist from around the world, I welcome you all to the upcoming tournament 'The Return of Battle City. If you think that this is a friendly competition then think again for all the people that you see near and far from you will be your enemies."

'Enemies?' Serenity thought to herself as she took a glance at Ryou thinking that they were going to be 'enemies' as Kaiba said.

"Now let's cut thru the small talk and get to me explain to you all how this works. As you all notice you were handed on plastic card with a puzzle piece in it. If you remember from how the last 'Battle City' tournament went you might be familiar with it but in case that you don't know let me explain. That card is the key to advancing to the final's so I suggest that you guard it well."

"So that's why they seem familiar." Yugi said as he watch from afar at the screen along with the others.

"So if they are using the same rules as the last tournament, does that mean that they have to wager there rare card?" Tea asked

"I would think so if there using the same rules to choose who well be taking in the finals." Yugi replied as they all continue to watch Kaiba.

"And If also with this great duel comes a great price. You see when you agreed to take part of this event, you also put your rarest card in stake as you must wager your most rarest card in a duel." Kaiba explained with a grin on his face as duelist were complaining about having to wager there rarest card on the line.

"The two duelist must put there card and puzzle card in and if they lose, not only will they lose there ticket to win a set in the finals but there card as well. So I suggest to all the duelist that don't wish to part from there card leave now as these duel is meant for the strongest and best!"

"Hmm, seems that were going to have a lot ahead of us Serenity." Ryou said.

"Yeah, it seems that were not going to be the only ones. Both of us and all th people here are going to put there best here. I just hope that I can do the same." Serenity replied as she had a small smile but looked down a bit as she spoke the last words.

"Im sure that you'll do fine Serenity. Just give it the best you can, I know that you'll do fine love." Ryou gently said as he took her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze and a smiled to her.

Serenity was surprise by Ryou action but didn't mind as she return with her own squeeze and smiled to him.

"Thank you Ryou...Im glad that your doing this...I mean...you didn't have to but.."

"No need to thank me love." Ryou whisper to her as he sill held her hands in his but then there thoughts were broke off as Kiaba continued and let go one another.

"Also you all been told that there is a new twist to my tournament and there is." Kaiba said with a smirk on this face. "Since I will not be part of this event ,and you all should feel very lucky, I have secretly sent out duelist into the city that are know as my **'Hidden Duelist'**." All were confused by this as they wonder what these 'hidden duelist were but he went on.

"These **'hidden duelist'** are high elite duelist that I have hired to take part in my tournament. For as I speak right now, some of them are with you in the crowd and don't even know it."

With that said, soon all the people standing next to one another started to look around and to the people that they were next to. Serenity and Ryou also seem to wonder who these **'hidden duelist' **are and wonder if they might be standing near one as that moment.

"So that must Todd must of meant about a twist being in the tournament." Yugi said, surprise by Kaiba's action that he would not be in the tournament and hired these people in it.

"But I wonder what so important about them." Tea wonder but Kaiba went on.

"If your wondering what so interesting about these people let me explain why." Kaiba said with another smirk on his face. "Thru out the city, my **'hidden duelist' **will be in then city wondering about and if you manege to find one or if they challenge you to the duel, the prize that you will get well be great. If you win, they will hand you not only a rare card, but all the puzzle cards that you need to have a place in the finals."

"Wow, so if they find one of those guy's then they can finish fast and get a set in the finals." Joey said thinking that all his sis' has to do was to find one and beat them.

"But with such a great reward comes with a great price." Kaiba said as the people wonder what he meant by that.

"Great price? I wonder what he means by that?" Tea said wondering what he meant by that.

"If you happen to lose against a **'hidden duelist'** you will not only lose your rarest card. But you will lose your whole deck as well and your chances of taking part in the finals." Kaiba explain as duelist could be heard thinking that it was a to high risk to take.

"He must be crazy to think that one of us will duel against them." One of the duelist shout out.

"Yeah, no way that im going to put my deck to risk even if I can get to the finals fast." Another duelist added.

"Wow, a **'hidden duelist'**. Hope that I wont have to face them, I don't want to lose my deck." Serenity said as she pulled out her deck form her deck case on her belt and looked thru her cards.

"I don't really want to lose any of my cards, they mean a lot to me."

She then place them back in her case as a sigh escaped her throat. She hope that none of her cards would be taken from her, but it was the only way to advance father into the tournament. To have to place one of her cards on the line and do whatever it take to win it.

"Im sure you wont lose any of them Serenity." Ryou said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Ryou." Serenity replied as she felt at ease with Ryou comforting her.

Just then after Kaiba's announcement, the screen went out and everyone was wondering what happen to Kaiba till they heard a Helicopter coming close and came closer as the noise drew in. Serenity looked towards the sound followed by Royu and the both saw a familiar person out on the edge. It was Kaiba himself as he flew above all the duelist will they shouted out 'Its Kaiba' and soon he spoke.

"Duelist from all far and wide, you are hear to represent not only for your homeland but for the pride of a true duelist. Show no mercy to you opponent, all the people you see are soon going to your greatest threat, use any means to win, and make it way to the top as you will have the chance to be claim the best there is and rightfully be called 'King of Battle City'."

And with that, a loud roar as the people yelled in excitement as people could be heard saying that it was going to be them to be king or queen.

"The battle well start one day from now so I suggest we prepare yourself for what your about to enter in because once it starts there's no turning back."

And that said and done, the helicopter that Kaiba was in soon left the area and the crowd died down as they went off to prepare the day that await them all.

"Hey Serenity!" Joey yelled out as he made his way to were Serenity and Ryou were at.

"Hey Joey!" Serenity shouted back as the others soon followed behind and they well altogether.

"Well that was new for Kaiba not to be in his own tournament." Yugi spoke up.

"Yeah but it's strange to know that he hired high elite duelist to be in it." Tea added as they wonder what they might be like.

"Well no matter who they are my sis' is going to beat them all and make it to the top." Joey grin as he wrapped an arm around his sister and was playfully teasing her.

"Oh Joey stop that!" Serenity said as she felt embarrass by her brother.

"Hey before we leave, why don't you take a picture of Serenity and Ryou Joey." Tea said as Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah since this is going to be her first time in a tournament and Ryou is going to be in it to why don't we got a shot of them."

"Well ok." Joey responded as he went for his digital camera in his pocket. He soon turn it on and was setting it up and was ready.

"Ok you's two, give me a big smile!" Joey said as he was getting ready for the picture.

Serenity soon was close to Ryou but then had an idea in her head and had a playfully grin on her face. Just before Joey was about to take a picture, Serenity warped one of her arm's around Ryou's neck and pulled him down a bit and made a 'V' with her fingers and had a smile on her face. Ryou, not knowing how to react, tired to smile but had a deep blush on his face as Serenity cheek was touching his and felt like passing out.

"How's that Joey?" Serenity asked with victory feeling of what she did and giggled a bit when she saw Ryou's face with a crimson blush on his face.

"Wasn't excepting that but it was good. Now I just got to print it out and all and be set." Joey said as he placed his camera back into his pocket.

"Good, don't forget to make me a copy and one for Ryou to ok Joey." Serenity said and was response with a nod form Joey and soon it was time for them to get going.

"Well I get to get going now, Grandpa needs me to help him with the shop and it might get busy with the tournament going on." Yugi said as he was about to take off back home.

"I'll come with you Yugi." Tea said as she followed him and were leaving the others.

"See ya, don't forget that were going to meet here again when it starts!" Joey shouted as they had agreed that before it started that they would meet at the Kaiba Crop. building.

"Well I better get going to." Tristan said and before he left he grab both of Serenity hands.

"I hope that you do well and wish you the best of luck."

"Um..thank's Tristan." Serenity said with a small smile but then her brother got at him and push him away. Soon it was just Joey, Serenity, and Ryou left.

"Well we better get back to out place then Serenity." Joey said as he soon walked a bit.

"Mind if I walk with you two home?" Ryou asked as Joey said it was ok and soon all three of them were walking back to the apartment of Joey and Serenity's. On the way, they had small talk about what Kaiba said and about the **'hidden duelist' **and the people that they cam across from. They soon reach the stair of the building and Ryou stopped there.

"Well i better be off myself to make sure that my deck is ready. I'll see you two tomorrow then." Ryou said and just about he was to leave, Serenity called him.

"Hey Ryou, can you hold on for a minute please." Serenity said as she made her way to him.

"Joey I'll be there in a minute ok." Serenity said as Joey made his way up the stairs and told her not to take to long.

"What is it Serenity?"

"Well its what Kaiba said when he was up in the sky, when he said that all the people you see are you greatest threat..." Serenity softly said as she soon was looking down to the ground but continued.

"I want you to know Ryou...that no matter what happens...or if we have to face each other in a duel...I want you to know that i would never think of you as a threat or a enemy..."

Serenity soon felt a hand on her chin as it cupped her and raised her face a bit and found Ryou's eyes staring into her's.

"You are never a threat to me either love, no matter what I would never think of you as that." Ryou softly said as he gave her a warm smile and eye's filled with kindness in them.

"Thank you Ryou.." Serenity replied as her hand soon was over holding on to his hand that was holding her chin. She felt so lost in his eyes and the back of her mind told her to hug him or something but she felt that this was good enough for now. In fact, just him smiling at her with there warm and gentle eyes was all she could ever need from him.

He soon let go of her chin but ever so slow as to catch every moment that they had and soon was about to leave.

"Well i better get going love, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then Royu. Bye." Serenity said.

Just about she was about to head up to the stairs, Ryou took her hand one more time but into his and gently kissed her hand just like Louis had done but her reaction to this was a state of shock..

"Take care Miss. Wheeler." Was all that Ryou said and soon made his way back home leaving a stunned Serenity.

'_Did he...Did he just kissed my hand...'_

Overwhelming thoughts and feelings were soon rushed to her head as she placed a hand to her chest and felt her heart beating in a quick pass and a deep blush and heat was soon on her face. She felt so many feelings of what Ryou did and just stood there even thou he was gone from her sight. Soon a small smile was all she could bring up as she soon was able to move and made her way back to here home.

She soon open the door and yelled to Joey that she was home with a response from him and made her way to her room. She took off her duel disk which was still on her arm and also her belt that held her card case and soon was on her bed with thoughts of what happen not to long ago.

'Everyday that I see him, my heart always seem to beat faster and I feel so peacefully when im with him..'

She placed her hand to her heart and closed her eyes to imagine Ryou and her again as he kissed her hand. She couldn't get that thought out of her head and didn't really wanted to as she smiled and open her eyes as the image soon vanished.

"Maybe...just maybe...I might have figure out who that person is in my dreams.."

And with that, she soon dozed of into sleep as the day come to a close for her. Soon, the tournament will start and her real adventure will begin and also a new feelings that she will soon build up in time, but for now she just want to sleep and to dream that same dream of _'him'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well there you go! I hope that you like my chapter here. I felt that i could of done betetr but had my momnets where I just wanted to get thru this so i can get to the idea's I have ahead. For give me if it wasn't that well written, I promise to do better on my next chapter were the action really starts to happen! Wheee! Soon, new dulist! New cards! More about the 'Hidden Dulist' and much more! Stay tune for my next chapter of **'Return of Battle City' **! Review's are always welcome! Thankie! **  
**


	5. The big day has come! A kiss of an angel

Hey all! forgive me for taking soooo long on this chapi! Had big huge writter's bloack adn was bugging the heck out of me. But i was able to pull thru and here it is, teh next chapter! Enjoy . Oh and a big thanks to '**ravens secret stalker**' and '**Twlight of the Shadows**' for the reviews. Thankie soo much! No enough me! haha!

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will in my life! The only thing that I really own is this story and characters that are made up along with cards that I made up to.  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The big day has come! A kiss of an angel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Serenity's Dream–

'_Im waiting for you...'_

'_Who are you...'_

'_I'll be here...waiting for you...'_

'_Why are you waiting for me...'_

'_I'll be here waiting for you...so I can be with you forever...'_

'_Why do want to wait for me...'_

'_I'll be here...just find me...once again...'_

'_Tell me...who are you...'_

'_You know me already...just find me...while I wait for you...'_

–End of Dream–

"Who are youཀ"

_**Beep**__**ཀ **__**Beep**__**ཀ **__**Beep**__**ཀ**_

"Huh?"

It was 9 in the morning as Serenity's small alarm had gone off on it's normal routine but it wasn't her alarm that had woke her up.

"I already know me..."

She had the same strange dream, the dream that always came and kept confusing her as they become much longer then the last one. She placed a hand to her heart as she felt it beating from the thought of it.

"Who is it that I already know but yet seem to know who he really is..." Serenity said to her self as she closed her eyes to try to picture 'him' couldn't as her thoughts were soon disturb by a loud knock her door.

"Hey Serenityཀ You upཀ"

"Im up Joeyཀ" Serenity yelled to the voice that she knew belong to her brother.

"Well you better get dress then, today is the big day and you got's to get ready. We got to meet the other's at the Kiaba building so hurry upཀ" Joey yelled to her ans that left to get change himself.

Today was the day, the day that the 'The Return of Battle City' tournament was about to take place. It was a day would test her ability's as she was going to face tough duelist from all around far and wide.

"Today is finally here." Serenity said to herself as she got out of her bed and soon made it before she did anything else. She went out to the door and into the hall way as she open up the cabin and grab a towel and made her way to the shower with thoughts on her mind as she made her way.

'_I hope that I don't mess up...I don't know if im ready for this yet...'_

With a heavy sigh she made her way into the bath room and soon sounds of running water was heard as she took her last minutes of peace as she knew that once she stepped out, the start of the real fight well begin.

After a few minutes, she made her way back into her room as she dried her hair and soon was brushing her long waist-length silky hair while another sigh escaped her throat as the thoughts of the dream came back into her mind.

'_I wonder if it's someone that I see often...I just wish knew or had more of a clue who that person might be...maybe it might be...'_

Just as about she was to think of a name, Joey came thru the room as to check up on his sister to see if she was ready yet.

"Hey sis', you ready for your big day today?" Joey said as a grin was forming on to his face knowing that soon his little sister would be a duelist in the tournament.

"Yeah, I just need to change and I'll be set." Serenity said with a bright smile on her face as Joey left the room to let her get set.

"Alright then, I'll get your duel disk set for ya and then can head off. Just don't take to long k." Joey replied back as he left her room and soon she was alone with her thoughts again.

'_I need to get this off my mind, I need to concentrate on today.'_

With that set and done, she put down her brush and made her way to her closet and was going thru the cloths she had hanging trying to decided what to wear for the even. After a few minutes of deciding, she finally made a decision and was soon out of her PJ's and into her outfit that she was going to wear. She decided to wear a white poplin shirt with a knot tied into a cute bow and wore a pair of streaky low-rise jeans and a pair of white sneakers knowing that should be walking around all day and thought that wearing anything else would kill her feet.

"There, I think that this will do for the day." Serenity said with a giggled as she spun to examine herself in her mirror. She then grabbed a pair of brown sunglasses and placed them on top of her head and grab her deck and made her way out of her room to the living room awaiting Joey. But then turn back to her room grabbing one more thing.

"Almost forgot about my belt." Serenity said as she grabbed her white belt with her deck holder and slipped in around her petite waist and made her back to the living room.

"Hey Joey where are you?"

"I'll be there in a min. Sere', just getting ready." Yelled Joey across from the hall.

She decided to take the time to take a quick check on her deck and to look over the cards before heading out. As she thumb thru her cards she stopped in the middle were two recognizable cards could be made out. The '**Change of Heart**' and '**Guardian Angel Joan**', two of the cards that Ryou have given to her. She pulled the two out and placed her deck on the coffee table and just stare at the two for a bit and smiled

"Now I have three cards that I don't want to lose..." Serenity said as she placed the two back into her deck and back into her case. She then sat there for a bit waiting for Joey to come out so that they can leave to meet the others. A few minutes past and soon foot steps where head where Serenity could see that it was her brother coming.

"Finally Joeyཀ And you say that I take long." Serenity playfully said as Joey made his way to the leaving room with her duel disk.

"Hey I got to look good to while Im out." Joey said with a grin on his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue Jacket and also wearing a pair of black jeans with his dog tag around his neck.

"Well are you all set sis?" Joey asked as he handed Serenity her duel disk and put it on her arm.

"Yup, lets get going to we can meet everyone."

"Ok then, lets get going then."

They soon were out the door and were down the steps making there way to the Kaiba Corp. Building to meet Yugi and the others that were going to see the duel go on. After about 15 minutes of walking and talking, they soon were close to the meeting place and soon say everyone waiting for them.

"Hey you two, about time you made it here." Tea said as the others soon followed to meet up with Joey and Serenity.

"Hey, were not that late. Besides, my sis has to look good when she's going to duel. She going to be the top duelist here." Joey said with a blushing Serenity next to him.

"Joeyཀ" Serenity yelled out feelings a bit embarrassed by him while the others laugh a bit. Soon afterwards, Duke and Tristan were both on her side's trying there best to flirt with her and giving her compliments.

"I cant wait to see you duel Serenity, I know that its going to be the best thin that I ever see." Tristan said as he was about to put his arm around her but was beaten by Duke.

"Of course its going to be the best thing ever to see. With her beauty she's the most beautiful duelist there is." Duke said with a ticked Tristan giving him an evil eye with his arm around her.

"Um..thanks Duke and Tristan." Serenity said as her brother soon step in and pulled the two away and was going on about them watching what they do around here. Tea and Serenity just giggled as the Blonde hair teen was going after his two friends but she then notice a certain someone was missing.

"Hey Tea, has Ryou shown up yet?" Serenity asked as she looked around for him wondering if he was going to show up on time or not.

"No, I haven't seen him yet Serenity."

"Oh.."

Tea notice the sad expression on her face as she was looking off hoping that he would show up anytime now.

"Im sure that he's on his way Serenity." Tea reassure her hoping to make her feel a bit better

"Yeah, Im sure that he's on his way right now and will be here in no time." Yugi added also trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, your right." Serenity said in a cheerful voice. "Im sure that his almost here." She said with a smile her face.

"Who is almost here?"

A voice soon from behind her soon took her by surprise knowing who the owner was. She turn around to she the person that was behind her and it was no other then Ryou behind her with a warm smile on his face.

"Ryouཀ"

"Sorry that it took me awhile to get here, had a bit of some trouble getting ready." Ryou said as he made his way towards the others. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that had the cuffs somewhat covering his hands and had it unbutton showing he was wear a black shirt and had a pair of black jeans on. Already his black and silver winged duel disk was on his right arm set and ready. He also had around his neck a short chained small silver cross with a small light blue crystal in the center, all matching his long white silver like hair that fell from behind with a few bangs over his forehead.

"It was about time you got here Ryou, Joey is looking for you. Tea said as she pointed to where he was with him going after Tristan and Duke still.

"Alright then, I'll go see what he wants then. Be right back Serenity." Ryou said as he gave her a smile and went off to see Joey not knowing of her still watching him.

Serenity couldn't help but star at him a bit, studying the features on him. From how he looked from his soft chocolate browns eyes.

'_Those eyes of his...'_

So was lost in a daze but then was quickly brought back to reality from Tea calling out her .

"Serenity? Hey are you ok?" Tea said as she gave Serenity a small poke to her side.

"Huh? Wha?" Was all she could say, not knowing what was happening around her from her action.

"I said are you all set for today?"

"Um..uh..sureཀ" Serenity replied feelings a bit of embarrass still. Tea notice the way that she was watching Ryou as he left and a small grin came to her face.

"Soo Serenity...What do you think of Ryou being the in the tournament with you?"

"Um..well..." Before she could answer, the memory of the day before with her and Ryou came to her mind.

"_I want you to know Ryou...that no matter what happens...or if we have to face each other in a duel...I want you to know that I would never think of you as a threat or a enemy..." _

"_You are never a threat to me either love, no matter what I would never think of you as that." _

"_Thank you Ryou.." _

"Serenity?"

"Well..I know that were both going to face tough challenges ahead and that there is a chance that we might lose to someone..." Serenity said as she continued. "But no matter what, I'll do the best that I can and se will he and if I do ever have to face him were I don't have the choice...I won't think of him as enemy as Kiabi said..." She closed her eyes after that but then open them looking to the blue sky with a smile on her face.

"But instead as one of my close friends that I care about..." She said to herself and closed her eyes again as she placed a hand to her heart remembering when Ryou kissed her hand the day before when he left.

"Serenity.."

After a few minutes of silent, Ryou came back to where Serenity and Tea were from were Yugi and Joey was who was done chasing the two teens around.

"Hey Ryou, back already?" Tea said as the white haired teen made his way back to the two.

"Yup, Joey just wanted to talk to me about the tournament and if I was ready."

"Well I hope that you are, this is a big day today and would be bad if something might happen if you forget something."

After what Tea said, he's attention soon turn to Serenity who still had her eye's closed as the memory to control of her mind and not wanting to let go of it.

"Serenity?"

From the minute she heard his voice she open her eyes to see Ryou standing in front of her with a smile on his face. A blush came to her face as her inner voice was talking to her.

'_You know you want him, look at him__ཀ __He's a total hottie__ཀ'_

She quickly push the very thought of that from her heard but had to agree with her inner voice as she again looked at Ryou. She just want to run up to him and give him a hug to be able to feel his warmth from his body that she did last time she was close to him. But she regain her self-control and spoke."

"Yes Ryou?"

"Are you all set for the big day today love." Ryou asked as he made his way a bit closer to her.

"Um..yeah, I think I have all that I need today."

"Well that's good." Replied Ryou as he turn his attention behind him where the others were at and Joey yelling to the two teens.

"Hey you two, come on we need to get goingཀ"

"Well love, shall we then." Ryou said softly and with that held out his hand to Serenity. She stood there for a second not knowing what to do until she felt her hand take control of its own and soon her small petite hand was in his as she felt that warm sensation in her body the moment she held his hand. No words were said as she soon looked up to him and gave him a warm smile and soon the two were on there way to the others.

The soon where with Joey and the others and were walking a bit talking about the day ahead and all. Ryou and Serenity let go of on another's had when they made it to the group not to long ago thinking it was best wise not to do that with around the others, especially Joey. They soon where in the city square where other duelist could be seen walking around the place and others engage in duels.

"Looks like the other duelist came here as well." Yugi said as he look to see many of them wondering around the place doing there own business and all.

"Yeah, beat that this is going to be one heck of a day." Joey said as he also was looking at the competition ahead of his sister.

"Well its no good to stand here and do nothing, we better be going so that Serenity can find an opponent to go against. Other wise she wont have a chance to advance to the finals." Tea said with eh other nodding there head in agreement.

"Well I guess this is were I depart then." Ryou said as he walk off from the others.

"Are you sure you want to be by yourself Ryou?" Tea asked as he stop by her question.

"Im sure Tea, beside this is Serenity's first time in a duel and she might need all the support she can have. Plus Im sure that you all want to see her as she Duel so I don't mind." Ryou kindly said with a smile on his face.

"If that's what you think Ryou, then ok." Yugi added knowing that they all wanted to see how Serenity would do but felt that it wasn't right to let Ryou go on his own but it was Ryou's choice.

"Well Im off then, take care everyone." Ryou waved to his friends and then turn to look at Serenity. "Good luck Serenity, I hope that you do well."

"Ryou..." Serenity quietly said. She didn't like knowing that Ryou was going to be on his own and wish that he was with them but he had to find his own opponents to fight and knew that it was better that way.

"Good luck to you to Ryou, I hope that you do well." Serenity as she walked up to Ryou before he left.

"Please be carful ok?"

"I will love, you take care to."

As she turn and was about to walk back to the others when Ryou spoke again.

"Serenity, wait."

"Hm?" Not really knowing what he was up to, she then notice him reach both his arms behind his neck and as doing so took of his cross that was around his neck and walk to Serenity.

"Since I can't be there, this will take my place for now love." Ryou said as gently pulled Serenity hair over a bit and placed the chained necklace around her neck.

"Ryou.."

"This was given to me by my father, it belong to my mother and wanted to me to have it since it was special to my mother." Serenity took the silver cross and held it close as she was studying its features and detail of the it.

"But Ryou, if it was special to your mother and was given to you why would you want me to hold something dear to you." Serenity said as he head soon tilted down a bit. "I mean... Im no one special to have such a this..."

Serenity sight on to the ground were soon ended quickly as she felt a hand on her cheek and looked up to see Ryou, standing there with a warm smile on his face as he gazed into her eyes. She felt lost once again and felt the warmth of his had on her skin.

"You are someone special Serenity, don't ever forget that love." Ryou said softly as his hand was still on her cheek, soon the wind picked up a little and was playing with Ryou's white-silver hair as it played with his bangs that were hanging down.

"Ryou..."

She felt a deep blush come to her face as well as the heat, she wanted this moment to last forever. Being there with him made her feel more and more in place, he always gave her a feelings that she could never described but always loved to have it when and only had it when she is ever near him.

"Thank you Ryou.." Serenity said softly as she smiled at him, time for her and him seem to stop for them as she felt that she was in another world with him.

"Hey Serenityཀ We got to go nowཀ"

Soon the feelings she had were soon gone as her thought's were stop by Joey calling her out as the others were waiting for her, completely forgetting her brother and all. Ryou hand soon left he face as the warmth of him also disappear. She was a bit disappointed by it, but Ryou voice soon was heard.

"Well you better go then love, we don't want to not have a chance to duel today now can we." Ryou said as he was about to make his way out.

"Well I better go now, take care Serenity." Ryou said as he was about to walk away but didn't get to far as a small voice soon called out to him.

"Ryou wait"

He turn around to see Serenity coming up to him but notice that she looked a bit away from him to the side and had a blush on her face.

"What is it love?" Ryou asked but soon had gotten something that shock the life out of him.

Serenity tilted up a bit and gave Ryou a small kiss on his cheek, he was lost for words as Serenity soon departed from his cheek and was standing there for a bit with a deep crimson blush for what she just did.

"Take care Ryou..." Was all that Serenity said as she soon made her way quickly to her brother leaving a stunned and surprised Ryou standing there, trying to make himself believe that see really kissed him on the cheek and it wasn't a dream. He sighed to himself and left and couldn't help but havea small smile on his face as he walked off and soon was gone.

'_I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I did that!'_

Thoughts of what she did rush to her head the moment she was off, the heat from her cheeks soon had risen more.

'_You know you liked that, don't try to hide it'_

The voice in her head said, trying to shake the very thought of enjoying that small kiss that she gave. After getting her thoughts together, she made it Joey and the others as they all waited for her to come.

"Bout time you got her sis, don't want to be late for your big day." Joey playfully said as he swung his arm around his sister. "You got a lot ahead of you and being late is not one of them."

"Oh knock of Joey." Serenity said as she lifted his arm off of her and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"So what was it that Ryou wanted to tell you Serenity?" Tea said as to wonder what it was that Ryou said.

"Hmm? Oh! Well..." Serenity softly said as she placed her hand over the cross that Ryou gave to her and shown it the everyone.

"He wanted me to have this..." Serenity said as she let the cross dangle a bit from her. "He said that since her couldn't be there to see me duel, that this would take his place."

"Wow, that's really pretty Serenity." Tea said as she stare at the silver cross.

"He gave that to you?" Joey asked not really paying much attention to Serenity said.

"Well I think he just let me barrow it till I see him again, he said it was his mother's and I don't think that he would give it to me if it belong to her."

"Well I think it was sweet of him to do that, he may think your special to have him give you something that close to him." Tea playfully said as a small blush came to Serenity.

"Hey he got to get going." Joey said as he broke up the conversation. "Were here to see Serenity duel not stand her and chat and all."

"Yeah we better get going, Serenity has to find an opponent to duel so she can advance to the finals." Yugi added as he made his way to where Joey was.

"Yes and I'll be there to see her magnificent duel." Duke said as he placed an arm around Serenity.

"You mean **_us_** Duke!" Tristan added as he moved his arm off of her and both were giving each others evil looks.

"Come on boys, we don't want to stand her all day." Tea sighed and said as she push the two teens always from Serenity to Joey and Yugi.

Serenity just giggled as she watch Tea push Duke and Tristan away from her but soon turn around and averted her attention to where Ryou and her was not to long ago, the same spot where Ryou was when she gave him that kiss. Soon she was in her thoughts once again.

'_So many things that are happening in my life right now...This day, this tournament...and Ryou...'_

She closed her eyes as she placed her hand over Ryou's cross and felt the small beats of her heart as she thought more.

'_Why is it that I can't stop thinking about him...I just hope that nothing bad will happen to him today...I don't know what I would do if...'_

"Hey Serenity come on!" He thoughts we soon broken as he brother called out to.

"Coming!"

With one last look of then spot she tune and ran off to catch up with the others, not knowing that this was going to be the biggest adventure for her ever.

–**Meanwhile with Ryou–**

Ryou soon was far off from the when h left, he hated to leave but he had to knowing that if he stick with them he would have a chance to duel nor would Serenity either. Is was best that way. His thoughts he soon ib the thought of what happen not to long ago with Serenity, that kiss that he felt he would never shake out of his head.

'_That kiss...is felt so magical...'_

Shaking his thoughts of that, he did wanted to think to much of it. Just because she gave him a kiss on the cheek didn't mean anything else but a friendly thing, right?

"She just did that cause im her friend and nothing more...Right?" Ryou asked himself, finding himself in thoughts and confusing mixed with his feelings. Looking up to the sky to hopefully find and answer but to none only to she the sky blue sky above him.

'This is going to be one interesting and long day for me ahead.' Ryou thought to himself and let out a small sigh as he soon was back on his way and into the city, as for Serenity, this was going to be something that would change his life forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this one seem short! I wanted to get this done so I can get the the really good parts with the duel's and all. I have so many ides for the duel that are going to happen but this was in my way so I try to the best I can to hurry thru! Sorry! I'll get the next ones done soon so that you all can read it, hee hee. O and one more thing! Just saying now, on some chapters ahead im going to take views of both Serenity's and Ryou's duel in there own chapters so that I can get more detail in them. Just wanted to say that so i get it clear with you all, haha! Well back to my work for the next chapter.

_**Next time on 'Return of Battle City'! Serenity gets to duel her first duel but with a gaint from the cold lands of Russia. Can Serenity pull thru this or will she get knock out of the tournament. Find one on the next chapter asNikkohli Volodya enters **_ _**in 'The Return of Battle City'!**_


	6. Showdown in the Park Part 1

Hello one and all its me, the one and only SilentAngel014 here! Still alive and not dead so to day, haha...I know that I haven't updated in a long looooong time and no excuses about it to. I know that my last chapter may have seem short and I know that it might of not been the best out of them but I kinda of wanted to hurry up a bit because I had soo many ideas but was stopped by my last chapter so I might go back and rewrite it when I have the time. Until then here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Oh and P.S.

Just want to give a quick thanks to all the people that read my story so far and those who reviewed it also

**Disclaimer**: I hate saying this over and over and over and over again! People already get that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its character's, cards, and what not. The only thing that I do own however is this story, characters that I made up in it, and cards that are made to that are marked with this symbol

* * *

**Chapter 6: Showdown in the park, Serenity vs. Nikkohli the Russian tank! Part 1  
**

**

* * *

**

It has been 15 minutes from her separation from Ryou. The day picked up as the sun was shining its warm beams towards the city of Domino, it was a good day to be out. For Serenity, it was a day that wasn't going to be a walk in the park for her. She had to prepare herself for the worst if it came to her in the tournament and to not lose focus ahead. But at times she found herself in thoughts.

'_I hope that Ryou is alright...I wonder if he is dueling right now...'_

Serenity said to herself as she looked up to the clouds above as soft breeze brushed against her skin and played with her chestnut hair. Brushing her hair from her face she continued to look to the sky.

'_I wonder...is he thinking of me...just as I am thinking of him...'_

"Hey Serenity, are you ok?"

"Huh?"

Unaware, Tea was talking to Serenity but was lost in her thoughts and completely didn't hear a word of what she said.

"I said are you ok?" Tea asked wondering what was Serenity thinking of.

"Uh, yeah. Just a lot on my mind right now but Im ok." Serenity replied with a smile on her face trying to convince that all was ok for her.

"Really then, so you don't mind what you were thinking about then Serenity?" Tea asked and notice Serenity had a small blush on her face.

"Um...well.."

"Does it have to do with Ryou by any chance?"

This caught Serenity off guard as her blush increase and trying her best to hide it but couldn't. Tea knew that she was right from the way Serenity responded and wonder if she could get more out of her.

"Well, was it?" Tea asked with a playfully smile as she waited for Serenity to talk.

"Well..."

Serenity didn't know what to really say, the fact was the she was thinking of him. Wondering how he is doing on his own form them, wishing that was in there present. As the still lost for words, her hand soon found its was to her chest where there Ryou's cross was hanging. Grasping it in her hand, she spoke.

"The truth is...I am." Serenity said as her view was on the silver pendant as she continued. "I was thinking, where he is, how he's doing. I don't know why but for some reason I wish that he was here with us." She felt her heart beat as she continue with Tea still there taking in all that she is was saying.

"For some reason I can't help but think of him at times, and on this day I just hope that nothing bad would happen to him. I know that he will find and opponent to face against and at times I wish that I could be there just like he's there for me.."

"Serenity..."

Tea didn't know that Serenity felt this way, she had a feelings that she was thinking about him but wasn't really expecting her to feel this way with him gone.

'_Serenity does really care about him.'_

"Hey Serenity, can I ask you something. Just between the two of us that is?" Tea asked, hoping to get an answer for her.

"What is it Tea?"

Tea took a deep breath as she was going to asked her question that she hope to get an answer from. "Serenity, do you like-"

"Hey come on you two, quite standing around and lets go!" The two teen girls turn to see Joey shouting at them from a distant with as he was calling out to them.

"Alright Joey where coming!" Tea shouted back to make sure he heard.

"Hey Tea what was it that you were going to ask me?" Serenity asked as to wonder what it was that Tea never gotten to finish.

"Oh..um...never mind about it Serenity. It was nothing really." Tea said as she lied to her thinking that it was a best time for her to ask it yet.

'_I better not ask her now, today is a big day for her and I don't want to get distracted with that'_ Tea thought as she made her way to the others. She wanted to district Serenity with such a question that might get in the way of her duel, she thoughts best she would ask when the time was right.

"Come on Serenity, we better go to Joey before he has a cow about use making them wait."

"Ok then." Serenity giggle as she was with Tea and both made there way to Joey and the others.

"Bout time you two get here, why do you two always take so long? Jeez." Joey said as Serenity and Tea were close.

"We were just having a talk Joey. You know, girl talk and all." Tea said with a sigh from Joey as her response.

"Whatever, look when need to go out and find Serenity someone to duel."

"That's right, she needs to find someone in order to advance closer to the final's." Yugi added

"True but were not in a hurry Joey, Im sure that there are many other duelist that haven't shown up yet." Serenity also added. It was true since they decided to get an early start of the day that there weren't that many people around.

"I guess your right bout that sis', but lets just get going and just look to see who we can find." Joey added as he motion everyone to follow.

"Alright then, lets get going then."

After that said and done, they all set out into the city to see who they can find since it was still a bit early in the day. As they walked, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Duke where all in the front talking among themselves as were Tea and Serenity were in the back having there own little chat.

"So how are you feelings about today Serenity? Nervous?"

"A little, we actually a lot I should say. This is a big day for me and Ryou, I just hope I do the best that I can do."

"Im sure that you'll do great, you have good experience and you know what your doing so im sure that all well go well for you today." Tea said with a playful smile on her face, making her friend feel at ease for today.

"Thanks Tea."

Soon time past and they seem to walk for hours but for only 30 minutes looking for anyone for Serenity to duel, not having much luck as it was for them.

"Ahhh! Isn't there anyone that Serenity can duel! I swear its like no one wants to!" Said a upset Joey looking all around for someone.

"Well most of the ones we find are already in a duel, but im sure that there's someone that we can find." Yugi added trying his best to claim Joey before he lost it.

"Your right Yug." Joey sighed, "I guesses I shouldn't be worked up like this."

"Good cause its not god for you to get upset for little things like that Joey." Serenity added in as soon Joey was at ease.

"Well its just that I want you to be able to reach the final's and all sis, I mean it would be a waste if you didn't find anyone here."

"Don't worry Joey, I'll duel someone in no time and before you know I'll be one step closer to the final's." Serenity playfully said as she flash a smile and "V" with her figures at her brother. They all laugh a bit but soon the sound of a certain someone stomach was heard.

"Joey is that." Tea asked knowing to well it was.

"Hey I cant help it if my gut talks and when it talk it want's food." Joey replied as he looked around for a place to grab a bite until he spotted a small noodle shop.

"Jackpot!" And with that Joey was off the little shop.

"Well I guess it wont hurt to grab a bite to eat." Yugi added as he followed behind Joey.

"I hope they sell water, im thirsty from all this walking." Tea said as she also followed. "Coming Serenity?"

"You go ahead Tea, I"ll what here till my bother is done stuffing his face." Serenity giggled. "Plus I want to see if I can find anyone to duel, don't want to miss my chance."

"And if she's not going then I wont to." Tristan added as he made his way by Serenity side.

"You mean I wont leave her." Duke retorted as he was by Serenity two with the two teen giving one another an evil eye.

"Come on you two, leave Serenity be." Tea sighed as she push the two away from here and into the shop with Serenity giggling from where she was.

"Now then, lets see if I can find someone." Serenity said to herself as she scanned the area for a bit. Not having any luck with, she decided to look around a bit.

"I wont be that far from them, just to see the area that's all."

Serenity soon was walking around bit scanning as the people pass by but to no luck with finding someone that seem like a duelist.

"I guess I better head back then." Serenity decided and was about to head back to were she was until she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey you!" Said the unknown voice. Serenity turn around to see a teen boy in an ally that was calling out to Serenity. He was dress in black baggy cargo pants with a white shirt that had a black jacket over him and had a red headband on. Being a curious person she was she made her way to the owner of the vice to see what he wanted, unsure that if it was a safe thing to do but thought of just seeing what he wanted.

"Were you talking to me?" Asked Serenity.

"Yeah, are you a duelist in the tournament?" The boy asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh that's good, im also in the tournament by haven't been able to find anyone to duel. How bout you?" The teen said.

"No not really."

"Oh that's good, since were both having the same problem how about we duel each other then. What do you say?"

"Really? Ok then! Just let me go back and get my friends and-" But Serenity was cut off.

"No need to get them, let's just have a duel so that you can get it over with." The teen said not knowing that his voice tone change a little.

"Well..." Serenity said unsure what to do.

"Come on, it wont take that long."

"Ok then..."

"Good, just follow me so that we can find a good place to duel." And with that the teen walk off while Serenity followed him into the ally. They were soon deep in the ally, away from where Serenity had come in. She felt a bit unease of her location and felt something not right.

"Um...do you think we can duel out of this ally?" Serenity asked. As soon as she said that, the teen stop with his back faced her not answering.

"Hey did you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you...but im sorry to say that there wont be any duel for you." The teen said in an icy cold tone as he turn to her and had a grin on his face. Serenity felt fear in her heart as soon as she faced him. She was about to run away form him but two other teenager boys where behind her and blocking her path.

"W-what's going on?" Serenity shakily as he body froze as the teen walk up to her.

"Oh Im sorry little girl but you see Im not into the who duel and win thing." Said the teen as he was closer to Serenity. "Why should I risk my cards when it's sooo easier just to take them away...like you."

Serenity didn't know what to do, she knew that it was a bad idea to follow him. She knew that she should of never left the area and should of waited for Joey and the others. Now, she's here in an ally away from her brother with this person who tricked her easily and was about to take her chance's away from her.

"Hey boss, why not we have a little fun with her while where at it." Chuckled one of the teens from behind.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Doesn't hurt to have a little fun now is there."

At the moment Serenity didn't know what to do but close her eyes as the worse was coming out to here, only to think of one person that she wish was there.

'_Ryou...'_

As the teen made his way closer and closer to her, a voice broke out that was out of no where but familiar for some reason.

"Excuse me 'comrade' but are you by any chance duelist?" Said a heavy accent voice that Serenity could of sworn heard it from somewhere before. She turn to see the figure, it was a very tall person and was also very muscular that was behind her talking to one of the teens that where blocking her path.

"H-hey back off you weirdo, this got nothing to do with you." Said the teen but had a hint of fear in his voice as the size of the person was suppressing him.

"Weirdo? I am no weirdo 'comrade', I only duelist seeking other duelist." Said the unknown person that let off a heavy and hearted laugh.

"That funny 'comrade', HAHAHA!" And with that said, the unknown person slap the back of the teen in a friendly way but because of his strength he sent him flying into a wall with a hard thud.

"Oops, guess I don't know, how do you say, know own strength haha!"

Serenity along with the two other teen's looked in shock of the action that just happen in fear what he might do next. He soon made his way past the knock out body of the teen and made his way in front of Serenity now facing the teen that tricked her.

"Are you duelist 'comrade'?" Asked the unknown duelist.

The teen just stood there in fear of the giant and his fear took over him as he made off screaming his lungs off running as fast as he can away from him.

"Forget this! It not worth it!" Said the teen as she was soon gone from the seen with the other following close behind.

"Wonder what bother them? Oh well! Hahahah!"

Serenity soon was relieved as the teen was gone but soon her fear came back crawling to her as the person that just saved her life soon turn his attention to her.

"Are you duelist by any chance miss?" The strange asked not knowing if he was friend or foe.

"Um..." Serenity, took a breath in and spoke up. "Yes I am." Wondering if he was going to hurt here, she was soon of guard as the person let out a hearty laugh.

"Hahahahah! Good! Good! This my luck twice in day!"

Serenity didn't really know what to do in her case, she didn't know to either to feel sacred of this person or to laugh by the way he was acting but then spoke up.

"Um, I guessing that you are a duelist to in the tournament?" Serenity asked waiting for an answer. The person stop his laughter and gave Serenity a big smile.

"Oh yes! I am duelist in this tournament." As he said and went on. "I wonder about looking for another duelist to face when I notice you and that boy had duel disk on." Said the duelist as he pointed to Serenity duel disk. "You have pretty duel disk."

"Oh thank you, I like yours to." Serenity said as she gave him a smile as he smile to.

The unknown duelist had a custom made one that had a military look of it and had a black, white and gray cameo design look to, like an arctic look at it seemed.

"Oh thank you 'comrade'." The person said. "So will you challenge me to duel, yes?"

"Um...not to be rude but can we got out of here first? My brother is waiting for me and is probably worried where I am right now." Serenity forgot how long that she was gone and knowing Joey he was probably done with his food and was out looking for her.

"Oh sure 'comrade', this place to small to duel in. Much to small for my size to. Haha!"

"Ok then, lets go then." Serenity said but before she made her way out she turn to the unknown person again.

"Oh! That reminds me, I never got a chance for your name." Serenity asked still not knowing the person that saved her not to long ago.

"Oh how rude of me, forgive me. My name is Nikkohli, Nikkohli Volodya at your service miss?"

"Serenity, Serenity Wheeler." Serenity giggled as he placed out her hand. Nikkohli took it and shook her hand with a smile on his face.

"Please to meet you Serenity, lets get going then."

"Ok then."

The two duelist were soon out of the ally and were on there way back to where Serenity first was with Serenity hoping that Joey was not in a panic over her, but she was wrong.

–**Meanwhile with Joey and the others–**

"Serenity! Hey Serenity where are you!"

"Joey claim down, im sure that she's not to far!"

"Claim down? My sister is out there some where who could be in trouble Tea! I don't think that there's anything to be claim about!" Yelled a panic Joey, dispread looking for his younger sister as he even looked in a trash can.

"Serenity!"

"Well it's safe to say that Joey lost it." Tristan said.

"Yup, if he think's that she's in there then yeah he lost it." Duke added.

"You guys aren't help!" Tea shouted to the two remarks.

"Where was the last place she was before we left?" Yugi said asking Tea who was a little busy shouting at Tristan and Duke.

"Well lets see, before I left she was over there where we were all at before we went into the shop." Tea said as she pointed to the spot that they were all at.

"Then that might me she must of wonder off!" Joey cried and soon was off in a random direction hoping that he would come across her.

"I hope that she's ok." Tea said in a worry tone feelings as it was her fault that she left her.

"Don't worry Tea, im sure that she's fine but we better catch up with Joey so lets go." Yugi said and with that they all were right behind a running frantic Joey.

–**Back with Serenity and Nikkohli–**

"So this first time in tournament 'comrade'?"

"Yes and stop calling me that Nikkohli." Serenity giggle with Nikkohli scratching the back of his head.

"Oh forgive me 'comra-' I mean Serenity, haha." Laughed Nikkohli.

"Im guessing that it's a common thing for you to call people that." Serenity teased with him.

"Course, many people I meant are my 'comrade's', all duelist I meat I respect them as we are the same."

As the made there way back to the area where Serenity was at before the incident happen, they both notice a figure coming towards them at a high speed.

"Huh? What is that?" Serenity asked Nikkohli who was also trying to make out the person that was coming there way.

"I don't know Serenity but it coming at very fast pace." Added Nikkohli. Soon the figure was coming closer and closer and soon it passed them still running but Serenity recognize the figure with ease.

"Hey Joey, where are you going!"

"Sorry can't talk now Serenity Im in a rush looking for you!"

And with that, Joey pressed down his two feet and was sliding across the side walk as he turn around soon realizing what had just happen and made his way back to Serenity.

"Serenity there you are!." cried out a relief Joey as he grabbed his sister in a hug. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Joey...can you let go...I cant breath..." Said Serenity as she was trying to get some air from the tight hug form her brother.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry bout that."

He soon let go of her and she was taking in some air as she then took a deep breath and turn to Joey who was waiting for and explanation from her.

"Well?" Asked a questioned Joey.

"Well what?"

"Well where were you? I was worry that something happen to you." Joey said in and upset voice but had concerned in it.

"Well..."

"Hey Serenity!"

She turn around to see Tea, Yugi, Tristan and Duke as they all made there way to were Serenity, Nikkohli, and Joey were as they all took a rest from trying to keep up with Joey.

"Hey Serenity are you ok?" Asked a worry Tea along with the others.

"That's what I was bout to ask her." Joey stepped in still waiting for her to tell what happen.

"Well you see..." Serenity was about to tell her brother what happen knowing that it might make it a bit worse but she was interrupted by no other then Nikkohli.

"Who all these people Serenity?" Asked a curios Nikkohli.

All attention were soon off Serenity and soon were on Nikkohli, everyone else besides Serenity were in awe at the size of his body as they had to look up a bit.

"W-who are you?" Asked a Joey trying to hide his hint of stutter from Nikkohli.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to everyone, this is Nikkohli." Serenity smiled as she introduce him to the others.

"Hello 'comrades'!" Nikkohli cried out. "It is please to meet you friends of Serenity, haha!" Nikkohli said as he put out his hand to Joey.

"Um..hi there." Joey said as he shook his had and let go from the from grasp he had.

"Well anyway, that still doesn't explain what happen Serenity." Joey said as he turn his attention back to Serenity. " And you better tell me everything that happen." Serenity let out a sigh and she took in a deep breath as she soon was about to tell of her event.

"Well it happen right after you all left into the shop while I decided to stay out and wait." Serenity said and continued. "I was looking around seeing if I can find any duelist around and thought I walk off a bit."

"Ok and then what sis." Joey asked as he listen to what she said.

"Well, as I was walking and looking I gave up and was about to walk back that was until someone called out to me." Serenity said as she lowered her head a bit from the memory that happen to her.

"A guy called out to me and asked me if I was in the tournament and I said I was and he then told me that he was to and was looking for someone to duel. He asked me if I would want to duel him and I said yes and was going to go back to get the rest of you but told me that it wouldn't really be that long so I followed him down an ally where he said he knew where we could have our duel."

Joey notice the mood that suddenly come to her and knew that something happened to her. "Serenity, what happen then."

"He lead me into the ally and..." Serenity felt the pain as well as the fear she had when it happen. "He tricked me Joey, he lead me into the ally only to try to steal my deck and..." Serenity like breaking out and crying as to what they also tried to do to her.

"Serenity..." Tea said as a she felt a small pain inside of her to see her friend like this. Joey step to his sister and held her close and stroked her back.

"It's ok Serenity, its over now. Your with us now and nothing like that is ever going to happen." Joey gently said to her trying his best to comfort her. All was a silent until a loud voice broke it.

"What is going on 'comrades'?" Said a confused Nikkohli not knowing what had happen. "Why is all in gloomy mode? Did something happen?"

Serenity couldn't help but giggle a bit by the way of the way Nikkohli was not knowing what was going on and the choices of words that he used. It just hit her also that she never did thank him for saving her from those guys back at the ally. She made her way out of Joey's hug and walk a bit to Nikkohli.

"Hey Nikkohli."

"Yes Serenity, what is it?"

"I never did get to thank you for saving me back there, if you hadn't shown up I don't know what of would happen to me." Serenity said as she smiled and looked up to Nikkohli.

"Save you? What you mean Serenity?" Asked a more confessed Nikkohli. "You mean you were in danger?"

"Well, yes Nikkohli." Said Serenity surprised that he didn't really know what had happen there with the others only having blank and confuses faces to Nikkohli.

"Hmmm, come to think now I did not think that they were friends Serenity." Nikkohli said as he was still trying to put things into place. "So guess it was good that I knock one of them out, yes? Hahaha." As he added as the others wonder what he meant by '_knocking_' out the person.

"This guys is a real nut job." Tristan whisper to Duke.

"You can say that again." Duke added.

"What is this nut you speak of 'comrades'? Is there nut foe me to snack on for I am hunger as mighty bear, hahahah!" Nikkohli said in a loud and hearty laugh as her heard the two talk.

"Well we know now that he had good hearing." Duke added glad that Nikkohli didn't know that they were talking about him.

"Ok ok, enough of this now." Joey added as he was now getting tired of them just standing there. "Look I don't mean to end this little chat that were all enjoying here but we got to go Nikkohli, my sis needs to find someone to duel and-"

"Duel? Oh that reminds me!" Nikkohli said out loud as he cut of Joey and turn his attention to Serenity.

"You and I still need to duel one another as agreed in ally." Nikkohli said but in somewhat in a little serious tone.

"Yes Nikkohli your right, I did say that I would duel you and I don't back out of what I say." Serenity said in a firm tone also.

"So you two are going o duel each other?" Yugi asked wondering what was going on.

"Yup, I said that I would Nikkohli and I cant just back out on a word." Serenity said as a grin come to her face. " I am a duelist you know." She said as she let out a small giggle.

"Then it is agree!" Nikkohli said as he clapped both of his hands together. "Serenity and I shall duel but we need to find spot to do so." Nikkohli continued as he scan the area that they were in. " Now where is good location for duel?"

"I know! We can go to the park." Serenity said. "Its not to far from here and its big enough for us to duel Nikkohli."

"Ok then Serenity, the park we shall go!" Nikkohli said as a large grin was on his face and soon took off on his way but not knowing were the park was in the first place.

"This should be interesting to watch." Tea said as she watch Nikkohli run off but then came back saying that he didn't know where to go.

"Well they say the best duel's are done by the unique people that play the game." Yugi added as a laugh a bit for Nikkohli's personality.

"Who ever said that must of never meant this guy." Joey as added as they soon all walked to the park along with Nikkohli in there group now.

They walk for a bit and were all talking but most of the topic was about Nikkohli, not really knowing much about him or were he was from they asked him just a few friendly question just to get to know him better.

"So Nikkohli, where you from anyways?" Joey asked. " I can tell that your not from around here."

"Well 'comrade' I come from far away land, my mother home land of the great Russian lands." Nikkohli said with a hint of proud in his voice of his country.

"Wait, you mean that your all the way from over there and came here for the tournament?" Joey asked wondering why on earth he came a long way just for this tournament.

"Seems awfully far of you to come all the way out here Nikkohli." Serenity added also surprised by the distant where he lived from.

"Haha, its no big deal to me 'comrade's', to me this is all one big adventure and I get to see wonderful places and meet new people like all you." Nikkohli replied, the others become more and more relax around him as if he was part of the group already. Serenity still had a feeling that he seen him somewhere before and then it hit her.

"Now I know why you seem familiar Nikkohli." Serenity cried out as the others wonder what she was talking about.

"What you mean sis'?" Joey asked, puzzled a bit by what she meant.

"Well when I first meant him in the ally had a strange feeling that he seem familiar and I remember seeing him on the day that Ryou and I registered."

Joey thought for a minute and wonder in his mind but then remember also. "Hey your right sis', come to think of it I do member seeing him. He was that big guy that we came across to."

"Its like, how you say 'comrade's', small worlds it is no?"

Everyone laugh a bit with Nikkohli hearty loud laugh as they continued there way to the park. After a few minutes of walking they finally made it to there destination.

"Where here!" Joey cried out as they all finally made it to there destination. It was a local park that wasn't to big nor to small either. A few people can be seen just taking it easy, children playing and running about.

"Well Nikkohli, well this do for our duel?" Serenity playfully asked with a small smile on her face as Nikkohli surveyed the surrounding around him.

"Hmmmmm...Yes! This well do very well indeed Serenity." Said a happily Nikkohli. "Can we start duel now? Please say yes!" Serenity couldn't help but giggle a bit, Nikkohli was a very large person on the outside but seemed like a energetic child ready for the day ahead.

"Yes Nikkohli, lets just get set ok?"

"Ok then."

They found an empty area that was large enough for them to have there duel and decided to move there. As they did, Serenity took one side of the area while Nikkohli took the other as they were soon ready to duel one another.

"So Serenity, how do you feel facing your first opponent?" Yugi asked. " This is your first duel in the tournament you know so I hope you do your best."

"Well I'll do the best that I can." replied Serenity. "I have to ament that I am very nervous about this but I have faith that I can do it."

"We know you can do it Serenity." Tea also added. "Where here for you all the way."

"Thanks Tea, it means a lot that all of you came here to support me."

"Hey that's what big bro's are for sis'" Joey playfully said as he swung his arm around his sister. "Besides win or lose, which I know that you'll win of course, you're a great duelist to us all."

"Yup, got that right." Tristan added as he made his way up to Serenity but was push off by Duke.

"I know that you can do it to Serenity." Duke said as he grabbed both of her hands into his which gave Joey the trigger to chase after him.

"Umm...anyways Serenity, we have confidence that you'll do fine. Just believe in yourself." Tea said with a smile on her face.

"That's right Serenity believe in yourself and in your deck and you can do it." Yugi also added giving his friend as much support as he can.

Serenity felt so tankful that she had friends like Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and her brother Joey also all there for her. They didn't have to do it but they did because she was there friend, she felt as if she want to cry but not in saddens but in joy and happiness because from all the wonderful words that were said to her.

"Thank you everyone..." Was all that Serenity said, feeling as if that wasn't enough but they all know what she meant.

"That's what friends are for Serenity."

"Thank you."

"Hey Serenity! Are we ready or not to duel?"

Serenity soon then realized that Nikkohli was on the other side standing there not knowing what was going on with where se was.

"Sorry about the wait Nikkohli." Serenity cried out as she made her way form the others to he place on the field. " Didn't mean to keep you waiting like that."

"Haha! Its no problem Serenity, waiting for a duel builds up my excitement even more." Nikkohli cried out, he was ready to throw it down and ready to get his hands dirty. She saw that fire in his eyes waiting to start the duel.

'_He seems almost like my brothers with his eyes'_

"Alright then Nikkohli, are you ready to get this started!" Serenity shouted out as she activated her duel disk. From its sleep mode to its active mode, it transformed into its dueling mode as the censer areas come together and lock on forming its wing shaped from setting the life points count to 4000.

"You better believe it Serenity!" Nikkohli shouted back as he activated his duel disk also a its sleep mode to its dueling form as it took shape also with its censer area lock together.

"This is so exciting." Tea said on the side line were she took her place to watch the duel go on. "This is going to be her first opponent in the tournament, I hope she does well."

"She win this thing for sure!" Joey cried out with his high confidence in his sister showing.

"Well Joey, we cant underestimate Nikkohli." Yugi added. "We don't know what kind of deck he uses so were not to sure of his strategy until it starts. So for now its can be anyone game."

Even thou he didn't like the idea, Joey had to agree with Yugi. They know a few things about Nikkohli but still not a lot, they had no clue of how his deck worked and what cards that he was in store. All that they can do is sit and wait till the duel started, which was to long.

"So Serenity, this is your first duel am I not right?" Nikkohli asked waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah it is and for you?"

"This makes second duel for me, I have already two puzzle cards here in total meaning I only need three to move on to finals." Nikkohli as he got into his dueling stance.

"Meaning if I defeat you that I will be one step closer."

"That's if you if you defeat me Nikkohli." Serenity replied back as she prepared herself. "Im not planning to give up with out a fight so if you want my puzzle you have to beat me."

"Hahaha! That's the spirt Serenity! I wish the both of use luck and my the best man or women win."

"Back at you Nikkohli."

This was it now, this was her step to get closer to the finals and move on or it could be a one way ticket out of the tournament and also the price of a card. As she took her deck out from her case she took one look at her cards, looking at each one hoping for the best of the outcome. As she thumb thru her deck, she came across one card that caught her attention. It was no other then the** 'Change of Heart'**, the card that Ryou had given her. She hope that she didn't lose any of her cards especially that one. All she could do now is have faith in herself and in her cards, it was time to beat it all.

'_This is it...There's no turning back form this duel...I know that I can do it'_ Serenity thought as she placed her deck into her duel disk. _'I have faith in my cards, I know that they'll help me in the end'_

"You ready Nikkohli!"

"More then ever Serenity!"

Now was the time for words to fade and let the cards do there biding, as the two duelist placed there deck into there duel disk, as the life points were set to 4000. All that was left was those famous words to come out of there mouths.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: And there you have it folks, my new chapter down and now a new duelist is final here, YAY! Well I'll get the next one coming cause I know hove much you people want to see what happens** 'say's sarcastically'**. Any who, don't forget to review it cause you know how much I loooove getting them...even thou I don't get to many...but what the hey, what can you do! 


	7. Showdown in the Park Part 2

Me again people! Wondering how this chapter came up so fast? Well the thing is that the last chapter and this one was really together but I don't think people would really want to read a chapter that is about 44 pages long so I thought it would be best if I spilt half of it apart to make it easier, haha . Any who, enough talk about me so I'll just say thank's to all who read that last chapter and hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did waiting it! Now off with the show!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its character's, cards, and what not so I tink that part is pretty cleared up. The only thing that I do own however is this story, characters that I made up in it, and cards that are made to that are marked with this symbol **(+)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Showdown in the park, Serenity vs. Nikkohli the Russian tank! Part 2

* * *

**

****

"DUEL!"

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 4000**

**Nikkohli: 4000**

"I think that you should go first Serenity, like saying goes lady's first." Nikkohli called out as he drew out his five cards.

"My aren't you a gentleman Nikkohli, well then don't get to upset if I draw something good. Here I go!" Serenity cried out as she drew her six card and added to her hand.

**Serenity's Hand:**

**Pot of Greed (Type: Normal Magic)**

**The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)**

**Dark Witch (1800/1700)(level: 5 Type: Normal Monster)**

**Shining Angel (1400/800)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)**

**Solemn Judgment (Type: Counter Trap)**

**Array of Revealing Light (Type: Continues Magic)**

So far her hand didn't seem to bad to start off with, but having no idea about Nikkohli's deck or what his plan is she had to play it safe until she at least had an idea. Of what it was.

"Ok then Nikkohli, to start of this duel I'll summon my **'Shining Angel' (1400/800 Level: 4)** in defense mode!"

As she threw down her card, her angelic creature soon was brought out with and had his wings covering him as he sat there ready for what ever was coming his way. Serenity hope that her first move wouldn't be her last as she had faith in her angel to do his thing knowing of his special ability.

"I'll end my turn there with that Nikkohli, its your turn."

"Very well then Serenity, lets see how long you angel there can last with this! HA!" Nikkohli cried out as he drew his sixth card out of his deck and placed it in his hand.

"So what kind of deck do you think he was Yugi?" Tea asked as she wonder how strong Nikkohli was. From the look of Nikkohli she guess that he used monster's of high power but then again looks can be fooled.

"To tell the truth Tea, im not sure at all. The only way well find out is watching Nikkohli play his turn out."

"Hmpf, my sis' can handle anything that comes her way. With all the duel's that she faced with you and me Yug she'll do fine.

'_I hope so Joey..'_ Tea thought. _'Cause if she loses to Nikkohli then she loses her spot in the finals and in the tournament..'_

"Well Serenity, you are good friend but don't think that I'll go easy on you. I came here to be best and that I shall do! Now! I summon out my creature **(+)'SK1- Infantry Unit' (1750/1200 Level: 4) **in attack mode!"

Now there were two creature out on the field, Serenity's 'Shining Angel' and now Nikkohli's. His monster was a human that look as if he was in the military by his black and white camo cloths and had a rifle in his hand's. Serenity still didn't know what kind of creature's Nikkohli by the only one she seen but wait for the bets to come as Nikkohli continued..

"Now then, go my solider! Attack Serenity's angel with burst fire shot!"

As the command was given off, the solider obey and locked in his rifle and let out a burst fire from his gun and aim right at Serenity's angel and soon took it out with her **'Shining Angel'** soon shattered and gone.

"Not so fast Nikkohli, you just trigger by **'Shining Angel'** special ability! You see when he is sent to the graveyard after battle I'm allowed to special summon a creature of **'Light'** from my deck to the field with and attack of 1500 or less." Serenity explained as she pulled out her deck and looked thru her cards and found one that would do and reshuffled her deck and placed it back.

"And now I special summon my **'Dream sprite' (300/200 Level: 1)**."

"Hmm, a little Fairy? I don't know how that will help you but if you insist. Now I place on card face down and end turn there. Your move."

"Ok then, here I go!"

**Serenity's Hand:**

**Pot of Greed (Type: Normal Magic)**

**The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)**

**Dark Witch (1800/1700)(level: 5 Type: Monster)**

**Solemn Judgment (Type: Counter Trap)**

**Array of Revealing Light (Type: Continues Magic)**

**(+)Blinding White Flash of the Sky (Type: Counter Trap)**

As she drew he next card she looked thru and new what to do to take out Nikkohli's solider but wasn't sure about his face down.

'_For all I know it could be a trap of a card to make me think that it is, either way I have to find out soon so..'_

"Now I sacrifice my '**Dream sprite**'**(300/200 Level: 1)** to bring out my next creature! **'Dark Witch' (1800/1700 Level: 5)** in attack mode!"

As Serenity's **'Dream sprite'(300/200 Level:1)** was soon vanish, it was replaced by Serenity's stronger creature the **'Dark Witch' (1800/1700 Level:5)** as her monster took flight into the air and come down with her spear in her hand ready to fight.

"Now go **'Dark Witch' (1800/1700 Level:5)**! Attack his **(+)'SK1-Infantry Unit'(1750/1200 Level:4)** with Moonlight Spear attack!"

Now it was Serenity's turn to take the offensive as the Winged creature took after Nikkohli's unit with her spear troweling in her hand and was ready to make the blow until..

"Not so fast Serenity! I play trap card, **(+)'Smoke Screen Barrage'**!" Nikkohli cried out as the card was played, a grenade like object was now in the hands of Nikkohli's solider and threw it out in front and soon a smoke screen was out on the field with. Serenity's **'Dark Witch'** stop in the middle of it and was coughing and blinded by the smoke and return to Serenity's side to the field gasping for air.

"What just happen Yug?" Joey asked not knowing what just happen to Serenity's attack.

"Im not sure Joey but Nikkohli trap made it were Serenity's **'Dark Witch' **couldn't go on with her attack and was force back to Serenity's side of the field."

"You are correct 'comrade'. My **(+)'Smoke Screen Barrage'** hide my solider in the thick smoke you see and makes it were my opponent can do now harm to them for two turns."

"But that means Serenity can't attack while Nikkohli can." Joey said, now worry what his sister was going to do. Now Nikkohli had Serenity on the defense now and now was a good time to act.

'_Dang, now its going to tough since now I can't attack his monster's for two turns. This give him the advantage of bringing out a more powerful creature. I better try to protect myself for now until the smoke clears'_

"Alright then I'll play my magic card **'Pot of Greed' **which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." Serenity explained as the Pot appeared and then destroyed itself for her to draw, hoping that the cards she bring out would help her.

**Serenity's Hand:**

**Negate Attack (Type: Counter Trap)**

**Maiden of the Moonlight (1500/1300)(level: 4 Type: Monster)**

**The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)**

**Solemn Judgment (Type: Counter Trap)**

**Array of Revealing Light (Type: Continues Magic)**

**(+)Blinding White Flash of the Sky (Type: Counter Trap)**

'_Not bad so far of what I have, but it looks like I'll have to go in to defense until the smoke is gone.'_

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn there." Serenity knew that Nikkohli had the upper advantage but know that she could pull it thru. The card that she set was her Negate attack, hoping that it will protect her for now.

"Now it's my turn!"Nikkohli shouted as he drew his next card but then soon played it out onto the field. "Now I summon another solider to my command! Come forth **(+) 'SK1-Master Mechanic' (1200/800 level:4) **in attack mode!"

As the card was played, a female creature jumped out and landed onto her feet while spinning a staff like wrench with her. She had on also a military style out fit much like Nikkohli's first monster.

"Huh, it seems that Nikkohli cards are based on a military theme." Yugi said as he looked on to the duel and Nikkohli's turn.

"Hey, I just notice that to." Tea also spoke as. "Do you think all of his cards are like that Yugi?"

"I'm not to sure to say but if I had to guess then I would say yes and Im afraid that if his cards are like that then I think Serenity might have a lot on her hand."

"Come on Serenity! Show Nikkohli what your made of!" Joey cried out as the duel went on.

"Now its time for my mechanic to play her special ability." Wondering what his monster ability was, he answer was soon answer as the his mechanic soon took out some sort of device and threw it at Serenity's faced down card and an electric cage soon covered her card.

"What the? Serenity's card! Its in some sort of cage." Joey cried out wondering what the effect was of his monster.

"What happen to my card? Why is there a cage of it Nikkohli?" Serenity asked wondering what effect it had on her card.

"Its my solider's special ability, you see she can disable one of your face down cards each turn so that you can't use it till next turn."

'_Oh no! That mean I can't use my '**Negate Attack'**!'_ Serenity thought, now she was really in trouble since now she could defend herself against an oncoming attack.

"Now then, I also play magic card called **(+)'Solider Pill's Type X'**"

As his card was played, a small clear capsule appeared in front of his **'SK1-Infantry Unit'** that contained three small different called pills inside of it.

"Pills? What is guy got a cold or something?" Joey asked wondering what was up with the pills that shown up.

"No 'comrade', my soldier is not sick. **(+)'Solider Pill's Type X'** lets me give it to one of my monster's and increase its attack power by **1000 **attack points."

"**1000**? That's not good!" Joey said.

"Now then, **(+)'SK1-Infantry Unit'**! Take your pills and get stronger!"

As the order was given, the solider grab the capsule and took all three pills at once and swallowed them. After a few seconds, a red aura soon was around the solider as his hair soon was defying gravity and was floating above and his eyes turn to white only with no pupil and his muscle also increased in sizes as the pills took affect from its attack power from **1750 **to now **2750**.

"This is not good! His solider is now powerful enough to attack Serenity's **'Dark Witch'**!" Yugi cried out as the others knew already of the outcome that was coming.

"And if he attack's now she'll be open for a direct attack and she can't use her face down card." Duke said.

"Now then! Go **(+)'SK1-Infantry Unit'(2750/1200 Level: 4**)! Attack her **'Dark Witch' (1800/1700 Level: 5)** with hyper burst shot attack!"

As the solider took its aiming position, a loud sound of gun firing was heard as the attack was given hitting Serenity's **'Dark Witch'** with every shot and soon was destroyed and hit Serenity's Life points.

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 3050**

**Nikkohli: 4000**

"Now she's open for a direct attack!" Tea cried out as the creature was gone from Serenity's side of the field.

"This is not good." Tristan added.

"Now for my other solider's attack. **(+) 'SK1-Master Mechanic' (1200/800 level:4)! **Attack Serenity's life points directly with Wrench Spiral Strike attack!"

Now its was Nikkohli second offense as his mechanic took of into the air and come with a slashing motion with her wrench thru Serenity's waist as she winced a little as she took on the full hit.

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 1850**

**Nikkohli: 4000**

"Serenity!" Joey cried out as he watch his sister take on the full hit of the attack with her life points dropping at a fast rate leaving her with only now **1850 **and Nikkohli still at **4000**, not taking in any damage at all.

"This is not good at all, Serenity is already down to close half her life points and Nikkohli still all of his." Tea said, she wonder if it was a bad idea for Serenity to duel Nikkohli not knowing of his deck and his strength.

"Serenity needs to get it together and protect herself if she wants to make it thru this." Tristan said.

"Yeah cause if she doesn't one more attack is all that Nikkohli needs to end it here." Duke added.

"Both of you's two shut it!" Joey shouted to the two teens. "My sister hasn't lost yet and she can do it! She is a strong duelist and I know that she can win this match!."

Joey knew that Serenity had what it took to be a great duelist, he spend as much as time as he could to help her from her deck, to the basic steps of dueling, to dueling itself and knew she had it in her to face anyone that came her way.

"Your right Joey, this match isn't over yet and its going to be Serenity's turn next so it's still anyone's game." Yugi said, as the battle between the two duelist went on.

"Well Serenity, it seems that you are close to defeat. Soon I will be one step closer to finals."

"Well this duel is still on so don't get you hopes up now." Serenity said with a smile on her face. "Im still here so I'm not out yet."

"Hahaha! Yes, that I can see. You strong duelist Serenity, that you are. So lets continue shall we?"

As the Nikkohli's offensive was ended, his Infantry had suddenly lost the red aura that was around him and was back to normal breathing heavily with his attack power now weaken. **(+)'SK1-Infantry Unit'(1375/1200 Level: 4**).

"Hey Nikkohli what happen to your monster, why is his attack power went down?" Joey asked as the effect of the pill's seem to wore off.

"Simple 'comrade', the effect of **(+)'Solider Pill's Type X**' only last till end of turn that I play it and at end of turn my monster total attack power is cut in half." Nikkohli explained. "But I no need to worry for the smoke of my **(+)'Smoke Screen Barrage'** is still there protecting my soldier's for one more turn."

"His's right." Yugi spoke. "As long as the smoke is there, Serenity still wont be able to attack until the end of her turn when the smoke will clear."

"Your right Yug, she has to find a way to turn the tables in her favor."

"Ok then Nikkohli, my turn now!" Serenity called out as she drew her next card, this was not to good for her. Her life points we close to half gone and Nikkohli still had all of his, she need to think of a way to some how get rid of his smoke screen or she might end up being kicked out of the tournament.

**Serenity's Hand:**

**Mystical Space Typhoon (Type: Quick Play Magic)**

**Maiden of the Moonlight (1500/1300)(level: 4 Type: Monster)**

**The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)**

**Solemn Judgment (Type: Counter Trap)**

**Array of Revealing Light (Type: Continues Magic)**

**(+)Blinding White Flash of the Sky (Type: Counter Trap)**

'_Perfect! Just the card that I need!'_

"Alright Nikkohli, Its time to get rid of this smoke screen of yours."

"What you mean by that Serenity?" Nikkohli, now it was his turn to wonder what she was up to.

"Let just way there's going to be a little gust in here, with this!" Serenity shouted as she showed that card that she was about to play. "I play a my magic card, **'Mystical Space Typhoon'(Type: Quick Play Magic)**! This magic card allows me to clear away one of my opponent's magic of trap card and his or her side of the field. And the card that I choose is your **(+)'Smoke Screen Barrage'** trap card!"

"Yeah! That's the way to Duel Serenity!" Joey cried out. As the card was played and appeared on the field, a raging typhoon soon shot out of the card and headed to Nikkohli side of the field as his trap cards was soon shattered by the gust with the smoke soon disappearing reveling his two monster looking around in confusion of the disappearance of there cover.

"Oh no! Now my soldier's are exposed!" Nikkohli cried out, now it was his turn to take a hit.

"She got rid of Nikkohli's smoke screen." Tea spoke up in joy.

"Yeah and now both of Nikkohli's monster's are now viable for her to attack." Yugi also added as he watch on along with the others.

"And im not done there Nikkohli." Serenity grinned. "Now I summon my **'Maiden of the Moonlight' (1500/1300) **in attack mode!" As a glowing light appeared on the field, Serenity's next creature took her place on the battle field along side of Serenity.

"Now! Go **'Maiden of the Moonlight' (1500/1300)**! Attack Nikkohli's **(+)'SK1-Infantry Unit'(1375/1200) **with enchanted lunar wave attack!"

As the command was given, Serenity's maiden flapped her wings and was in the air as a bright glow was appearing in her hands and was soon shot outwards towards Nikkohli's monster as it looked up in horror of the on coming attack as it hit dead on with a explosion of energy as the solider was soon destroyed leaving only a puff of smoke of where he once stood.

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 1850**

**Nikkohli: 3875**

"Alright! Serenity got rid of Nikkohli's solider!" Tea cried out as Serenity finally did some damage to Nikkohli's life points.

"It may not be much but that's one less creature that she has to worry about." Yugi added in.

"Now I'll set one card face down on the field on end my turn there Nikkohli." Serenity said as she set her card down and now had two cards by her side.

"Hmm, very well played Serenity." Nikkohli commented her on her turn. "You have got rid of my solider but sill not defeated and now its my turn. So here I go!" Nikkohli yelled out as he took out his next card.

"And before I go on with turn, I'll play **(+) 'SK1-Master Mechanic' **special ability!" Nikkohli said as a small grin was on his face. " **(+) 'SK1-Master Mechanic'! **Disable face down card on the far left side!"

Nikkohli monster did as she was told and took out her device as she did before and threw it over to Serenity's face down card and soon the electric cage was over it preventing her from using it until the end of the turn.

"Not again!" Joey cried out. "With that cage over her card she can't use it till the end of his turn!"

"Yeah but remember she has two face down cards and Nikkohli monster can only disable one card at a time." Yugi explained. "Serenity probably knew that Nikkohli was going to use his monster ability and set another card down just in case."

"Ooooh, I see now!" Joey added now getting what Yugi said. "Setting down another card was just incase he pulled off that cage thingy and now Nikkohli has to worry bout her face down card."

"Well, it seems that I have forgotten about your other face down card. But no matter as it will not stop me from winning this duel! Now I summon **(+) 'SK1-Flame Soldier (1700/1600 level: 4) **in attack mode!"

A pillar of fire soon shot out of the ground as it blazed furiously with sparks flying outwards. Soon a figure jump out of the blaze and landed on its feet and looked up and ready to fight.

It was another military style looking creature that had a black and red thick armor coat on with matching pants and boots and had a pair of neon green goggles on top of his head and had a cigarette in his mouth taking in puffs while holding on to his weapon which was a black and red colored flamethrower.

"Now I have two monster's once again on my side of field, one strong enough to get rid of you monster and once I get rid of her I'll have another chance of attacking directly."

As the two duelist stood there ground, a small breeze past between them as it played with Serenity's long auburn hair while the gust didn't effect Nikkohli. A small pause was among them as the two starred down one another, wondering and waiting for the other one to move.

"Come on you two do something!" Joey cried out. " The suspense is killing me here."

"I know what you mean Joey." Yugi spoken up. "Nikkohli has two creatures again on his side of the field and one strong enough to attack Serenity's **'Maiden of the Moonlight' (1500/1300)** but at the same time Serenity has other face down card that wasn't effected by Nikkohli's **(+) 'SK1-Master Mechanic' **special ability meaning he has to be caution's of what she might have left for him."

"Yeah but I wish they would do something." Tea added in also wanting to see what the outcome might happen.

"Well I hope that whatever they do I hope that its not a bad thing for Serenity." Tristan also added as he watch on as the duel went off.

"Well Serenity, its time to see what you have in store for me cause whatever it is wont stop me from winning!" Nikkohli yelled out as it was time for the attack.

"**(+) 'SK1-Flame Soldier (1700/1600)! **Attack Serenity's **'Maiden of the Moonlight' (1500/1300)** with Volcanic Fire attack!"

Things were going to get heated up as Nikkohli's Soldier took the command and went into a kneeling stand on one knee as he aimed his flamethrower right at Serenity's monster and let out a burst of a large flame heading into her direction.

"Oh no! Serenity's monster is about to be destroyed!" Tea cried out as she watch the enrage flame getting closer.

"Serenity's needs to do something now or else she'll end up right open to Nikkohli!" Yugi also spoke out.

'_Come on Serenity, I know you can pull thru!'_ Joey thought to himself. _'I know that you have what it takes to beat him, you can do it!'_

As the fire was about to make contact with Serenity's maiden, it was now or never to show what she had in store for Nikkohli.

"Not so fast Nikkohli!"Serenity cried out as her faced down card soon faced up and was active and played its ability.

"What the?" Was the only words that Nikkohli could say as a ball of white light come onto the filed and soon created a blinding white flash forcing all that was near to shield there eyes from the radiant light that was given off.

After the flash has decanted, all had open there eyes of to wonder what had just happen. All was silent as until everyone noticed something different about the field.

"Hey look guys! Serenity's maiden is still there!" Tea spoke out as the other notice as well as Nikkohli. Serenity's** 'Maiden of the Moonlight' **was still there but was in the air and had a ball of white energy in her hand as she looked down to the field.

"Yeah your right." Yugi added but then notice something different about Nikkohli's **(+) 'SK1-Flame Soldier. **"Hey look guys, there's something wrong with Nikkohli's monster."

The others soon turn there attention to the solider that was on the attack and notice that he was down on his knees and for some reason shaking. After a few seconds, Nikkohli's soldier soon let out a cry and shattered, destroyed for some reason.

"Er...Yug...Mind telling me what just happen here?" Joey asked as he had no idea what just happen in front of him.

"I'm...I'm not sure either Joey." Yugi responded as he was just as lost as he was.

"What had happen Serenity? Why my soldier was destroyed? He was much stronger then you creature, explain!" Nikkohli cried out as he wanted to know what had happen.

"Simple Nikkohli. Before my monster was destroyed I played my face down card, **(+)Blinding White Flash of the Sky (Type: Counter Trap)**." Serenity said as everyone then looked on to the card that was next to Serenity.

" **(+)Blinding White Flash of the Sky **is a trap card that blinds my opponent's monster stopping them from there attack which in this case stopped your **(+) 'SK1-Flame Soldier** attack from reaching my **'Maiden of the Moonlight'**." Serenity explained.

"But that then why was my monster destroyed then? It makes no sense." Nikkohli asked but then cut off by Serenity.

"Well Im not done yet Nikkohli, not only does my trap card stop your attack but also lower's you monster attack power by **500 **attack points, dropping him from **1700 **to **1200**. Strong enough for my Maiden to counter attack you soldier." Serenity's finish with a small grin on her mouth.

"All right Serenity!"

"That was a great move she did, she was able to stop Nikkohli's attack and was able to counter attack back to." Yugi spoke out, amazed by Serenity well played strategy.

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 1850**

**Nikkohli: 3575**

"Very well played Serenity, very impressive." Nikkohli commented on Serenity's plan.

"Thank's Nikkohli, was taught by the best." Serenity happily response as she turn to the others and gave a quick smile knowing who she was talking about.

"Well then, I hope that it well continue to be like this." Nikkohli said as he went on to finish his turn. "For now I'll set one card face down and that shall end turn that."

"Alright then here I go!" Serenity said as she went on with her draw phase and drew her next card.

**Serenity's Hand:**

**Graceful Charity (Type: Normal Magic)**

**The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)**

**Solemn Judgment (Type: Counter Trap)**

**Array of Revealing Light (Type: Continues Magic)**

"I play my magic card, **'Graceful Charity**' **(Type: Normal Magic)**! This magic card allows me to draw three cards from my deck as long as I give up two cards in return."

As the card was played, an angel in white appeared onto the field. She had a ball of glowing white light in her hands and soon spread her wings outwards and release the ball into the air. As the ball took height, it soon broke apart raining down glimpse of glittering light over the field allowing Serenity to draw from her deck.

As she drew her new cards she went over them to see what she had now and soon discarded the two cards off to the graveyard.

**Serenity's Hand:**

**(+) Calling forth Angels (Type: Normal Magic)**

**The Sanctuary In The Sky (Type: Field Magic)**

**Monster Reborn (Type: Normal Magic)**

**WingWeaver (2750/2400)(level: 7 Type: Normal Monster )**

"Now! I play my magic card called **(+) Calling forth Angel's**!" Serenity yelled as she played her card and soon a golden gate appeared beside her.

"What does magic card do?" Nikkohli asked not knowing what it did.

"My magic card allows me to special summon a level four or lower fairy type monster from either from my hand, deck or graveyard. And I chose to bring back from the graveyard that I discarded my **'The Forgiving Maiden' (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)** in defense mode!"

Soon a glowing light appeared as the gates open reveling Serenity's **'The Forgiving Maiden' (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)** out on the field in defense mode.

"What you do with monster in defense mode?" Questioned Nikkohli. "Monster may have high defense but is not good for nothing else."

"Im done yet Nikkohli, you right that by having a monster in defense mode may not seem like a threat but my monster is not going to be here for long." Serenity explained with a smile on her face.

"W-what?"

"I sacrifice my two monster's, **'Maiden of the Moonlight' (1500/1300)** and **'The Forgiving Maiden' (850/2000)** to bring out my new creature." Serenity yelled out as the two that were once on the filed soon were glowing brightly and then starred to fade away.

"I summon my new monster, meet my knew angel **'WingWeaver' (2750/2400)(level: 7 Type: Normal Monster )** in attack mode!"

As the two monster finally faded away, a light beamed out from the ground as a figure was soon seen coming up and soon took form as it spread it's six wings out and finally was seen as Serenity's **'WingWeaver' (2750/2400)**.

"Alright! Now Serenity has control of this duel!" Joey shouted out, happy with the turn of events. "Now all she has to do is attack Nikkohli's monster and he'll be closer down to losing his life points."

All were impress by the way Serenity was doing, so far she having a hard time in the begging but now she was able to turn the tables in her favor.

"Hmm, I see. So you plan to attack my monster. No problem for me, it may hit life points but I'll still have enough to get me thru."

"Who said that I'm done yet?" Serenity said with a grin on her face as the others wonder what she meant by this.

"Huh? You have more still?" Nikkohli asked not puzzled by her words.

"Yup, your right that I wont do that much damage to bring you down so I think that I'll being out another friend to help out my **'WingWeaver' (2750/2400)**."

"You mean?"

"That's right, Im going to bring another monster out with the help of this magic card. **'Monster Reborn' (Type: Normal Magic)**!"

As the card appeared into the field Nikkohli looked only in horror as Serenity was not only going to have one monster able to attack but now two monster as well.

"I bring back from the graveyard my **'Dark Witch' (1800/1700)(level: 5 Type: Normal Monster)** back onto the field in attack mode!"

As Serenity's magic card faded away finishing its purpose, the **'Dark Witch' (1800/1700)** soon took its place besides her master along with Serenity's **'WingWeaver' (2750/2400)**.

"Now she has two monster out on her side." Tea spoke up, happy to see that Serenity was now in the advantage.

"Now she'll be able to attack Nikkohli's monster and leave him wide open for a direct attack." Duke added in.

"Hmm, Im not to sure guys." Yugi also spoken up.

"What you mean by that Yug?"

"Well its true that Serenity has now the advantage with her two monster but don't forget that Nikkohli laid down a face down so we don't know what he has ready for Serenity." Yugi stated what was true.

"Your right Yug, but either way this might be the only chance that Serenity has to do some real damage to Nikkohli." Joey said. "So its either do or die for her."

Yugi nodded on agreement as he turn his attention back to the duel and waited to see the outcome of the turn.

'_Joey's right what he said that this might be Serenity's only turn...but I have a bad feelings that the outcome might not be so good..."_

"Now I have two monster on my side of the field, are you ready for what's coming." Serenity said as she looked on, ready to make her attack.

"As the saying is said here, bring it on!" Nikkohli cried out ready for what was coming.

"Ok then! **'Dark Witch' (1800/1700)**! Attack his **(+) 'SK1-Master Mechanic' (1200/800) **with Moonlight Spear attack."

As said, Serenity's witch took in the words and took flight into the air as she twirled her spear in hand with a gleaming white light at the tip of her weapon and flew down with speed.

Nikkohli's mechanic saw was coming to her and try to defend herself with her wrench but to help it did as the spear made contact and slashed right thru it, cutting in half and went thru and made a direct hit as it hit her and soon he was shattered and was gone from the field.

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 1850**

**Nikkohli: 2975**

"Yeah! That's the way to duel sis!" Joey shouted.

"Now that I got rid of your monster that mean's that I'm allow to attack you directly." Serenity said as Nikkohli only stood his ground ready.

"Now go **'WingWeaver' (2750/2400)**, Attack Nikkohli life points directly with Heaven's Light attack!"

Now it was Nikkohli's turn to take a hit head on as Serenity's angel body glowed and gather the light that was around her and formed a ball of bright light in her hand and released it onward heading towards Nikkohli and hitting him, causing him to be push back a bit with his arms up taking the attack in with the sounds of his life points dropping.

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 1850**

**Nikkohli: 225**

"She almost got him now!" Tristan shouted as the attack was done with.

"All she needs now is one more attack to win the duel and with her '**WingWeaver' (2750/2400)** with the highest attack power she has a chance to win." Duke added in as the others cheered on Serenity. All expect Yugi who had a worry look on his face.

"Hey Yug, what's the matter?" Joey asked his friend wondering what was wrong.

"Something not's right here Joey." Yugi said in a low tone. "Serenity was able to hit Nikkohli hard with her attacks and almost dropped him down to zero it seems that Nikkohli was wanting her to attack."

Joey wonder what he meant by that but then notice Nikkohli, his expression was something that he didn't expected as the others heard what Yugi had said and then notice to. Nikkohli had a smile on his face.

"Thank you Serenity...you did what I wanted you to do." Nikkohli said as he looked up to Serenity with a smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Joey shouted out thinking that Nikkohli might of had lost it. "In case you didn't notice but your life points are not lower then my sis and your barely hanging on with no monster at all on the felid."

"You sure bout that 'comrade'?"

But before anyone could say anything, they soon all realized what he meant as they say was a trap card faced up by Nikkohli's side.

"W-what is that?" Serenity asked wondering what the card was.

"This is the card that is to insure my victory, this is my trap card called **(+) 'Battle Damage Recovery' (Type: Normal Trap)**!"

"What the?" Joey said now remembering the face down card he had.

"I knew it, he was wanting Serenity to attack him to play his card." Yugi said, now worry of the power the card had.

"This doesn't look good." Tea added in.

"What does that card do?" Serenity asked as she feared what was going to happen.

"Allow me to tell, you see this trap card is able to play when my opponent attack's my monster or me causing damage to life points as you just seen." Nikkohli explained. "You see, for every **1000 **points of damage that I take I get to summon one monster from graveyard to field also long as it has **'SK1' **in its name."

"Oh no! And sense Nikkohli took almost **3000 **over of damage." Yugi cried out knowing the outcome of the card.

"Correct 'comrade', I get to summon three monster back from graveyard to field!" Nikkohli said as he let out a hearty laugh.

"So come forth my soldiers! Come out **(+) 'SK1-Master Mechanic' (1200/800 level:4)**, **(+)'SK1-Infantry Unit'(1750/1200 Level:4)** , and **'SK1-Flame Soldier (1700/1600 level: 4)**!"

Soon three glowing light were on the ground that seem like a portal as figure for each one was seen jumping out in the air and landing onto the battlefield. Soon, all of Nikkohli's previously destroyed monster's were back onto the field, each with a anger look towards Serenity for sending them off to the graveyard.

"Great! She get's rid of them and now there all back!" Tristan yelled out.

"He has now more monster's then Serenity does." Tea said.

"Hey no sweat, my sis still has the more powerful monster on her said and those there can't take her down." Joey added in feeling that there was no need to worry.

'_I don't know Joey...Something tell's me Nikkohli up to something...'_ Yugi thought to himself. _'The question is what thou..'_

"Alright then Nikkohli, to finish up my turn I'll play this field magic card called **The Sanctuary In The Sky (Type: Field Magic)**!"

Soon the ground started to shake as the others wonder what was going on. A stone pillar soon shot out of the ground along with another one and another one as the field soon took shape with a large Greek ruin temple soon was taking shape from the ground and was behind Serenity.

"Huh, what does this magic card do Serenity?" Nikkohli asked as he was lost yet also amazed by the structure around him.

"This field magic card makes it were battle damage to the controller of a fairy-type monster from a battle involving that fairy-type monster is reduce to 0 damage."

"Well that's good." Joey said. "Now she wont lose life points if a fairy-type monster is destroyed in battle and I don't think that Nikkohli has and fairy-type in his deck."

"I see." Nikkohli said in a claim tone. "This field magic card gives you advantage in battle."

"Yup and with that I end my turn there Nikkohli, its your move now."

"Very well then Serenity, here I go! Ha!"

As Nikkohli drew his card, he looked at the card carefully and then had a smile in happiness with the out come of his draw.

"What with the smile there?" Joey asked but had gotten no answer.

"Well Serenity, it seems that the time has come to end this duel here." Nikkohli spoke as the smile that was on his face never left. "For you see the card that I have now will be the one to end it." And with that he shown the card that was in his hand and it was a ritual magic card.

"Oh no! It's a ritual magic card!" Yugi cried out having an idea now why he brought back all his monster and hope that he was wrong.

"I play magic card! **'Restricted Secret War Factory' (Type: Ritual magic)**!"

With the card set and played, another ground shaking took in as a large black structure soon was raising from the ground and was behind Nikkohli as it finally took shape with a wire fence around and two guard towers.

"Yug what's going on!" Joey asked hoping to get an answer of what's going on.

"I had a feeling that Nikkohli was going to do something like this." Yugi said. "I was wondering why he brought back his three creature from the graveyard and it seem's the he is planning to use them for the sacrifice need to for the ritual to work."

"Now I sacrifice all three of my creatures that added up to over level nine stars." Nikkohli shouted as the three soldier's jump into the air and turn into three color glowing orbs. One green, one red and one blue as the orbs flew inside the open doors of the factory and ended with a loud close of the iron doors.

"My soldier's sacrifice will not be in vein as now I can now bring out one of my strongest monster!" Nikkohli shouted.

Serenity was about to asked what was coming out but soon her answer was told. Red sirens around the factory soon went off as the roof of the building open with a loud rumble heard. Someone or something was coming out.

"W-what's going on?" Joey said as he panic by the thing that was coming out.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem like it's a good thing!" Tristan added as he was also in a panic of what was coming out.

"Well whatever it is here it comes!" Joey cored out as the figure was soon seen.

"Well me introduce you to my prize unit in my whole army! Rise my mighty machine and show your power! Come forth **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'(3500/4000)(Level: 9 Type: Ritual/Effect Monster)**!"

A giant size robotic monster soon was out of the factory and was behind Nikkohli as it looked down to the field with the sun shining upon its armor. It was a dark navy and white armor robot that was as tall as a large building and was holding two large guns with two Gatling guns on each one making four guns armed.

"W-what the heck is that thing!" Joey cried out looking up upon one of the largest monster that he have ever seen beside the Egyptian God cards.

"I never knew such a monster was ever created!" Yugi amazed by the creature that Nikkohli brought out.

"And its way stronger then Serenity's monster!" Duke added in.

Serenity looked in horror of the giant sized monster that stared down, with no emotion on its metallic face but enough for her to fear it.

"I said that I wasn't going to lose this duel and here is proof of that." Nikkohli said with now a serious look on his face. "I have reason to do whatever it takes to win and my machine here well help me get closer to finals and win."

Serenity confidence and hope were quickly pushed away and were replaced by fear. She had no idea that she would have to face a monster as strong as this. She felt that maybe she wasn't ready for this, that maybe that she should of never thought of entering. As more thought come in, it was soon broken by words that she feared to hear.

"And before I do anything, I haven't forgotten about your face down card." Nikkohli said. "Its time for me to blow that card away with familiar card. I play magic card **'Mystical Space Typhoon (Type: Quick Play Magic)** to get rid of face down card you have!"

Soon a strong gust of wind that simile to Serenity's **'Mystical Space Typhoon'** was soon felt and in no time blew the card that Serenity had for her last defense, gone with the wind. Now it was her time to panic.

"Now...**(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'(3500/4000)**. Attack Serenity's **'Dark Witch (1800/1700)'**!"Nikkohli shouted as his robotic monster took flight into the air.

"Ballistic Gaiting fire barrage attack!"

As all looked up in to what was about the happen, the sounds the monsters weapon's could be heard spinning and picking up speed as after moments of silent was there. Soon a loud burst of rapid gun fire was heard and seen falling from the sky.

Multi scattered shots were falling from the sky hitting the ground like and if it was a meteor strike. Each with a loud devastating explosion and also had a great force that was felt to, all that was heard from the attack was Serenity's **'Dark Witch'** as she shriek with the attack and soon with the last explosion set off was gone from the field.

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 150**

**Nikkohli: 225**

All was silent with the socked and horrid by the force and power that they all had just felt and witness. Serenity felt to her knees as she had a black stare, not knowing what to do or what to feel..

"D-D-did you's guys fell that." Joey shakily said, still shocked by the attack that happen.

"That thing took out Serenity's **'Dark Witch'** like nothing." Duke added in.

"How can a monster of such power ever be real." Tea quietly said.

"I hope that Serenity can do it because if she cant...she'll-"

"Don't say it Yug!" Joey shouted out that made everyone around jump. "Don't even think of saying my sis might lose! She may be in a tight situation right now and it may seem like there's no way to get out of it...but...but..." He pause for a moment but soon spoke up and yelled.

"But she's a duelist and I know that she can pull thru and beat that hunk of metal. I have faith in her! So get up Serenity! Show him that you can do it! Believe!"

All were surprised by Joey words, even Nikkohli to. Joey had faith in his sister ability and not have once gave up on her and wasn't planning to do so.

"Joey..." Serenity said to herself. She didn't know what to fell but soon felt that confidence that she once last and came back to her. She gotten up from her knees and looked over to her brother and to the others.

"Thank you...Joey.."

Serenity knew that she couldn't just give up, she came here to prove that she had what it took to be a duelist and wasn't going to run away. As she closed her eyes and placed her hand over her chest, she then felt something that she had forgotten that was there. A familiar silver pendent that was around her neck.

'_Ryou's necklace..'_

She had almost forgotten about it and remember Ryou giving it to her to hold during the tournament.

–**Flashback–**

"_Since I can't be there, this will take my place for now love."_

"_Ryou..."_

"_This was given to me by my father, it belong to my mother and wanted to me to have it since it was special to my mother."_

"_But Ryou, if it was special to your mother and was given to you why would you want me to hold something dear to you. I mean... Im no one special to have such a this..."_

"_You are someone special Serenity, don't ever forget that love."_

–**End of Flashback–**

'_I know that If Ryou was here right now he wouldn't want me to give up and Im not about to run off like a frighten child!'_

"Well Serenity, it seems that were close to zero were life points stand now." Nikkohli stated. "Soon this duel shall be over and I'll be closer to finals." As Nikkohli finish, he heard something form Serenity that he didn't really expected, a small laugh from her.

"Why you laugh?"

"Well its just...at first when I started to duel you I had doubts that I would last that long with you." Serenity softly said. "In the beginning I wasn't doing so well but then I soon was able because I thought that I wasn't good enough."

As she paused for a moment, her eyes then went on her deck as she examined it for a bit and then continue.

"I didn't have much faith as I did and thought that maybe it was my deck but then..." She paused for a second time, thinking what she thought was true but then went on. "But it was really me who was doubting my own ability's."

"Serenity..." Joey didn't know that his sister felt like that, he always tried to give her the courage that she need but didn't know she still had doubt in herself.

"Just like right now...I felt that all was lost when you summoned you powerful monster and seeing it's power even made me fear of going on...not knowing what will happen next..." Again she took the time to pause in for a moment, taking in air and letting it out slowly as she went on.

"I felt like just giving up then and there but then I remember...that im not really dueling alone. I have people here to give me the faith and hope that I need to keep fighting and never give up. I have people that care about me and want to be there for me."

Serenity's then looked down at the silver pendent that was once around Ryou's neck now around her's. "And also people that I care about who I wish was here but aren't but still give me hope in the end." As she closed her eyes for a bit, a voice soon spoke up.

"You are right Serenity."

As her attention then focus on the voice, it was Nikkohli speaking.

"You have people here that give you hope to go on, I know what you mean when you say you wish that people who aren't there were close. You are great duelist Serenity, that you are, you have great skill's on battle field as now. So when this duel ends, no matter what I have great respect for you as a duelist to one another."

"Nikkohli..."

"Besides, we are friends here. Are we not." Nikkohli finish off with a hearty laugh. Serenity couldn't help but giggle a bit of the Russian duelist.

"Of course were friends Nikkohli." Serenity said cheerfully. "Were all your friends here, aren't we?" Serenity playfully said as she turn to the others.

"Course we are Nik." Joey said "You did save my sister and all and you seem like good guy."

"Yeah and it's also great to meet someone new, especially if there from another part of the world." Yugi added in. As words were exchange from one another, another hearty laugh was let out of Nikkohli.

"Haha! I fell like winner already here." Nikkohli said. "If I lose this duel in end, I still have something that is as great and that's new friends."

"Well then let's finish this duel." Serenity said with now confidence found in her voice once again.

"Yes let's do this!."

'_Thank you Joey...Everyone...'_ Serenity thought to herself as to those who help her now and even a certain white haired teen as her hand guided itself back to the silver pendent.

'_Thank you...Ryou...' _

"Alright now! Back to duel! Now with my monster done with its attack its time to play it's special ability. You see when my **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'** successfully destroys a monster in battle he is allowed to destroyed either my opponent's trap or magic on there side of field. And I chose to destroy you field magic card **'The Sanctuary In The Sky '**."

Nikkohli's **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'** stood straight upward as something on each of its shoulder's had something come up and soon were recognized as missile launcher's.

"Ready...aim...fire!"

A barrage of random fire missile soon launched out of the shoulders of the mobile suit and scattered all around, hitting the temple that was once one Serenity's side which caused her to shield her eyes from the attack leaving it to rubles and now a ruin of once stood Serenity's **'The Sanctuary In The Sky '**.

"Great now her field card is gone." Tristan spoke out as the dust cleared form the field.

"Don't worry she'll think of something." Joey response. _'I hope'_

"Now I end turn there Serenity, your move." Nikkohli said as he ended his turn there leaving to Serenity now.

This was it for Serenity, she had to draw something to help her because if she didn't it was over for her.

'_So this is it...its up to this next card to help me or cause me this duel...I have faith in my cards and in myself...'_ As her thoughts went on she closed her eyes, prepare now for the outcome of what was coming_. 'Please...guided me...'_

As she drew her card, eyes still closed, she was prepare for what ever was going to happen. It was no or never to see what was now in her hand. As silence took over the field, all waited for what the card was in her hand. Now as she open her eyes, so looked at the card.

'_Yes! Just what I need!.'_

"Now I play the card that I just drawn, **'Card of Sacnaty' (Type: Normal Magic)**!"

The sky then turn gray with a yellow glow in the sky as gold coins soon were showering down onto the field.

"This magic card allows us to both draw cards from our deck until we both have six cards in total and sense I don't have any cards in my hand I can draw up to six cards to form a new." Serenity smiled as the two duelist drew there cards and now with Serenity having a new hand.

**Serenity's Hand:**

**(+) Holy book of Guidance (Type: Normal Magic)**

**The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)**

**(+) Wings Of The Holy One (Type: Equip Magic)**

**Marie the Fallen One (1800/1500)(level:5 Type: Effect Monster)**

**Quick Attack (Type: Normal Magic)**

**(+) Last stand of the Archangel (Type: Quick Play)**

"Now I'll play my magic card called **'(+) Holy book of Guidance (Type: Normal Magic)'**." Serenity yelled out as the appeared to the field and summon out a white and gold book.

"What that card do Serenity?" Nikkohli asked.

"This magic card allows me to search my deck for one magic card that I can add to my hand as long as I sacrifice one monster in exchange." Serenity explained. "And I sacrifice my '**WingWeaver**' to play my card!"

Serenity's **'WingWeaver**' soon disappeared and took shape into a glowing white ball and flew inside the book that was on the field and broke aprat as it glittered down into the pages.

"And the card that I chose to added to my had it my magic card **'Polymerization (Type: Normal Magic)**'!" Serenity said as she sowed that card to Nikkohli.

"That can only mean one thing if she brought that card out." Yugi said.

"Yup, mean that she's about to fuse a monster together." Joey added in.

"Now I play the card that I just added to my hand **'Polymerization' **to fuse the two monster's in my hand. **The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000)(level: 4 Type: Effect Monster)** and **Marie the Fallen One (1800/1500)(level:5 Type: Effect Monster)**!"

As the two monsters appeared onto the field, both began to glow and soon merge as one to created the new creature that Serenity's had created.

"I fuse these two monster's together to create one of my powerful creature's in my deck." Serenity cried out. "I summon now to the field, **'St. Joan' (2800/2000) (level: 7 Type: Fusion Monster)**!"

As the fusion was completed, Serenity's new creature soon took visible shape as she with her arms crossed on her chest. Soon after she opened her eye's slowly and soon was waken to engage into battle as she drew her sword out from her sheath and stood ready to serve her master.

"Impressive fusion Serenity but your monster is still no match for my **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'(3500/4000)**." Nikkohli said. "And also fusion monster's have to wait one turn to attack so even if she was strong enough to fight my machine she would have to wait turn first."

"He's right." Tristan said with a sigh in his voice.

"Yeah and Serenity's monster is still not strong enough to go up against **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'."** Duke also said.

"Well anything can happen now." Tea added. "It's still Serenity's turn so we don't know what she'll do next."

"Well Nikkohli your right about my monster having to wait one turn." Serenity said. "But that's why I have this card here to help me out." Serenity said as she pulled out her card and showed it to Nikkohli.

"Oh no!" Nikkohli could only say as he knew what the card was that he saw. "Not **'Quick Attack' (Type: Normal Magic)**!"

"Seems that you seen this card but just in case let me tell you how it works, **'Quick Attack' **allows my fusion monster to be able to attack the turn that they are summon to the field."

"But still makes no sense!" NIkkohli shouted, still not getting why Serenity was doing all of this. "Even if fusion monster does attack it still not strong enough to defeat **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'**, what point in all this?"

"Well im not done yet still Nikkohli as I'll also play another magic card called **(+) Wings Of The Holy One (Type: Equip Magic)**."

As the card was played, something was going on of the back of Serenity's **'St. Joan' **as soon two large angel wings soon were spread outwards.

"What now Serenity?" Nikkohli continued with his questions.

"This magic card is an equip card which I gave to my **'St. Joan', **it has no effect and can only work with another card to play it's ability." Serenity explained.

"What do you think so far Yugi?" Tea asked her friend. "Do have any idea of what she's doing because Im lost as it is."

"Well im not sure either Tea but I think it has to do something with that face down card she has." Yugi response. "All we can do now is hope for the best as this duel seems that is going to end soon."

As silence has taken over the field once again, this was it for Serenity. This was her last stand for her and Nikkohli, each with one monster on the field and both life points nearly close to zero. It was in the hands of faith now as it was time for this battle to end.

"Well this is it Nikkohli, this is were this duel ends." Serenity said.

"Indeed, only one shall walk away in victory." Nikkohli responded. "This duel has been a great one and that I thank you Serenity, you are a great duelist."

"And you are to Nikkohli." Serenity said as both duelist smiled to one another. Even thou they are enemy's on the battle field but in the end, when it comes down to the end, they are both winner's. As there smile's faded away, both now had serious face's as it was time.

"'**ST. Joan' (2800/2000) **! Attack **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'(3500/4000)**!"

As the order was said and done, **'ST. Joan'** took flight upwards towards the giant mech that was there and on for the attack.

"Go **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'(3500/4000)**! Finish this duel once and for all and take down **'ST. Joan' (2800/2000).**"

Once said, the mech did as it was told and took off into the air followed by Serenity's **'ST. Joan', **it was going to be a fight that would decided which fate each person would take.

"This is it!" Duke yelled out as he looked up to the sky.

"Yeah for all we know this fight can go either way." Tristan added in with his attention also up towards the sky.

"Come on Sere'..." Joey silently said to himself. "I know you can do it..."

As the battle was about to begin, all can only wonder of the event that was about to take place in the sky. As the two flew upwards, the sound of the four Gatling can be hear, spinning as it was picking up speed to fire. It was now machine versus warrior, the destructive power of cold steel mech against the divine power of the saint.

"Attack!" Both duelist shouted out as the fight has now begun. First off to start the attack was Nikkohli's **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'(3500/4000)** as it let off its devastating gun far. As each shot went of, Serenity's **'St. Joan' (2800/2000) **was trying her best to doge all the shot but it was to much for her as finally she was hit.

"You see! In end it is the power of machine that power's over all before it!" Nikkohli yelled out as each shot soon took a hit on **'St. Joan'.**

"No it can't be!" Tea cried out as the explosion's in the sky kept going off.

"She...she can't lost..." Joey yelled out. "Serenity!"

As the last hit took effect, it end off with a large explosion with such force that all had to shield themselfs from the hard gust. All expect for Nikkohli who was unfazed by it.

As the great smoke in the sky started to clear, all had expected to see nothing there until the last bit of smoke faded away and all were shocked of what was there.

"What the? What is that!"

All looked up to see a great sphere of white glowing light were once **'St. Joan' **was as all tried to make out the figure that was in it and soon saw who it was.

"It's Serenity's **'St. Joan'**." Yugi cried out as soon everyone thought she was destroyed.

"But wait." Duke spoken up. "Something is different about her." Wondering what he meant they all took a closer look and saw that **'ST. Joan' **had a completely new form from her previously one. Duke was right, **'ST. Joan' **had now a silver-white armor that was different from the one she had on before with her hair longer that was sawing with the wind and also had a long silver blade that great length then what she had.

"What happen? Why does she look different?" Tea asked Yugi who she hoped had an answer.

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to sound bad here but shouldn't she be gone by the attack?" Asked also Duke. As Yugi tried to think what happen, he then went wide eyed as he now knew what happen.

"Look you guys!" Yugi cried out as he pointed to the field, the others looked at what he was pointing at and then saw there answer.

"What? A magic card?" Nikkohli shouted out, he had completely forgotten about the card she had laid down and now it was going to cost him. "What card is that?"

"It's the card that will help me win this duel, it's the magic card **'(+) Last stand of the Archangel' (Type: Quick Play)**!" Now one knew of the plan that she had put together, now Nikkohli understand why she had **'ST. Joan' **out and wage an attack.

'_How could I not seen it...'_

"**(+) Last stand of the Archangel **? Mind telling what it does sis'." Asked Joey.

"Sure, do you guys remember when I played my other magic card **(+) 'Wings Of The Holy One'?" **Asked Serenity as she received a node form the other's. "Well I said that it's ability couldn't be played yet and the only way to active it was with the help my of my magic that I Just played."

"Oh I see." Joey said now getting what she meant. "You had to have that card in order to play the other."

"Right Joey."

"But wait, exactly what does that card do? Did it just give her a spiffy new outfit?" Again asked Joey.

"Not exactly Joey." Serenity playfully said. "**(+)'Wings Of The Holy One'** can only be attached to **'St. Joan' **in order for her to reach her true form."

"True form?" Asked Tea.

"Yes, the card **(+) 'Last stand of the Archangel' **helped her to change to her true form. From **'St. Joan' **to now her true self." Serenity said. "She has now turned into (+)**'Archangel St. Joan of the higher kingdom'** **(3200/3000)(level: 10 Type: Effect Monster)**."

"Wait there Serenity!" Yelled out an confuse and anger Nikkohli. "With new creature that you bring out, she is still weaker then my monster so why is she still there!"

"That's because of her special ability Nikkohli." Serenity said making the other's wonder what she meant by that.

"Special ability?" Said Nikkohli. "What ability does you monster posses?"

"Her ability is that for every **'Light' **attribute monster that is in my graveyard increase her attack points by **300**." Serenity said. "And in total I have seven monster of **'Light'."**

"That mean's her monster gets a power bonus of **2100**!" Cried out Yugi to Joey. "That means that her monster total attack power is now **5300**, more then enough to go up against Nikkohli's monster."

**Result Total:**

(+)**'Archangel St. Joan of the higher kingdom'(5300/3000)(level: 10 Type: Effect Monster)**

"Alright Serenity!" Shouted Joey also in joy along with the others. It was all over now and it was going end in Serenity's favor.

"I...I lost?" Nikkohli couldn't believe, he had the duel in his favor and now it was the other way around for him. This was hitting him real hard, he never once in his life faced a person like Serenity before. But some reason he didn't feel anger that he was about to lose, instead a smile grew on his face.

"Hahaha...HAHAHA! So this is how it ends here. Well then let it be, I rather fight on then to be coward and run away." Nikkohli said. "It's be honor to duel you Serenity, now...finish it once and for all!"

Serenity didn't really expected for Nikkohli to be this way, she figure that he would be in anger for the lost of this duel but he wasn't. Instead he was standing there with a smile and laughing.

"Alright Nikkohli, her I go!" Cried out Serenity as she was going for th final blow.

"(+)**'Archangel St. Joan of the higher kingdom'(5300/3000)(level: 10 Type: Effect Monster)**! Counter attack **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'(3500/4000)(level: 9 Type: Ritual/Effect Monster)**!"

As the final command was given, Serenity's Archangel took flight to the height of Nikkohli's mech's head and raised her sword high in the air it started to glow.

"This is it." Said Joey as he watch the final attack about to take place.

"Yeah and with this done she'll win her first puzzle card and be closer to the final's" Yugi added in with Tristan and Duke cheering on Serenity.

"Yeah but..." Tea paused as she looked onto Nikkohli who had is head lowed to the ground. "I wonder what he's thinking..."

'_So...this is how its going to be...I thought that I can over come any one and be best of best...I thought that I was strongest there is...but...' _

Nikkohli soon raised his head up and looked towards the sky as he watch Serenity Archangel prepare for the attack.

'_But now I know that there are people who are stronger then me...comrades having meaning of dueling such as I..'_

Nikkohli couldn't help but smile again as he watch as the attack was about to start. He was about to lose one of his puzzle cards and also one o his rarest cards to. But he didn't care, it was worth it all to him to be able to experience a duel such as this.

"Attack now! Radiant Light Wave attack!"

As the light final ended, with one motion (+)**'Archangel St. Joan **' garb her sword with both hands and made a straight downward slash, releasing a shock wave of white energy as it made its way towards the mech and soon made contact with a clean cut.

A few second past and soon the white cut in it soon was visible as the hit made that cut the mech right in half as it feel aprat. All there was the sound of scarp's of huge metal parts falling down, crashing to the field with Nikkohli covering himself as they fell.

As the parts feel, loud and crashing sounds were heard as the final pieces fell which were the very head of the mech fall and soon with an explosion ended it and all was left was a huge area of dark gray smoke of once stood the mighty machine, now in pieces. It was over.

**Life Points**

**Serenity: 150**

**Nikkohli: 0**

**Winner: Serenity Wheeler**

"She did it!" Joey cried out as he was the first on there running to his sister along with the others following. As he get closer he grabbed his younger sibling and hug them in joy and happiness with the out come of the duel.

"You did it sis', you won your first duel!" cried out Joey still holding on to his sister.

"Thank's Joey, it was all because of you and the other's that help me pull thru."

As the other's came they all said congratulations to her, telling how she did and were amazed by it. Soon Joey let go of her and they continued to talk but then she turned to see Nikkohli, down on this knees as he looked down towards the ground.

"Nikkohli.."

She felt bad for how he took it, that she was the cause of how he was feelings. As the others were talking about the duel she made her way out of the group to Nikkohli.

Nikkohli was still in disbelief that he lost but wasn't upset about it. He knew that he was going to lose a duel soon but never did he ever had a feeling of excitement as of now when he dueled Serenity.

"Hey there, need a hand?" Said a soft and kind voice. As Nikkohli looked up he saw that it belong to no other then Serenity with her hand out to him. He paused for a moment not knowing what to say but then smiled and took her hand and got up form the ground and was back on his feet.

"That was a great duel Nikkohli, we did really great." Serenity kindly spoken. "Thank you."

"No, it is I who should thank you Serenity." Nikkohli said with a small chuckled. "You shown me that there are duelist such as myself with a reason why they duel and for I thank you." As he finish he put out his hand to Serenity and spoke again. "Good Dueling Serenity."

Serenity took Nikkohli's hand and they both gave each other a hand shake between one to another duelist.

"Same to you Nikkohli." Serenity happily said as she shook his hand and then let go. Soon the others came to were she was as they notice that she left the group. As they came Nikkohli then went to his pocket bag that was on his waist and pulled out the puzzle card.

"Here Serenity, this is puzzle card that you rightfully won. Take it." Nikkohli softly said as he handed the clear card case which held the puzzle in side need to go to the finals. Serenity took it into her hands and looked at it.

'My first puzzle card...'

It was one two down and three more for her to go to qualify a place in the finals. As she put away the card she notice Nikkohli took another card but from his deck, it was the card that she had rightfully won as the rule said, the winner gets to take the loser rarest card in there deck.

"Here Serenity, as rule is stated you are winner of duel so you get my rarest card in deck. I give you my powerful monster the **(+)'Mobile Suite Unit: Heavy Arms'(3500/4000)(level: 9 Type: Ritual/Effect Monster)**." Nikkohli said as he held out the card to her.

Serenity notice the sadness that she heard I his voice when he said that, she could tell that the card meant to him and thought of something.

"No Nikkohli, you keep it." Serenity softly said as she gently push the card back tp Nikkohli. This left him dumbstruck as he wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Huh? Are you sure about that sis'?" Joey asked wondering why she would give up a card so powerful.

"Yeah you can use that in future duel's Serenity." Added in Duke.

"Im sure you guys." Serenity softly said. "I have no intention of taking a person card, I mean its not right to lose a card that has some value." she spoke and continued.

"Winning the duel and having the puzzle card is all that I need to do so its not necessary to take someone's card. I mean I would be a bit sad to if I had to part with one of my cards."

Nikkohli was surprise but her words, he was ready to give up his card to her but she refuse to take it away from him. Not once has he meant a person of such kindness, he couldn't help feel happy with a tear rolled down his eye.

"Thank you Serenity.." Nikkohli softly said. "No one has ever shown kindness as you have right now. Thank you." As he wiped he eye he smiled and let out a hearty laugh one more time.

"Oh forgive me 'comrades', I had something in eye." Nikkohli quickly said hoping now one really saw. Serenity just smiled and couldn't help but giggled a bit.

"Well my friends it seems that I must take my leave for now." Nikkohli said as he ready himself to take his leave from them.

"Yeah we better get going to guy's." Joey said as he looked at his watch. "We need to go and find another duelist for Serenity to go against."

"Well then this is good bye then." Nikkohli spoke as he turn his back to them.

"One day I hope to meant you all again 'comrades'." Nikkohli said as he turn his head one more time. "You as well Serenity, I hope to duel you once again someday and next time I shall be stronger."

"I hope so to Nikkohli, I look forward to it." Serenity said as waved bye to him. Nikkohli waved back and soon made his way out of the park to find a new opponent to face again.

With now only one puzzle card he still had a chance to qualify and wasn't out yet. This may not be the only time that they see there Russian find, only time can answer that as it was still the beginning of the duel.

As he was gone from the park, it was time for Serenity and the others to also take their leave as well.

"Well guy's lets get going." Joey said as the other's soon followed. All expect for Serenity who paused for a moment and took one last look of the place that she won her first match.

'_My first real duel here...Seems that there are still things that I need to learn to become a duelist...and also for myself.' _Serenity thought as the wind soon blew a soft breeze that played with her hair.

'_I may have one here but there are other's out there that might be as strong as Nikkohli and perhaps a bit stronger then him...' _She then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let out slowly as she open her eyes and moved her bangs that the wind blew

'_But im ready for what ever comes my way because I know that I have people there to help me and know that I can do it.'_

"Hey Serenity! You coming or what?" Joey called out as they waited on her to join them.

"Coming Joey!" Serenity shouted as she took one last look and soon went to the others.

"Hey Serenity, you want to see the picture's I took of you during the duel." Joey playfully said as he took out his digital camera, embarrassing Serenity.

"Joey! I told you that I don't want you to take any pictures of me!" Serenity shouted with embarrassment in her voice along with a blush.

"Hmmm, I don't know you seem like the camera type of person." Joey continued with his tease as Serenity tired to take the camera away from him but to no avail.

"Joey!"

Soon Serenity took off after her brother who was ahead of her as the other just laughed with enjoyment and soon were all on there way to find the next challenge up ahead.

–**10 minutes before the dueled end, else where–**

A loud explosion was seen on top of a rooftop of a building as a white haired teen saw out a cloud of gray smoke.

"Goodness I wonder what that was?" Ryou asked himself as he wonder what was going on far off into the city.

"Must be another duel taking place. I think it's best that I be on my way now." Ryou said as he made his way towards the exit to reach the bottom.

"I do hope that Serenity and the others are ok."

As he made his way to the door he opened it and soon as on his way down the stairs and back on the streets of battle city. Now with Serenity with her first victory and two puzzle cards in total it was soon going to be Ryou's time to face off if he want's to get closer to the final's.

Soon it will be Ryou's time to face someone just like Serenity and only time can tell what lie's ahead of him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Now wasn't that a great chapter, haha . Well that was fun to do, I really did like doing this one thou it was very, very long in the end but great to. Oh and did any one by chance notice a certain monster that was summon that seem familiar? Hmmmm? Well I don't know if some did but if you did you might of notice that I added a character from another show and that person or should I say thing is no other then **Gundam Heavy Arms **from **Gundam Wing Endless Waltz**, note another character and show that I do not own either to ; If your wondering why I added the Gundam well it stared when I was playing with my little brother and with his Gundam toys and had **Heavy Arms, **one of my favorite Gundam's, when a thought hit me. I thought it would be cool to have it as a monster for Nikkohli and decided 'what the heck' and do it

Any who thought I just tell you people that useless info there just for the heck of it. Now its time for Ryou's battle to come next as his well be in the next chapter. Till then stay updated on **'The Return of Battle City'**. See ya's


End file.
